seras solo mio
by hikarus
Summary: shampoo hará todo lo posible por separar a ranma y akane ¿será que lo conseguirá ? bueno solo léanlo y lo sabrán
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**Seras solo mio**

**capitulo 1**

**el plan**

Ya caí la tarde en nerima en el cafe gato se encontraba shampoo y cologne tramando un malvado plan para separar a ramna y akane

cologne nieta tenemos que hacer algo para que el yerno y tú se casen ya que en la aldea quieren conocer a tu esposo y sería una deshonra para nuestra familia que se enteraran que tú no has cumplido con las leyes

shampoo- yo se abuela la culpa ser de la chica violenta, si ella no estuviera de promedio aieren solo mío

cologne fumaba su pipa- si tienes toda la razón tenemos que terminar con esa relación

shampoo -pero como bisabuela lo hemos intentado de formas y todo nos sale mal no te acuerdas que incluso estuve a punto de casarme con airen y la chica violencia cortar el hilo del amor

cologne- tiene que ser algo que ellos no puedan solucionar podemos usar los celos de akane

shampoo tener razón chica violenta a pesar de decir que no querer airen siempre ponerse furiosa cuando yo estoy con el

cologne- pues bisnieta sólo tienes que acosar al máximo al yerno hasta que se vea obligado a firmar el acta de matrimonio

shampoo pero tener que esperar a que ukio y chica loca no estar en nerima

cologne- yo me encargo de esa dos

Detras de la puerta estaba escuchando Moosse " no permitiré que shampoo y la momia separen a saotome y akane" no se dio de cuenta y derivo una cubeta que estaba en el piso

cologne y shampoo se dieron cuenta que Moosse sabía todo lo dé su plan

Moosse no permitiré que separen a ramna y akane, no entiendes shampoo que él no te ama como te amo yo

shampoo- callar chico pato yo hare que airen aprenda amarme, le hecho el agua de uno de los floreros a Moosse y se convirtió en pato

muss- kua kua,kua movía sus alas con mucha desesperación, colagne lo cogió del cuello y lo hecho en una jaula te quedas hay no molestes o te arrepentirás

* * *

ranma llego muy tarde a su casa en la puerta lo esperaba akane

akane- se puede saber dónde estabas porque que llegas a estas horas

ramna -por hay

akane - estaría donde tus noviecitas

ranma- acaso estas celosa

akane celosa yo no y memos de un afeminado como tu

ranma- yo no soy un afeminado, y si estuviera donde ukio o shampoo es mi problema además ellas no son mis novias y son mucho lindas y delicadas no como una fea marimacho que yo conozco

Lo mando de una patada por los cielos entonces vete con ellas baka

ranma cayó en el parque que queda cerca de la casa de los tendo

ranma "esa baka siempre me trata a los golpes y yo que me demore porque le traía un regalo si tan solo fuera menos violenta, a pesar de todo ella es muy linda

ranma llego a su casa entro al comedor todos estaba comiendo pero en su plato no había nada de comida- kasumi me puedes servir más

kasumi- lo siento ranma no hay más comida

ranma miro con mucha ira a Gemma

ranma- como fuiste capaz de comerte mi comida- estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando escucho hablar akane

akane- no sabes cuánto gusto me da de volverte a ver mi pequeño pe-chan- beso al cerdo en la boca

ranma abrió los ojos como platos al ver como akane besaba al cerdo, se lo quito de las manos y lo estrello contra la mesa - como fuiste capaz de besar a este cerdo en la boca no vez que te puedes enfermar

akane le dio muchos golpes -insensible porque golpeaste a mi mascota y que te importante a quien yo bese- akane salió corriendo a su cuarto, el pobre ranma se encontraba tirado en el piso, las tendo, soun y Gemma quedaron muy impresionados al ver la tremenda golpiza que le había propinado akane

nabiki -pobre cuñadito un día de estos mi hermana lo va a matar

kasumi -no seas tan exagerada trae el botiquín- con mucho cuidado curo las heridas de ranma

ranma- gracias kasumi será mejor que ya me valla a dormir

kasumi -perdona a mi hermana es tan solo una niña y a veces no sabe lo que hace

ranma- no te preocupes- "ese rioga ya me las pagará" apretó muy fuerte sus puño mientras se iba a su cuarto a dormir

akane estaba en su cuarto- ese tonto ranma tiene celos de ti pe-chan, sabes pienso que tal vez le gusto si le gusto, el pobre cerdo se zafo de las manos de akane y salió corriendo hacia la venta con rumbo a la calle

akane ese pe-chan que le habrá pasado últimamente actúa muy extraño espero que este bien, será mejor me valla a dormir mañana me toca ir estudiar

* * *

ranma y akane se diría al Instituto furikan cuando de repente apareció shampoo abrazo muy fuerte a ranma -mihao airen

ranma- suéltame por favor shampoo

shampoo -airen ser sólo de shampoo, shampoo no dejar airen sólo nunca más si querer aire chica violencia pelear por el

akane estaba muy furiosa tenia muchas de acabar golpes a ranma y mandarlo a volar pero no quería darle a shampoo el gusto de que la viera celosa ya arreglaría cuentas con ranma más adelante- te dejo para que puedas ser feliz con Chinita-, golpeo un poste y lo hizo trizas

ranma akane espérame" donde estará ukio la necesito para quitarme esta intensa de encima" -por favor déjame en paz shampoo tengo que ir a estudiar

shampoo -no soltar airen

ranma no tuvo más remedio que llevar a arrastrando a shampoo hasta su salón los compañeros de ranma no dejaban de murmura al ver a como arrastraba al Chinita pues ella lo tenía abrazaba las amigas de akane no dejaba de hablar mientras akane veía a ranma con una mirada asesina

yuka- pero que se cree esta si ranma fuera mi novio le daría su merecido a esa mujer

sakuri- akane no vas a hacer nada para ayudar a ranma

akane- ¿para que? se nota que ranma está muy a gusto con ella

shampoo la miro "vas a ver te voy separar de ranma" poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de ranma lo trataba de besar, el pobre ranma hacia lo posible para evitar el beso

akane- se llenó de mucha ira su aura se hizo visible de un solo golpe aparto los pupitres- deja en paz a ranma no permitiré que lo beses

shampoo- no dejar en paz a airen hasta que me de un beso, lo acariciaba con sus manos

los compañeros de ramna y akane estaban muy asustados así que salieron muy rápido del salón para que akane pudiera pelear con shampoo

ranma tambien estaba muy asustado no había nunca visto así de furiosa akane por favor shampoo de suéltame, poco a poco fue retrocediendo hasta que lo detuvo una pared,shampoo a provecho esto para robarle un beso soltó a ranma miro y akane se pasó sus dedos por sus labios- los labios de airen saber muy bien

akane no lo podía creer lo que había visto, salió del salón con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ranma saotome te oído cómo pudiste hacer me esto

Los compañeros de ranma no paraba de murmura-, ese ranma las quiere a todas,- si pobre akane como le pudo besar a esa chica.

ramna espérame akane yo no bese a shampoo ella fue la que me beso

kuno- kuno tatewaki te hara pagar por las lágrimas que a derramado mi amada akane en guardia saotome con su espada lo ataco

ranma- no tengo tiempo para tus bobadas- con una patada lo mando a volar por los aires

nabiki -alcanzó a su hermana la abrazo

akane- se puso a llorar- es baka como besar a shampoo, me siento muy mal

nabiki - eres una tonta estas cayendo en la trampa de shampoo ella te quiere separar de ranma,tú crees que con lo nervioso que se pone ranma cuando está al lado de una mujer sería capaz de besarla, sino dime tu cuantas veces te ha besado- akane se soltó del abrazo de nabiki

akane- sabes tienes razón ranma no sería capaz de besarla, pero dime que debo hacer para que shampoo nos deje en paz

nabiki- se cómo shampoo seduce a ranma

akane -estás loca yo no puedo hacer eso, no puedo ser como esa trepadora- sólo pensar en eso la hacía sonrojarse

nabiki- bueno nos vemos Piénsalo, no golpes muy duro al cuñadito

ranma- perdóname pero es que shampoo toda la mañana estuvo acosándome y no me quería soltar yo no la bese tu viste que hice hasta lo imposible para evitarlo

akane -no te creo yo misma vi cómo te besaba, a ti no te disgustaba como ella te abrazaba, le dio una fuerte cachetada no me vuelvas hacer eso la próxima vez te ira mucho peor

ranma -no creía que una marimacho celosa como tú me pudiera perdonar

akane- apretó muy fuerte sus puños no tientes tu suerte ranma sino quieres que te acabe a golpes cierra la boca"

* * *

Shampoo ya había llegado al café gato- bisabuela ya empecé con el plan la chica violenta estar muy disgustada con airen ya que lo bese, qué hacer tu con ukio y la chica loca

Cologne- yo las tengo enceradas en la bodega les di un poderoso somnífero no despertaran en horas

Shampoo- con razón no aparecer a molestar en todo el día

Cologne- tienes que seducir más al yerno,que te parce si en la noche entras a su cuarto y le das un poderoso somnífero el resto te lo dejo a ti

Shampoo- no se esperar mejor a ver como actúa la chica violenta si ver que airen todavía estar a su lado hacer lo que dice bisabuela

* * *

Akane ya había llegado a su casa tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, la imagen del beso que le dio shampoo a ranma no la dejaba en paz" será que nabiki tiene la razón ¿pero que debo hacer?

Ranma estaba entrenando en el dojo " como se atrevió a besarme esa loca de shampoo pero lo más raro fue que la actitud de akane que estará planeando" de solo pensar en lo que akane le haría él ponía los pelos de punta

Nabiki- cuñadito tienes muy buena suerte con las mujeres tienes muy enamorada ha shampoo y también a mi hermana

Ramna tu hermana no seas mentirosa, sabes lo que le pasa akane, ¿Por qué? No me trato mal y no me dio una buena paliza

Nabiki- no lo sé pero si me pagas 1000 yens lo puedo averiguar

Ranma -cómo crees que te voy apagar tanto dinero por solo esa información además no tengo ni un yen

Shampoo- Wo ai ni airen

Ranma al escuchar esas palabras se puso a temblar, ya que sabía que solo podía ser shampoo ella traerían muchos problemas con akane

Shampoo- abrazo muy fuerte a ranma como si quisiera dejarlo sin aire

En ese momento bajo akane al dojo miro a shampoo con mucha ira-¿ que se te perdió aquí?

Shampoo- solo venir a ver a mi airén

Akane -él no es tu airen sino que es mi ranma

Continura bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic que pasar en el siguiente capítulo será que shampoo logra su objetivo o akane seguirá el consejo de su hermana nabiki

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews , gracias por sus consejo y su apoyo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28

Wo ai ni te amo

Airen esposo


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**Seras solo mio**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**SOMOS NOVIOS**

Shampoo- que harás si yo no soltar airen

akane tomó un balde lleno con agua se los arrogo a shampoo y a ranma, dejándolos totalmente mojados ,todos quedaron muy impactados al ver que shampoo aún seguía siendo una mujer

shampoo- chica tonta shampoo no tener miedo al agua, ranma chica si tu querer ser todo un hombre tener que casarte conmigo- acariciaba el rostro de ranko

akane- déjalo no lo toques

shampoo- si quieres que la suelte tener que pelear conmigo soltó a ranko y se preparó para atacar akane

ranko- ten mucho cuidado shampoo pelea sucio y no quiero salgas muy mal herida

akane- no te preocupes, pero no quiero que intervengas en mi pelea

shampoo tomó descuida akane y le propinó un fuerte golpe que la dejó tendida en el suelo

Los ojos de pelirroja de llenaron de angustia- por favor akane levántate- tenía muchas ganas de golpear a shampoo pero no podía intervenir, Gemma la mojo con una tetera con agua caliente recobró su forma original

ranma -shampoo cómo pudiste atacarla de esa manera alcanzó no tienes honor, "akane levanta quiero siempre a tu lado"

shampoo- en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, chica violenta no ser tan débil como tú crees

akane "no puedo darme por vencida y mucho menos perder esta pelea" se levanto del suelo- no creas que podrás derrotarme fácilmente, prepárate para perder

shampoo- no esperaba menos de ti

shampoo lanzó varios patadas y puños las cuáles fueron rechazados por akane, ella contrataco con un con varios golpes los cuáles impactaron a shampoo, estoy hizo que la amazona se enfureciera y empezará a atacarla con mayor demencia, la peliazul recibo muchos golpes y con una fuertes patada la lanzó sobre una las paredes del dojo

Las hermanas de akane estaba muy preocupadas al ver la tremenda golpiza que le estaba dando shampoo - por favor ramna has algo shampoo va a matar a mi hermana- dijo la mayor de las tendo

Shampoo- akane ser muy débil no ser mujer digna de ranma

akane- no digas tonterías, -akane se encontraba ya muy débil pero era más fuerte su amor por ranma el dolor que sentía

ramna- por favor no sigas peleando mira como estas no quiero perderte

akane- lo hago para que nos deje en Paz, "lo hago por ti porque te amo"

ranna -entonces da lo mejor de ti yo sé que tú puedes venderla

shampoo- se enfureció airen yo acabar con akane y luego casarnos y ser muy felices y tener muchos hijos

akane - bueno ya déjate de tus tonterías y sigamos peleando

La pelea se tornó más violenta akane le estaba dando una muy buena golpiza a la Chinita- esto es por haber besado a mi ranma-,shampoo sacó sus chuis y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el cabeza dejando akane inconsciente, con una de sus manos la tomó por el cuello estaba apuntó de darle el golpe final pero ranna detuvo el puño de shampoo, - ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me detienes?

ranma -porque yo amo akane y no dejare que la sigas golpeándola

Todos quedaron muy impresionados por lo que ranma había dicho

shampoo soltó akane ,ramna la cargo entre sus brazos

shampoo -yo sé que akane no amar a un chico que se transforma en chica

ranma- tu si me amas a si con mi maldición

shampoo -sólo amar a ramna hombre por eso cuando sea mi esposo yo curarte de esa maldición

ranma -nunca seré tu esposo mi corazón el pertenece akane con tal de estar a su lado me olvidaría de la cura para mi maldición, yo sé ella que me ama así tal como soy

shampoo llorada -sabes tú nunca serás feliz con akane yo me encargaré de que ella te odie, vas a sentir todo el dolor que yo siento ya lo verás vas a venir a buscarme, salió corriendo rumbo al café gato

kasumi- ranma debes llevar a mi hermana al hostipal ella necesita que la examine

ranma iba saliendo de la casa con akane entre sus brazos cuando de repente ella despertó – por favor ranma llévame a mi cuarto no quiero ir al hospital solo quiero estar contigo

Ranma-pero akane necesitas que te examine tienes muchas heridas y shampoo te dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

akane no quiero ir al hospital por que estaría lejos de ti , dime si es cierto lo que le dijiste a shampoo cuando de tuviste su golpe en verdad me amas o solo lo imagine

ranma- yo te amo y por favor no vuelvas a pelear con esa loca, no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar, me sentía muy mal cuando ella te golpeaba quería que fuera yo al que hubieran golpeado

akane perdóname por dudar de ti pero es que me deje llevar por mis celos y no me gusta que nadie no sea yo te bese porque te amo te amo tal como eres, por favor súbeme a mi cuarto quiero descansar

* * *

shampoo ya había llegado al café gato sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y tenía muchos golpes en su rostro

cologne-¿ qué te paso Bisnieta ?

shampoo- pelear con akane yo ganarle pero ranma me rechazo decir que amar a la chica violenta

cologne ya veo ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Shampoo querer que ranma sufra y que la chica violenta sufra lo que yo estoy sufriendo en este momento

cologne- entonces vas hacer lo que te dije,

shampoo si pero esperar a que estén bien juntos así les va a doler más, los voy a dejar tranquilos por unos días , que vamos hacer con ukio y la chica loca

cologne- yo las voy a dejar en sus casas ya no necesitamos tenerlas encerradas

shampoo- pero bisabuela si le cuenta akane lo de nuestro plan

cologne- ellas no saben nada porque todo el tiempo han estado dormidas

* * *

ranma- dejo akane sobre su cama y salió del cuarto

kasumi -¿por qué? no llevaste akane al hospital como te dije

ranma- akane me dijo que la dejara en su cuarto que lo único que quería era descansar, pero sería mejor que llamaras al doctor tofu

kasumi- si voy a ir a buscarlo

ranma bajo hasta la cocina tenía mucha hambre

nabiki- hola cuñadito te lo tenías bien guardado pero yo ya sabía que ustedes se querían,¿ qué vas a hacer? Con la loca de shampoo

ranma no lo sé lo único en que puedo pensar es en que akane se mejore, no la dejare sola

nabiki - yo de ti tendría mucho cuidado con sus amenazas ya que una mujer traicionada es muy peligrosas

ranma - si por que no puede entender que yo no la amo y nunca la amare, ojalá nunca la hubiera conocido todo sería más fácil

nabiki - no lo creo fue gracias a ella que ustedes dos decidieron confesar lo que siente,

ranma- viéndolo de ese manera creo que tienes toda la razón pero a hora solo quiero cuidar akane, espero que el doctor tofu venga y la pueda examinar

nabiki si mi pobre hermana recibió muchos golpes pensé que shampoo la iba a matar

Ranma-no digas eso ni en broma

Una hora después había llegado el doctor tofu ya había terminado de examinar akane estaba saliendo del cuarto

ranma -dijame doctor como esta akane

Doctor- tofu por fortuna ella es chica muy fuerte sólo tiene unos cuantos moretones y unas heridas no muy profundas te recomienda que la cuides muy bien

ranma -gracias doctor me siento mucho más tranquilo

doctor tofu -te dejó tengo que visitar a otros pacientes

ranma gracias doctor tofu por haber venido

kasumi llamó a ranma para que le llevar algo de comer a su hermana akane,

ranma entró al cuarto de akane

ranma- cómo te sientes, viene a traerte tu comida

akane -gracias pero me siento muy débil para tomar los palillos, tu me la puedes dar si- en su cara tenía un gran sonrisa,

ranma como mucha delicadeza tomó los palillos cogió la comida y la llevo con mucha suaviza a la boca de akane así lo hizo hasta que se terminó toda la comida, iba de salida cuando akane lo detuvo -quédate esta noche a mi lado

ranma -pero akane no quiero que tu pienses de yo soy un pervertido, y tu familia que va a pensar de nosotros

akane -tonto no vamos hacer nada malo además y tu yo estamos comprometidos

ramna se acostó al lado de akane, ella puso su cabeza sobre pecho de su amado, muy levantó su cabezas y busco los labios de su amor y poco apoco se fue acercándonos muy lentamente hasta que los rozó sus labios con los el aquel pequeño rose se convirtió en un apasionado beso que duro algunos minutos se separaron por faltan aire akane volvió a dejar su cabeza sobre el pecho de ranma.

akane- te gusto el beso que te di

ranma- si ,nunca pensé que una chica tan violenta como tu pudiera ser tan tierna, tan dulce, tan especial por ello me robaste mi corazón

akane -sabes me siento muy bien cuando estoy a tu lado quisiera estar asi por siempre junto a ti

ranma -quieres mi novia y no una más de mis tantas prometidas

akane -estás hablando en serio no te estas burlando de mi

ranma -claro que es en serio y mucho más por lo que hiciste hoy al enfrente a shampoo

akane - claro que si quiero ser tu novia

Hacia pasaron varios días las peleas entre ellos eran mucho menores a hora se trataban mucho mejor y eran pareja de verdad, ya no les molestaba la idea de sus padres de casarlos, iban rumbo al Instituto furikan tomados de las manos estaba besándose cuando a lo lejos los vio rioga,

rioga no podía creer lo que veía, como era posible que eso dos que se siempre se trataban como perros y gatos estuvieran tomados de las manos y se hubiera besado, salió corriendo su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos , si por el fuera les habría lanzado un poderoso rugido de león pero algo lo detuvo cuando el corria

shampoo- ni hao chico cerdo ver que tú también estar triste, te vengo a proponer un trató yo te puedo curar de tu maldición

rioga -no te vengas a burlar de mi tu sabes muy bien que los pozos de jusenkyo se mezclaron y se demoran varios años en restableces

shampoo lo tomó de la mano lo llevo hasta una fuente y ella se sumergió en la fuente, rioga no podía creer que shampoo no se hubiera convertido en una gata.

rioga- pero no hiciste para quitarte tu maldición

shampoo -ser un secreto sólo decirte si me ayudas a separar a esos dos yo encargarme de akane y tú de ranma.

rioga -no sé ,no quiero perder la amistad de akane

shampoo -tranquilo akane después de lo que voy hacer va a odiar a ranma y tu estar hay para consolarla

rioga -está bien lo hago porque quiero ver sufrir a ranma

* * *

ramna y akane llegaron a su salón sus compañeros no podía creer como se mirada, ranma era muy caballeroso con akane incluso llegaron a besar delante de todos su compañeros, ellos estaban atónitos no podían creer que esos dos que no hacían más que tratarse mal estaba besándose, a ellos no les importaba que los vieran porque estaban en su mundo en ese instante era solo de ellos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por ukio y kuno los cuáles se veían muy molestos

ukio- que poción o hechizo usaste para que mi rancha te besara

ramna -no es ninguna de esas cosas que tú dices sólo es que nos dimos cuenta que éramos unos tontos que nos hacíamos mucho daño negando lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, además tu siempre supiste que yo amaba akane, tu sabes que sólo te veía como una buena amiga

akane- perdónanos si te hacemos daño con nuestra relación, sabes yo también quiero ser tu amiga

ukio sabía que su amigo tenía la razón pero ella se había ilusionado que ranma y akane nunca se dijeran lo que sentían y que solo serían amigos, salió del salón con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

ranma- espera ukio no te vayas así

akane déjala que se valla, está muy dolida espero algún día nos pueda perdonar

kuno -yo kuno tatewaki te matare por haber deshonrado a mi akane se lanzó sobre ranma pero fue mando a volar por una patadas de ramna y akane, ellos se miraron a los y se sonrieron todo el dia se la pasaron hablando con sus amigos

ya era de noche cada uno se fue su cuarto se despidieron con un beso

ranma -no veo la hora de poder dormí juntos como una pareja

akane -tenemos que esperar a que estemos casados además a mí me daría mucha pena que nos descubrieran haciendo tu sabes

ranma -tienes razón es mejor ir despacio pero no veo la hora de que tú y yo seamos solo uno

akane -se sonrojo por las imágenes que pasaba por su cabeza- adiós que sueñes conmigo

ranma -y tu conmigo

ranma entró a su cuarto estaba solo ya que su padre se fue con su madre a visitar a unos amigos se acostó sobre el futon y en menos de nada quedó profundamente dormido, shampoo entró por la ventana sin hacer ningún ruido, de uno de sus bolsillo sacó un pañuelo y un frasco con un poderoso somnífero impregno el pañuelo con el contenido del frascos y muy lentamente se fue acercando a donde estaba ranma, colocó el pañuelo sobre la nariz de ranma el abrió los ojos pero no pudo hacer nada ya que al poco tiempo se quedó muy profundamente dormido- esta noche serás solamente mío- sonreía la Chinita-mañana la chica violenta te va a odiar

hola amigos como vieron en este capítulo akane y ranma confesaron sus sentimientos por como siempre alguien tiene que dañar la felicidad de los demás, shampoo hará lo que sea para cumplir sus deseos

**Maxhika hola amiga gracias a uno de tus comentarios fue que se me ocurrió la idea para este fic te prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá mucho drama**

**Wolfing23 gracias amigo por leer mi fic**

**From: akarly hola me da mucho gusto que también leas este fic**

**nicole007 gracias por tus comentarios **

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus comentarios

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**Seras solo mio**

**CAPITULO 3**

**UNA MAÑANA DE DOLOR**

shampoo despojó de todo su ropa a ramna no podía creer lo que veía aquel cuerpo de músculos bien definidos, hacía que sus más oscuras pasión salieran a la luz y le hiciera perder su cabeza, al verlo así tan indefenso lo hacía de desearlo más, se mordía su labio inferior, y con su lengua se lamía sus labios, al pensar el que iba hacer sola de ella toda la noche, "esa chica violenta ser muy afortunada, pero esta noche ser sólo mío, lo voy a pasar muy bien contigo amor mío,"shampoo se fue quitándose su ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnuda se acostó a su lado, le dio un apasionado beso para luego besar todo su cuerpo, el rose de su piel con la piel ranma la hacía perderse un mar de pasión, acariciaba el pecho de su amado, con su lengua los labios de ramna.

akane en su corazón sentí que algo malo pasaba tenía unas necesidad de ver a su amado, pero por otra parte la razón le decía que nada pasada que sólo era su imaginación, decidió no pensar más que lo más conveniente era descansar y no pensar más en lo que le decía su corazón, esta decisión le iba a traer mucho dolor

akane te amo decía el chico de la trenza, solo pensar en su amor, él no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

shampoo- calla mi amor no arruines este mágico instante ella continuo besándolo y acariciándolo, ese instante era solo suyo por nada del mundo lo iba a perder, no le importaba lo que ramna había dicho porque en la mañana todo iba a cambiar, término muy agotada se arroparon los dos con una sábana y puso su cabeza en el pecho ranma " gracias airen haber hecho shampoo muy feliz, quiero ver la cara de akane cuando nos vea juntos" fue vencida por el sueño

Ya había amanecido akane se alistaba para ir a estudiar, fue a despertar a ranma cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos no podía cree lo veía en su corazón sentía mucho dolor al ver a su amor durmiendo con su peor enemiga gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ranma porque

Toda su familia subió a ver que le había pasado ha akane todos quedaron muy impresionados al ver ramna y a shampoo a costado junto a él con su cabeza sobre su pecho

ranma abrió sus ojos tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza- que pasa akane

akane- como fuiste capaz de revolcarte con esta desvergonzada, yo fui una tonta en creer que tú me amabas

ramna quedo atónito al ver a su lado a la Chinita- no es lo que tú crees a no pasó nada yo estaba durmiendo cuando sentí que algo me tapó la nariz y abrí los ojos al poco tiempo quede dormido

shampoo -airen hacerme el amor toda la noche y decir que akane solo ser un juego que amarme como nunca haber amado a nadie

ranma- no es cierto es mentira tu sabes que ella haría lo imposible por separarnos

shampoo abrazo muy fuerte y lo beso- gracias por haber sido yo la primera mujer con quien tu estar

akane se acercó dónde estaban ranma y shampoo de sus ojos salían muchas lágrimas, les dio una fuerte cachetada a los dos- no quiero volverte a ver en mi Vida lárgate con esa cualquiera y nunca me vuelvas a buscarme, salió de cuarto de ranma rumbo a la calle

shampoo tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, por fin había logrado separarlos

ranma -espera akane yo te amo y nunca te engañado- iba a salir de tras de ella pero shampoo no lo dejaba ir

soun -estoy muy decepcionado de ti ramna como fuiste capaz de engañar a mi hija, en mi propia casa el compromiso entre tú y mi hija queda anulado y quiero te vallas de mi casa ahora mismo

kasumi cómo pudiste hacerle esto mi hermana ella te amaba mucho la pobre no se merecía lo que tú le hiciste

nabiki- yo sé que tú no eres capaz de hacer estas tipo de cosas y creo que todo fue culpa de shampoo , sabes que puedes confiar mi cuidadito

Las hermanas de akane y soun salieron del cuarto de ranma

ranma se sentía devastado pero por lo menos nabiki confiaba en él lo único que le importaba, era buscar a su akene y pedir que por lo menos lo escuchara

shampoo- airen shampoo estar feliz de que tú y Chica violenta terminar yo te lo dije tu sufrí por haber rechazado, pero aún así todavía amarte, pasa una buena noche contigo

ranma porque no entiendes que yo no te amo y nunca te amaré, si tú me amaras de verdad me dejarías ser feliz con akane, sabes sólo siendo por un gran odio y lastima tendrás mi cuerpo pero nunca mi corazón, no fuiste suficiente mujer para conquistarme sino que tuviste que usar tus trucos sucios para poder sepárame de akane, tú no eres mi la mitad linda que akane- de sus ojos salían muchas lágrimas .

shampoo debes estar bromeando yo ser más linda que esa chica violenta además yo poder tener a cualquier hombre bajo mis pies, con una de sus dedos tomó una lágrima de los ojos de ranma y metió su dedo en su boca, sabes tus lágrimas son muy dulces

ranma- quiero que te lárgate de mi vida, déjame en paz, no quiero volverte a ver nunca

shampoo si cambias de idea sebes donde estoy, ella se visto salió con una enorme sonrisa

ramna se sentía derrotado no podía dejar de llorar y no podía cree lo que estaba pasando ayer él y su amada akane estaba juntos y felices hora estaba solo, pero no podía quedarse hay llorando como un niño tenía que ir a buscar a su amada, se visto y salió de la casa de los tendo lo único que le importaba era encontrar a su amada

* * *

Akane caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de nerima, tenía tanto dolor en su corazón no podía creer que ranma se había acostado con shampoo," porque al caso no fue suficiente el amor que te daba fui una tonta en creer que ranma se fijaría en mí, yo una chica violenta y poco cariñosa, pero los días que pase el fueron los mejores, pensé que en verdad me amaba, pero ya no más tengo que olvidarlo así me duela.

A lo lejos venia rioga como siempre estaba perdido

Rioga ¿Qué te pasa akane? Porque estas tan triste estuviste llorando al caso ranma te hizo algo

Akane- hola rioga ramna y yo terminamos

Rioga-¿que terminaron?

Akane- verdad que tú no sabes ranma y yo éramos novios pero esta mañana al despertar entre a su cuarto y lo vi junto a shampoo acostados con sus cuerpos desnudos

Rioga sabía que shampoo tenía un plan para separarlos pero nunca se imaginó que llegaría a esos extremos,- ese saotome como pudo ser capaz de hacerte esto si fuera él te seria fiel

Akane si lo que más me duele es que me enamore perdidamente de el

Esa palabras lo lastimaban mucho pero él sabía que akane nunca lo veria como un novio sino como un buen amigo pero era la oportunidad que él estaba esperando para decirle que él la amaba – tú lo sigues amando

Akane si aún lo amo pero no sé si el me ama o como dijo shampoo solamente fui un juego para él, akane abrazo a rioga y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo lejos ranma los veía él pensó que lo había besado en la boca, se llenó de mucha rabia

Akane - tu eres unmuy buen amigo por escuchar mis problemas

Ranma se acercó a donde ellos estaban sentía mucha ira por lo que había visto- cómo pudiste besar a rioga yo que venía hablar contigo

Rioga- como te atreves a venir a molestarnos tú no tienes derecho a reprocharnos nada, además no estábamos haciendo nada malo, no como tú y shampoo yo nunca pensé que serias tanta descarado a costarte con ella en la casa akane

Ranma- yo no me acosté con shampoo y yo no hice nada ella fue la que se aprovechó de mi

Rioga - no me creas tan tonto, como que ranma no hizo nada que fue violado por shampoo como no-, lo decía en un tono burlón

Ranma- eso fue lo que paso akane mirame a los ojos y sabrás que no te miento yo nunca sería capaz de engañarte ni en destruir nuestro amor

Rioga- cállate saotome tu nunca amaste solo jugaste con ella

Ranma- tú no te metas este problema es entre akane- yo estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando akane se metió entre los dos y le dio una cachetada a ranma,- ya lo comprendí espero que tú y rioga sea muy felices, pero nunca te olvides que yo siempre te amare,- bajo la cabeza y salió corriendo a toda prisa,- "porque yo sé que lo que paso esta mañana te hizo mucho daño pero yo pensé que confiabas en mí, que tonto soy como pude creer que tú te fijarías en mí ya no me importa nada iré donde shampo y le pediré que me diga cuál es la cura para mi maldición

Rioga ¿porque le pegaste a ranma?

Akane -no lo se me deje llevar por el dolor que siento," ese tonto como siempre todo lo mal interpreta, tengo que olvidarte de el todavía me duele mucho verte, me hubiera gustado abrazar y besarte pero no puedo perdonarte hasta luego mi baka," bueno rioga me gustó mucho verte cuídate amigo

Rioga- tenía muchas ganas de contarle que shampoo les había tendido una trampa pero no pudo

akane se fue rumbo a su casa tenía muchas ganas de golpear algo para sacar toda la furia que tenía en su interior

* * *

Shampoo ya había llegado al café gato en su cara tenía una gran sonrisa

Cologne- bisnieta por lo que veo tu plan va por buen camino

Shampoo – si bisabuela anoche ranma fue solo mío además la relación entre airen y la chica violenta se termino

Cologne bien hecho bisnieta a hora solo esperar que el yerno venga a firmar los papeles de tu matrimonio

Shampoo yo sé que el venir lo hare que me suplique que lo ayude a curar su maldición pero si el no querer que vamos hacer

Cologne- pues golpearlo muy duro al yerno hasta dejarlo inconsciente y llevarlo hasta la aldea de la supremacía femenina

Shampoo si esa ser una buena idea haya no poder negarse a casarse conmigo o sino tener que morir

Cologne si esas son las leyes espero que el yerno no se niega bueno esperemos a ver qué pasa

Rioga entro por equivocación en el restaurante de ukio

Ukio- hola rioga no sabes cuánto gusto me da de volverte a ver

Rioga hola ukio como estas

Ukio-¿qué te pasa? Rioga

Rioga- bueno es que shampoo creo un plan para separar a ranma y akane por lo que se ella se acostó con ranma

Ukio – no te puedo creer yo sé que ranma ama mucho akane el me lo dijo ayer en el colegio

Rioga- yo creo que le hizo algo a ramna para que estuvieran juntos toda la noche

Ukio- esa shampoo nunca se va ha cansar de interferir en la relación de ranma y akane, tenemos que ayudarlos

Rioga - pero yo pensé que tú amabas a ranma

Ukio- si pero me di cuenta que el solo ama akane y no quiero interferir entre ellos, además el solo me ve como una amiga, no quiero hacerles más daño a ellos y luchar por una relación que no puede ser

Rioga- sabes yo también estaba enamorado de akane pero al verla hoy tan triste me di cuenta que ella ama mucho a ranma tenía muchas ganas de contarle el plan de shampoo pero no tuve el valor para hacerlo

Ukio tenemos que ayudarlos a que estén juntos de nuevo

Rioga si la pobre akane ya ha sufrido demasiado

Akane estaba rompiendo varios montones de ladrillos contoda su fuerza los hacia añicos- solo podía pensar en ranma cuando el daba de comer, cuando le dijo que fueran novios, pero después su mente en su solo podía ver a su amado junto a shampoo,- mentiroso tu nunca me amaste

* * *

Nabiki- hermana porque te haces daño, ranma te ama, al pobre mi padre lo hecho de la casa

Akane- a mí que me importa el en este momento debe estar con su amor con la descarada de shampoo

Nabiki- por lo que veo todavía sientes algo por el

Akane yo ya no amar a hace baka, pervertido por mí que se quede con su noviecita

Nabiki- vas a perder al hombre que amas por las trampas de shampoo

Akane- cuales trampas tú crees que shampoo abuso de ramna no me hagas reír sobre todo ranma no están débil

Nabiki mira lo que nosotras encontramos en el cuarto de ranma-, era el frasco del somnífero el cual se él había caído a shampoo

Akane- ¿que hay en este frasco?

Nabiki- no lo sé solo léelo

Akane- a mí no me importa lo que haya en ese frasco, sola quiero estar sola .déjame sola, no entiendes quiero estar sola

Nabiki bueno hermana después no te arrepientas cuando ranma se valla con shampoo

* * *

Ranma estaba llegado al café gato, sampoo salió a la puerta

Ranma- vine a que me digas como curar mi maldición

Shampoo yo te lo dije que vendrías a buscarme pero hora quiero te arrodilles y me pidas perdón por lo que me dijiste esta mañana

Ranma estaba destrozado si akane su vida no tenía sentido. se arrodillo - perdone por lo que te dije esta mañana estaba confundido

Shampoo- ahora querer que firmes este papel, se lo paso a

Ranma - que es este papel no entiendo lo que dice todo esta En chino

Shampoo- solo fírmalo es un compromiso que tienes que cumplir si yo te llevo al pozo donde curar tu maldición

Ranma bueno si solo es eso lo firmare, estaba dudando ya estaba a punto de firmar

Ukio ranmaaaa nooo

Hola amigos como vieron shampoo se salió con la suya acabo con el noviazgo de ranma y akane la muy descarada abuso del pobre ranma y sobre el hecho akane termino con él, por quien no, bueno por otro lado será que ranma firma el compromiso, y akane se da de cuenta que cayó en la trampa de shampoo lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo nos vemos

Continuara

**Maxhika hola amiga mira shampoo no descanso hasta separar a ranma y akane esa bruja usa cualquier método contal de salirse con la suya**

**Nicole007 el pobre no se pudo salvar shampoo a buso de el**

**Akarly como viste las cosas entre ramna y akane se dañaron y por el momento están separados**

**Wolfing 23 amigo por desgracia triunfo el mal pero no va hacer por mucho tiempo**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus comentarios

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

SERAS SOLO MIO

Capitulo 4

RECONCILIACION

ukio lanzó una mini espátula y rompió el papel justo antes de que ranma lo firmara esto molesto a shampoo

shampoo -¿por qué meterte en lo que no te importante ukio?

Ukio- !cómo pudiste de aprovecharte mi amigo rancha¡ eres de lo peor

shampoo -tener envidia de shampoo, ranma haber sido sólo mío por una noche y tú nunca lo tendrás para ti

ukio miraba a la Chinita con mucha ira-rancha no puedo creer que no te des cuenta que shampoo está obsesionada contigo y haría cualquier cosa para separarte de akane

shampoo- no es cierto airen, ukio estar celosa porque saber que nunca serás más que una amiga

ukio- sé que tú eres mi amigo, al principio me dolió mucho saber que tu amabas akane pero comprendí que no tenía sentido Seguir peleando por tu amor, no como otras que no les importa destruir el amor de los demás con tal cumplir sus caprichos

shampoo -yo amar airene y dejarnos ser felices

ukio yo sé que ranma no te ama y nunca te amara

shampoo-! CÁLLATE MALDITA! yo hare que ranma olvide akane ,ella no lo ama si no porque beso a rioga

ukio- ¿porque ibas a firmar ese papel?, alcanzó no sabes que shampoo te iba a engañar

ranma- yo lo sé pero es el precio que tengo que pagar para ser normal

ukio- dónde quedó el amor que sentías por akane

ranma ella también me engaño decía que me amaba mientras estaba con rioga,

ukio -no seas tonto ella te ama lo que pasa es esta muy dolida contigo no fue fácil para ella verte con shampoo y yo sé que ella no ama rioga

ranma- ella lo beso a demás me dio una cachetada cuando lo iba a golpear

shampoo- ella solo te utilizo, ella solo burlarse de tu amor si tú me das una oportunidad podría hacerte muy feliz

ukio- no te dejes confundir por las palabras de shampoo, rioga me dijo que ella planeado todo esto para separarte de akane

shampoo airen será solo mío ni tu ni chica violenta lo pondrán evitar que nosotros nos casemos

ranma que muy sorprendido por las palabras de shampoo- un momento yo no me casare contigo nunca seré tu esposo yo amo akane aunque ella en este momento me esté odiando nunca dejare de amarla y así que este con otro no podría olvidarla aunque mi corazón sufriera mucho

shampoo -empezó a llorar ! airen no decir eso cuando estábamos juntos¡ airen jugar con shampoo, yo no ser como chica violencia nunca engañarte con otro hombre, mi amor ser sólo para ti, entonces no sé por qué no quererme- ella lo brazo

ranma- no llores más sabes que no me gusta ver llorar a ninguna mujer, tu sabes que yo sólo puedo verte como una amiga a pesar de todo el daño que nos has hecho akane y a mí, no te puedo amar y nunca te amaré, mi corazón le pertenece akane

shampoo se alejó de ramna -amigos para que, tu tendrás que estar conmigo por las buenas por las malas serás sólo mío ya lo veras- salió corriendo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

ukio ¿qué vas hacer ramncha?

ranma no lo sé ya estoy empezando a cansarme de esta situación,hasta estaría dispuesto a perder con musse, además no tengo donde ir sabes me siento muy triste mi mundo se derrumbó mi felicidad fue efímera, akane no quiere volver a ver,

ukio- si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo

ramna- no gracias no quiero tener más problemas con akane tu sabes bien que ella mal interpreta las cosas

ukio entonces no te puedes negar a que invite a comer unos panes Japonés

ranma sabes tengo mucha hambre esta mañana no pude desayunar

* * *

akane se encontraba en su cuarto estaba muy triste no podía cree que solo ayer ramna y ella estaba juntos desde que ellos había podido admitir su amor

Recuerdos de akane

(Te amo akane, quieres ser mi única novia y no una más de mis tantas prometidas)! mentirosos, mentirosos¡-cómo pudiste engañarme así -( airen hacerme el amor toda la noche y decir que akane solo ser un juego que amarme como nunca haber amado a nadie ) ! Maldita shampoo como te odio con toda mi alma ¡" ranma como quisiera odiarte con todo mi corazón así sería más fácil poderte olvidar, pero no puedo engañarme, quisiera estar a tu lado y probar de nuevo tus labios y sentir el latido de tu corazón palpitando por mi "- te extraño mi baka

kasumi- hermana puedo entrar, me tienes muy preocupada, podemos hablar

akane - claro sigue, de que quieres hablar

kasumi- de ti y de ramna,¿qué piensa hacer?

akane por mí que se vaya con esa desvergonzada son tal para cual, esos dos me han causado mucho dolor

kasumi -estas segura que eso es lo que quieres o sólo lo dices porque estas muy dolida

akane -quiero olvidarme ya de ranma y Seguir como era mi vida antes de conocerlo

kasumi -te voy a dar un consejo búscalo él te ama, igual que tú lo amas a el

nabiki tu sí que eres terca o no quieres entender mira el frasco que te di es un poderoso somnífero

akane -tú crees que ranna fue drogado

nabiki- claro que si esa shampoo se aprovechó de él, ella haría todo lo posible para que ustedes dos estén separados y quedarse con ranma

akane- sabes si el me amara como tú dices no se hubiera dado por vencido te apuesto que el debe estar muy feliz a lado de esa cualquiera

nabiki - no lo creo tu sabes que el solo te ama a ti, además nuestro padre lo hecho de nuestra casa y rompió su compromiso

akane! Como que no estamos comprometidos ¡

nabiki- yo pensé que te ibas a sentir feliz de no estar comprometido con ramna desde el principio no estuviste de acuerdo a que mi padre te obligara a casar con ranma

akane- se sentía muy triste ya que sin el compromiso ya no había nada que la uniera a ranma la pobre solo podía suspirar

nabiki búscalo él te ama y el muy tonto siempre es muy orgulloso alguien tiene que dar el primer paso para que se reconcilien

akane saben quiero estar sola, tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¿ranma dónde estás?¿ porque no me busca? Acaso no me amas, suspiro

* * *

shampoo se encontraba muy enojada no estaba dispuesta a que ranma la volviera a rechazar

shampoo- no soportar más que airen me rechacé yo no sé qué le ve a chica violenta yo ser más bonita que ella , por lo menos los pude sepáralos

cologne- me duele mucho decírtelo pero ranma ama akane y ella a el y tú sabes bien que anoche entre tú y ranma no pasó nada así que no le puedes decir vas a tener un hijo de el

shampoo si pero él y la chica violenta no saber pude ser una buena idea,

cologne- no lo sería mejor llevarlo a china a la aldea de supremacía femenina y ya el se tiene que casar contigo o si no acepta el morirá

shampoo -airen va hacer solo mío tenga lo que tenga hacer

* * *

ranma y ukio habían llega a u´chans

ukio - sigue ranma estás en tu casa

ranma se molestó mucho al ver que allí rioga sintió muchas ganas de golpearlo

rioga- perdóneme ranma por lo que paso esta mañana está muy molesto por lo que le hiciste akane, ademas shampoo me propuso un trato que si los separaba yo sería normal libre de mi maldición

ranma - esa shampoo por que no entiende que yo no la amo solo amo akane

ukio- lo que pasa es que ella está obsesionada contigo, esa clase de mujeres no se detienen ante nada con tal de cumplir sus caprichos te compadezco ranmcha

ranma- rioga como fuiste capaz de besar akane de aprovecharte de su dolor

rioga -ella fue la que me beso pero en la mejilla

ranma- no seas mentiroso yo sé que tu estas enamorado de ella desde que la conoció y siempre busca la forma de estar con ella no es cierto p-chan

rioga si pero ella no me ama a mi si no a ti, ella solo me ve como un amigo, ya no me interpondré entre tú y akane así que p-chan no te va a molestar más búscala ella te necesita

ranma- sabes no te creo siempre dices lo mismo

rioga- ya no mas ranma ya encontré a una a alguien que me gusta

ranma- yo la conozco

rioga- si es ukio

ranma- te lo tenías muy bien guardado amiga así que p-chan y tu son novios

Los dos se sonrojaron por el comentario de ranma

ukio- no seas tonto solo somos amigos

ranma -amigos como no, espero que tú y rioga puedan ser felices ya que akane y yo nunca podremos estar juntos

ukio- búscala ella te ama lucha por tu amor , ranma saotome se va a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, ese no es el rancha que yo conozco

rioga- si amigo desde que te conozco nunca le huyes a un reto siempre buscas la forma de ganar, no te rindas o después te vas a repetir

ranma sitio unas ganas enorme de ver a su amada akane pero él sabía que no era bienvenido en la casa de los tendo, pero eso no lo detendría ,compro un hermoso ramo de rosas, akane no te voy a perder luchare por tu amor , no puedo estar un minuto más sin ti salto por los tejados de nerima hasta llegar a la ventana del cuarto de akane golpeó la ventana

akane sintió un gran felicidad porque sabía que el único que golpeaba su ventana era ranma, separo de su cama y abrió su ventana- que haces aquí yo pensaba que estabas con tu amada shampoo

ranma "cálmate ranma no le hagas caso o si no todo va hacer peor" - puedo pasar a tu cuarto

akane se sorprendió por que ranma no la había insultado -bueno pasa tenemos mucho por hablar- ranma entro por la venta ranma tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y besarla, pero se contuvo. le dio el ramo de rosas- mira son para ti, perdóname por lo que paso esta mañana, pero no recuerdo lo que paso anoche

Akane -mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad tú me amas o solo soy un juego para ti como dijo shampoo

Ranma- tú sabes que te amo y estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti- ranma abrazo akane- sabes este día fue un infierno para mí ,solo verte junto a rioga me hizo sentir un gran dolor, y para completar la loca de shampoo no quiere entender que yo te amo solo a ti

Akane- no lo se ranma al verte a su lado me afecto mucho no sé si puedo confiar otra vez en ti

Ranma -que puedo hacer para que me perdones, sabes si no estoy a tu lado no puedo ser feliz

Akane- solo quiero estar sola-, ramna se puso muy triste porque no esperaba que akane lo rechazara,

Ranma -gracias los últimos días que pase contigo fueron los mejores de mi vida nunca te olvidare mi amor- el iba saliendo cuando de repente sintió que algo lo detenía

Akane -no te vayas no me dejes solo otra vez ,es que para mí no es fácil saber que shampoo se aprovechó de ti, esta mañana todo mi mundo se vino abajo al verte con ella dormida a tu lado, quise odiarte con todo mi ser pero gracias a mis hermanas me di de cuenta que tu no tuviste la culpa! Yo también te amo¡ y no quiero vivir lejos de ti-, los dos se miraron a los ojos , akane se lanzó sobre ranma, los dos cayeron al piso, akane empezó a besar a ranma con tal pasión como si con sus besos quisiera curar las heridas de sus corazones, con cada beso le decía que lo amaba y que lo deseaba y que nunca lo dejaría ir

Ranma se sentía en el cielo no podía creer que aquella chica que le demostraba su amor apunta de golpes, que siempre lo llamaba baka y que él la ofendía diciéndole marimacho pechiplano,y fea fuera tan duce , tan tierna tan dócil era como si su akane hubiera madurado para convertirse en bella mujer a la que no le molestaba demostrarle cuanto lo amaba

Akane -sabes quiero esta noche estés a mi lado, quiero que seas solo mío y de nadie más ,quiero que tu cuerpo me pertenezca ,solo déjate llevar por tus deseos, sabes quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío y no pienso compartirte con nadie solos tu y yo

La ropa le empezó a estorbar cada vez sus caricias eran más intensas, sus besos eran cálidos e intensos, el roce de sus cuerpos los hacia que se perdieran en un mundo de pasión sus manos se entrelazaron cada vez con más fuerza a medida que iban llegando clímax de su pasión

Ranma -sabes nunca imagine que este momento fura tan especial tan mágico, pero estas actuando muy diferente yo esperaba que tu medieras una buena golpiza porque paso esta mañana

Akane- al calzo no te gusta que yo sea cariñosa contigo y prefieres que insulte y que todo el tiempo te esté golpeando- akane se sentía triste por el comentario de ranma

Ranma - no prefiero a esta akane la que me bese y que me consiente ,sabes a si te ves más linda, pero tenemos que hacer algo para que shampoo nos deje de molestar

Akane -si tienes razón esa mujer no hace más que tocarte y seducirte la muy tonta no entiende que tú me perteneces

Ranma - mañana pienso ir al café gato para hablar con la abisabuela de shampoo a ver cómo puedo romper ese compromiso ya estoy harto de ella

Akane- no quiero que vayas no sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento esa dos te pueden hacer algo malo

Ranma- no te preocupes mañana todo será muy distinto porque no habrá ya nada que nos pueda soparnos, ambos sé que dormidos estaban muy cansados akane puso su cabeza sobre hombro de su amado y tenía la satisfación ya que él había sido suyo y no tuvo que hacer ninguna artimaña para estar con el, poco apoco fue vencida por el sueño

A la mañana siguiente

Akane bajo a desayunar su en su cara tenía una gran sonrisa

Nabiki- veo que a noche la pasaste muy bien tú y ranma no me dejaron dormir

Akane no le importaba los comentarios de su hermana- sabes soy muy feliz

Ranma bajo por las escaleras soun lo vio y se puso muy furioso

Soun- que haces en mi casa ayer no te dije que no te quería ver aquí

Akane- si no quieres que ranma viva aquí entonces yo me iré con el

Soun -pero hija como dices eso, alcanzo olvídate lo que el y shampoo te hicieron

Akene -ramna y yo estamos juntos y dentro de unos meses nos vamos casar

Ranma- si tio soun la única mujer que yo amo es akane y no pienso perderla

Soun -sabe el gusto que me da saber que en poco tiempo la familia saotome y nuestra familia será una sola, hijo no quiero que hagas sufrir a mi hija akane o si no te las veras conmigo

Ranma- no tiene de que preocuparse yo hare akane muy feliz

Fue una mañana muy feliz en la casa tendo,

Ranma -espérame aquí tengo que ir al café gato hablar con la bisabuela de shampoo a ver cómo puedo romper es absurdo compromiso

Akane- Por favor no vayas solo si quieres te puedo a acompañar asi me sentirá más tranquila

Ranma no akane no quiero que vayas conmigo shampoo te podría lastimar, confía en mi dentro de una hora estaré aquí

Pasaron 20 minutos ranma había llegado al café gato shampoo se alegró mucho al ver a ranma

Shampoo -estar muy preocupada por airen ¿Dónde quedarte anoche adormir?

Ranma - me quede con akane

Shampoo sentido mucha ira- ¡que con chica violenta! Pero ella no estar molesta contigo

Ranma -no ella y yo anoche arreglamos muestro problemas y dentro de unos mes nos pensamos casarnos por eso viene hablar con tu bisabuela quiero romper este tonto compromiso

Shampoo - ¡no permitir nunca que te casases con ella prefiero que tu estés muerto¡ de los ojos de la chinita salían muchas lagrimas

Cologne- yo tampoco lo voy a permitir yerno así tu no quieras tendrás que casarte con mi bisnieta

Ranma- ¡nunca seré tu esposo¡ ¡porque yo solo amo akane ni tu ni nadie nos podrán separar!, dígame vieja como puedo romper el compromiso con shampoo donde esta mousse quiero pelear con el

Shampoo- el estar en china ni pienses que te dejare que tu pierdas ante el

cologne -solo la con tu muerte se podrá romper el compromiso con mi bisnieta

Ranma ¡ malditas brujas me voy con akane muy lejos de aquí ,donde nunca nos puedan encontrar!- ranma estaba saliendo cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza el cual lo dejo sin sentido

cologne -bisnieta coge a ranma nos vamos a china haya no podrá decir que no

Sahmpoo cogió a ranma lo mojo con agua fría, llevo a la pelirrojo en su espalda rumbo al puerto donde los esperaba un pequeño barco

Akane estaba muy preocupada algo en su corazón le decía que su amor estaba en peligro, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al café gato con una fuerte pata abrió la puerta busco por todas partes pero no encontró a nadie, escucho unos fuertes graznidos que la condujeron a una jaula- mousse que haces aquí,- la peliazul saco a mousse de la jaula y lo mojo con agua caliente

Akane dime ¿dónde está ranma?

Mousse el ,la momia y mi amada shampoo se fueron a china a obligar a ramna a casarse con mi amada shampoo tenemos que hacer algo para impedir esa boda

Akane ¡esa malditas nunca se cansa de interferir en muestra relación!, salieron muy rápido hasta el muelle, shampoo con ranko sobre su espada y cologeno estaba a punto de subir al barco cuando a lo lejos escucharon la voz de akane y mousse ¡no se vayan! ¡No se los permitiremos!

continuará

hola amigos como leyeron las cosas entre ranma y akane se solucionaron pero su felizdad no duro mucho ya que shampoo y cologne secuestraron a ranma,akane y musse podrán evitar que ellas se vayan a china lo sabremos en el próxima capítulo

**Maxhika**Hola amiga por favor cálmate que te va a dar algo tranquila las cosas entre ranma y akane se habían arreglado pero las brujas los separaran

**elena 79 gracias popr tus comentarios tenía que pasar **

**Wolfing23 si el mal triunfo pero no siempre va hacer así las cosas con los siguientes capítulos van a mejorar para ranma y akane**

**arkarly la relación de nuestros protagonistas mejoro mucho en este capitulo pero siempre hay alguien daña todo**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews , gracias por sus consejo y su apoyo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**Capítulo 5**

**LA PARTIDA**

Pero por desgracia el barco ya había partido la pobre akane en medio de su desesperación se lanzó al agua, ella quería alcanzar aquel barco para rescatar a su amor. pero por desgracia se le había olvidado que no sabía nadar ,la pobre se estaba ahogando mousse al ver que se ahogaba le lanzó una de sus cadenas la pobre ´peliazul la cogió y mousse tiro de ella sacándola a la orilla

Akane- ¡maldita, maldita shampoo¡ con se atrevió a raptar a mi amor, la pobre callo de rodillas se sentía devastada estaba a punto de llorar

Mousse- la culpa de todo esto es de saotome quien sabe que le dio a mi amaba shampoo para que se comportara así

Akane- ¡tú cállate mi ranma no tiene la culpa! esa mujer no lo deja en paz llego hasta acostarse con él, y no nos deja ser felices

Mousse- mi amada shampoo no es así desde que conoció a ranma se comporta diferente

Akane -sabes ranma y yo teníamos planeado casarnos, pero tu amorcito se lo llevo a china y si le hace algo malo me encargare de que la pase muy mal

Mousse- todo gracias a esa estúpida ley, pero por fortuna tenemos una semana para impedir esa boda,

Akane- yo sé que ramna nunca aceptaría ser el esposo de shampoo el me demostró anoche cuanto me ama

Mousse- no estoy muy seguro tu no conoces los métodos que usan las mujeres de la tribu de las amazonas ellas con tal de logar lo que quieren, son capases de darle alguna pócima para que se enamore de mi shampoo, y si el no acepta casarse con ella lo van a matar

Las palabras de mousse afectaron mucho akane sentía un fuerte dolor en su corazón conociendo a ranma el no aceptaría el matrimonio con shampoo , por su cabeza pasaba imágenes de su amor siendo asesinado,- tenemos que hacer algo no permitiré que maten a ranma

Mousse- lo único que lo puede salvar es que tú te enfrentes a shampoo a una pelea por su amor

Akane -tendré que pedirle ayuda a ukio, a rioga para entrenar, "no puedo darme el lujo de volver a perder estando de por medio mi felicidad con mi amado ranma"

Los dos se dirigieron al restaurante de ukio

* * *

Shampoo tenía una gran sonrisa al fin esta con su airen y akane no podía evitar -iairen ser solo mío chica violenta no podrá impedir que él se case conmigo!

Colagno – no estoy muy segura bisnieta tu misma viste como akane lucho hasta el final para impedir que nos fuéramos ella es capaz de ir hasta china para rescatarlo

Shampoo- no importar yo hare que airen se enamore de mí y olvide a esa chica violenta, ya lo veras

Colagno- al menos tenemos una semana para pensar la manera que el yerno se enamore de ti, pero no va hacer nada fácil sacar de su menta akane

shampoo tomo una tetera de agua caliente y mojo a ranko haciendo que ranma volviera a ser hombre- así te vez mejor aieren- lo empezó acaríciale el pelo para luego besarlo" airen tu y yo seremos muy felices , buscare la mañanera de que tu olvides a la chica violenta ya lo veras mi amor"

colagno -se nota que tu amas mucho al yerno pero qué harías si él decide irse con akane

las facciones del rostro de shampoo cambiaron su mirada se tornó en fría y siniestra - yo matarla al frente de airen así enseñarles que conmigo nadie juega,- esas palabras quedaron grabadas en el subconsciente de ranma.

ukio salió para abrir su local de comidas vio a lo lejos acercase akane y mousse poco a poco fueron llegando hasta ella- ¿Qué te paso akane?, ¿Por qué estás tan triste?, pero ven entremos y me cuentas lo que te paso

akane- la loca de shampoo rapto a mi ranma se lo llevo a china para obligarlo a casarse con ella

ukio le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa-¡es el colmo yo pensé que le había quedado muy claro que ranma no la quiere, i ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Akane - venía a perderte un favor será que tú me puedes ayudar a entrenar, es que la única forma de que shampoo nos deje en paz es que yo la derrote en un combate

Ukio- claro amiga sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, además quiero que tú y mi amigo rancha puedan estar juntos de nuevo

Rioga había escuchado la conversación de akane y ukio, se sentía muy molesto ya que por la culpa de la loca de shampoo su amiga akane estaba sufriendo , salió y al ver allí sentado a mousse su furia aumento-¡ que haces aquí sentado deberías estar en china vigilando a la bruja de shampo para que no le haga nada malo a saotome

no te permito que hables así de mi amada shampoo ella no tiene la culpa, todo esto es por esas tontas leyes, los dos estaban a punto de irse a los golpes por fortuna ukio intervino.

Ukio ya cálmense no debemos pelear entre nosotros, debemos buscar la manera de ayudar akane, la pobre está sufriendo mucho

Mousse tiene razón lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir a china y tratar de impedir esa boda no sé qué haría si mi amada shampoo se case con ranma, de solo imaginar que ellos se besaran incremento su ira,- y si llegara tarde no permitiré que ese matrimonio se consuma

Akane lo miraba con ira -no digas bobadas yo sé que ranma nunca me seria infiel , pero también sé que shampoo es capaz de utilizar cualquier artimaña para abusar de é-l, en solo pensar en ello la hacía enfurecer mas

Ukio- no pierdas más tiempo vete ya

Mousse salió del restaurante de ukio , se dirigió al puerto para tomar un barco que lo llevara hasta china

* * *

A la casa de los tendo habían llegado genma y nodoka tras varios días de haber visitado a sus amigos, nabiki les conto todo lo que había pasado con akane y ranma

Nodoka- no te puedo creer lo que me acabas de contar, pero por fortuna ellos se dieron de cuenta de que todo fue una trapa de esa shampoo y están juntos

Genma- mi hijo es muy a afortunado que de que dos muchas tan lindas se pelean por él, eso me recuerda a mi cuando era más joven, por cierto los hombres de mi familia siempre han tenido suerte con las mujeres, tal vez mi hijo se pueda quedar con las dos

Soun- le recuerdo saotome que usted y yo hizo el compromiso de casar a nuestros hijos y la única verdadera prometida de su hijo es mi pequeña akane, espero que le haya quedado muy claro saotome

Genma- tranquilo tendo yo solo estaba bromeando yo sé que la única prometida de mi hijo es su hija

Nabiki- entonces porque comprometió a ranma con ukio

Nodoka- si querido dimos porque lo hiciste

En ese momento llego akane acompañado de rioga y ukio, akane tenía sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar al ver a nodoka corrió así ella y la abrazo

Nodoka- que te pasa hija al caso y mi hijo de nuevo discutio contigo, cuando llege lo voy a reprender,

Akane- no tía él no me hizo nada , es que shampoo y su bisabuela lo raptaron y se fueron rumbo a china, ellas piensa en obligar a mi ranma a casarse con shampoo

Por primera vez nodoka estaba muy furiosa todos se sorprendieron al verla asi, , dejo de abrazar a la peliazul desenfundo su catana,- ¡ no permitir que esa mujer se case con mi hijo , el solo le perteneces akane ella con la única con la que yo le permitiría casarse¡ poco a poco se fue calmando-que vas hacer,

Akane- la única solución que tengo es ir a china y enfrentarme en una pelea con shampoo

Kasumi- hermana pero si última vez que peleaste con shampoo perdiste y saliste muy lastimada

Akane - si pero esta vez va hacer muy diferente me voy a ir a entrenar a las montañas

Genma- si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a entrenar y te puedo enseñar nuevas técnicas

Akane - no gracias tío no quiero que me enseñes la técnica del tigre caído, ni la del perro loco, yo ya les pedí el favor a ukio y a rioga que me ayuden a entrenar

Genma estaba muy molesto por los comentarios de akane- tú te lo pierdes solo quería ayudarte

Akane gracias tío por preocuparte por nosotros, pero a hora estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo que madrugar

Ukio nos vemos aquí a las ocho de la manaña, la cocinera y rioga se despidieron de akane, de toda su familia y se fueron rumbo a la casa de ukio,

akane subió hasta su cuarto ella no podía dormir solo podía pensar en ranma" espero que te encuentres bien mi amor pronto estaremos juntos y seremos libre de esa loca te lo prometo"

* * *

Faltaban algunas horas para que shampo y colagno llegaran a china

Shampo -airen se ve tan lindo así dormido¿ que haremos cuando el despertar?

Colagno -tendremos mantenerlo dormido hasta que lleguemos a la aldea, haya veremos que haremos con el

Shampo si bisabuela airen estará muy molesto cuando despierte, shampoo, no paraba de acariciar a ranma," me pregunto con qué sueñas mi amado airen al caso soñarás conmigo"

**Sueño de ramna**

Ranma se encontraba en la aldea de la supremacía femenina se sorprendió al ver mucha gente reunida en un solo sitio ,él fue a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, shampoo le estaba propinado una tremenda golpiza a la pobre akane que la habia dejado inconsiente, su corazón se aceleró él quería proteger a su amada pero por alguna razón no podía acercarse , era como si un muro invisible se lo impidiera

Shampoo- mira airen chica violenta va a morir tú vas a pagar todos las veces que me rechazaste, de su bolsillo saco una daga estaba apunto calvarla en el corazón de akane

Ranma -¡por favor por lo que más quieras no mates akane , hare lo que tú quieras , si quieres seré tu esposo ,no le hagas daño y déjala en paz!

Shampoo- no, lo siento airen tú me hiciste mucho daño , tu rompiste muchas veces mi corazón a hora yo romperé el tuyo- con aquella daga apuñaleo el corazón de akane

Ranma por fin se pudo moverse ,corrió hasta donde estaba akane, su cuerpo sin vida yacía en un gran charco de sangre el , la tomo entre sus brazos empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho,-akaneee nooo por que, su tristeza era tan infinita, miro a shampoo con mucha ira era como que con su mirada la quisiera matar

Shampoo estaba muy feliz le encanta ver sufrir a ranma,- si quieres poder matarme pero ni así chica violenta volver a la vida,

Ranma - acaba con mi vida no quiero vivir sin akane ,! matarme, matarme, maldita¡ ¡acaba conmigo ya termina de una vez con todo esto!

Shampoo- nunca prefiero verte sufrí, y saber que nunca más estarás al lado de akane, si tanto quieres perder tu vida hazlo tú mismo, le tiro la daga y se marcho

Ranma tomo aquella daga entre sus manos por más que él quería no podía enterrar en su corazón ,por algún motivo desconocido aquella daga no se enterraba en su cuerpo ," porque no puedo estar contigo, porque tenemos siempre que estar separados no es justo,¿ ¡porque!? El destino es tan cruel con nosotros, era tanta su tristeza tanto su dolor, él se despertó con sus ojos llenos de la grimas, vio a shampo y Colagno pero no las reconocía ,aquella pesadilla fue tan cruel que todos sus recuerdos fueron borrados

Ranma -¿quién soy yo? ¿Dónde estoy?

Continuara

Woo como vieron este capítulo fue muy cruel recuerden que akane está viva solo murió en el sueño de ranma, ahora que va a pasar, será que ranma recomerá akane , bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

**Maxhika hola como ya leíste las dos brujas se salieron con la suya pero todo va a cambiar**

**elena 79 gracias por seguir este fic tus comentarios son muy importantes para mi**

**Akarly gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mi fic**

**Wolfing gracias amigo me gusta mucho saber que sigues este fic**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus comentarios mi opiniones

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**Serás solo mío**

Capítulo 6

_**NO ME OLVIDES**_

Shampoo , Cologne, ranma ya habían llegado a china ,se hospedaron en un hotel porque ya era demasiado tarde para seguir con su viaje, los tres tomaron dos habitaciones

En la habitación de ranma

Shampoo- airen tu llamarte ranma , estar en china y ser mi prometido y dentro de una semana nos casaremos

Ranma- se sentía muy confundido ¿casarnos? Pero si yo no conozco, tú eres muy linda pero es la primera vez que te veo, ni siquiera se cual tu nombre

Shampoo- yo llamarme shampoo y ella ser mi bisabuela y se llama colagne

Cologne- yerno te diste un fuertes en la golpe en la cabeza, y perdiste la memoria,

Ranma - lo único que puedo recordar es la imagen de linda chica de pelo corto y color azul,¿ la conocen?

Las dos mujeres no podían creer que a pesar de que ranma había perdido la memoria, aún tenía en su mente la imagen de akane

Shampoo- no airen yo no conocer a ninguna mujer como la que describes, antes de perder la memoria tú me amabas mucho siempre decirme que yo era lo más importan en tu vida y que no poder vivir sin mi

Cologne- si yerno ustedes dos se aman mucho tal vez con el tiempo empezaras a recordar, ella fue su cuarto

Ranma - tengo familia,

Shampoo- no airen tu familia murió cuando tú eras muy pequeño, y mi bisabuela se encargó de cuidarte y así fue como tú y yo nos conocimos

Ranma- se sentía muy confundido y a la vez triste al enterarse que toda su familia se había muerto por más que el trataba de recordar algo de su pasado no lo conseguía

Shampoo- es mejor que descanse mañana nos espera un día muy duro, el camino de aquí hasta nuestra casa es muy largo

Ranma- sabes tienes razón será mejor que me vaya a dormir

Shampoo - pero antes que te vayas a dormir quiero que me des el beso de las buenas noches

Ranma- le dio un beso el mejilla,- airen ser muy tramposo yo querer que me lo des en la boca, ranma se sonrojo- como crees que yo puede darte de un beso en la boca si no te conozco

Shampoo- abrazo muy fuerte si no me lo das tu entonces yo te lo daré a ti ,ranma sentía como un cordero que estaba a punto de ser devorado por un león, por más que trataba soltarse de la chinita no descanso hasta que por fin lo beso

Ranma - suéltame ya no quiero que me vuelvas a besar sin mi autorización

Shampoo al fin lo soltó y se puso llorar- airen por qué me dices eso a ti siempre te gustaba que yo te besara, y tú también me besabas y me decías que me amabas

Ranma- perdóname no te quería hacer te llorar, pero entiéndeme desde que perdí la memoria todo ha sido un caos para mí, solo teme algo de paciencia

Shampoo -lo volvió a abrazar, perdóname por haberte robado ese beso es que yo te amo demasiado y me duele mucho que no me recuerdes

Ranma- se sentido muy culpable y empezó a acariciarle muy suavemente el pelo sabes tú eres muy linda y no me gusta verte llorar , entiéndeme por más que trato no puedo recordarte

Shampoo- yo te entiendo te prometo que no va a volver a pasar, hasta mañana mi amor que duermas bien, ella salió del cuarto de ranma y se dirigió a la habitación de su bisabuela

Cologne entra bisnieta

shampoo entro al habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama

sahmpoo - bisabuela tenemos mucha suerte de que airen perdiera la memoria

colonge - sí que piensas hacer para conquistarlo

shampoo- yo portarme como niña buena, ser muy cariñosa con airen y poco a poco hacer que él se enamore de mi

colonge - sabes hay algo que me tiene muy preocupada el en fondo de su corazón aún guarda el recuerdo de akane

shampoo- a mí no preocuparme solo decirle que es un sueño que ella no existe

colonge -no se esperemos que todo salga bien

* * *

ranma se fue adormir tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, él se sentía muy abrumado" ella es tan linda pero porque siento que no la amo, ella es muy cariñosa y tierna conmigo que voy hacer, será mejor no pensar más si no me voy a volver loco, se recostó en la cama y muy poco tiempo se quedó dormido

**Sueño de ranma**

él estaba sentado en un parque cuando vio aquella chica de cabellos azules, no sabía porque su corazón latía muy deprisa era como si se fuera a salir de su pecho , aquella chica se acercó hasta él y lo miro a los ojos,- por favor amor mío no te olvides de mí, tú sabes yo te amo mucho , no te dejes engañar, pronto estaremos juntos solos tú y yo y nadie nos volverá a separar nunca más, se acercó a él y lo besos- aquel beso fue muy cálido, muy dulce , sus labios se sentía muy a gusto con los de aquella chica, ese instante duro muy poco, aquella chica muy poco a poca se fue perdiendo a la distancia- no te vayas ¿dime cómo te llamas ?, no me dejes aquí sólo, Él se despertó sobre saltado" solo fue un sueño, con sus dedos se tocó los labios, pero fue tan real "quien será aquella chica"

* * *

_akane se sentía muy intranquila la idea de que shampoo se fuera aprovechar de ranma la torturaba y no la dejaba dormir" cuídate espero que no caigas en las trampas de esa brujas, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tú y yo estemos juntos" ella bajo a la cocina por un vaso de leche siempre así lo mismo cuando no podía dormir _

_nodaka- que haces despierta a estas horas_

_akane -es que no podía dormir, ranma me hace mucha falta, lo decía con mucha tristeza_

_nodoka -yo sé cómo te sientes para mí tampoco es fácil volver a perder mi hijo ,pero yo sé que tu harás hasta lo imposible para rescatarlo de esa mujeres_

_akane- no te defraudare entrenare muy duro, no puedo perder ni quiero perder al hombre que más amo y que siempre me protegió cuando yo estaba en peligro,_

_nodaka -hija por lo que más quieras ten mucho cuidado_

_akane- no te preocupes , además no estaré sola mis amigos me van ayudar_

_nodoka -creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a descansar, mañana te espera un día muy pesado _

_akane - si tienes toda la razón tía gracias por escucharme a hora estoy más tranquila, ella subió a su cuarto y se durmió_

_Ya había amanecido eran las 7 de la mañana en el restaurante de ukio, rioga se había despertado estaba muy ansioso por el entrenamiento de su amiga akane , sentía mucha lastima por su amiga ya no la veía como su amor, porque se dio de cuenta que el amor de sus amigos era muy grande, además en su corazón tenía una nueva ilusión , "ukio quien iba a creer que me pudiera enamora de ti, hace algunos semanas solo te veía como una amiga, bueno tengo que encontrar la manera de decirle lo que siento por ti", sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de ukio_

_ukio -en que piensa_

_rioga -se puso muy nervioso ya el era demasiado tímido, bueno yo yo_

_ukio- sabes desde tu estas aquí conmigo ya no siento más dolor en mi corazón , gracias a ti me fue más fácil olvidar lo que sentía por ranma,¿ tú todavía amas akane? estaba tristeza porque no ésta segura de lo que rioga sentí por ella_

_rioga- no te pongas tristes, a hora sólo puedo ver akane como una amiga, al principio me sentía muy mal al ver akane junto a ramna, pero estos últimas semana las he pasado muy bien a tu lado-, el apretó muy fuerte sus manos, cerró los ojos-! ukio yo, yo te amo¡_

_ukio se sentía muy feliz- lo dice en serio,¿ tú me amas?_

_rioga mira mis ojos y sabrás que no te miento, los dos se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercándose hasta que se fundieron en apasionado beso, después minutos se separaron_

_ukio ahora soy tu nueva dueña mi pequeño p-chan_

* * *

Cologne- por lo que veo te despertaste muy contenta

shampoo - si voy a llevarle el desayuno a mi airen

Cologne- le dio un pequeño sobre, toma hija este es mi regala de bodas para ti y para mi yerno

Shampoo- que haber en este sobre

Cologne- es la cura para la maldición del yerno, es polvo concentrado del estanque del hombre ahogado

shampoo al fin airen ser todo un hombre de verdad , shampoo estar un feliz el ya no convertirse nunca más en chica,

* * *

rioga y ukio habían llegado la casa de akane, ellos no se habían dado de cuenta que estaban tomados de la mano

akane- por lo que veo ustedes dos son más que amigos, ella se sentía feliz por sus amigos pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo de tristeza por la ausencia de su amor

ukio - si rioga y yo somos novios

rioga –al fin nos dimos de cuenta que los dos nos amábamos

akane se despidió de su familia es pobre soun no dejaba de llorar,

nabiki - entrena muy duro para que pueda volver el cuñadito a nuestra casa él me debe mucho dinero y no lo pienso perderlo

kasumi - cuídate hermana no te esfuerzas mucho no quiero que te lastimes

nodoka- hija entrena lo más duro que puedas no te des por vencida en los momentos más duros recuerda que lo haces para que mi hijo pueda estar contigo de nuevo

genma estas segura que ¿no quieres que te entrene?

Akane no gracias tio , la próxima vez que nos veamos ranma y yo estaremos juntos,

Akane y sus amigos se dirigieron a las montañas a comenzar su entrenamiento

* * *

Shampoo golpe la puerta del cuarto de ranma, - puedo entrar aieren

Ranma - si ya puedes entrar

Shmapoo - traje tu desayuno si quieres te puedo prepararte la tina para que te bañes

Ranma- gracias por traerme el desayuno tengo mucha hambre, sabes que si un buen baño me relajaría mucho

Shampoo se dirigió al baño y lleno la tina con agua caliente y hecho el contenido del sobre en el agua, "si airen recobrara la memoria estaría en deuda conmigo por haberle quitado su maldición", -airén ya lista el agua para que te bañes

Ranma se dirigió al baño, - gracias ahora te puedes ir no quiero que me veas desnudo

Shampoo - yo ya haberte visto muchas veces desnudo, cuando airen y yo tener relaciones

Ranma -¡tú y yo tú ya sabes, estuvimos juntos!

Shampoo -desde hace tres mes, solo recordar la primera vez en que estuvimos juntos me hace querer estar contigo otra vez, si quieres te puedo dar un masaje para que te relajes

Ranma- no ,me sentiría muy cómodo, quiero que salgas del baño para que me pueda desvestir, shampoo salió un momento de baño mientras ranma entraba en la tina, al entrar al agua sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo era una sensación extraña pero no le presto mucha atención

Shampoo - entro al baño ranma tenía sus ojos cerrados y aprovecho para darle un masaje en los hombros,

Ranma - abrió los ojos ¿qué haces?

Shampoo - si quieres me puedo ir solo quería te relajarás. pero veo que airen no gustarle que yo sea cariñoso contigo - ella salió muy triste

Ranma se sintió muy culpable no quería que se sintiera triste - espera no te vayas, es que esto es muy confuso para mi

Shampo - yo entender pero el rechazo de airen hace sentir muy triste, es como si tú no me quisieras más, yo querer que todo sea como antes

Ramna- todo esto es muy confuso para mi anoche volví a soñar con la linda chica de pelo azul ,ella me miro y me dijo que me amaba y luego me beso

Shampoo- airen no te hagas más daño esa chica no existe solo está en tu mente , mírame yo ser real-, shampoo se arrodillo y quedo al borde de la tina cogió la mano de ranma y la puso sobre su pecho- mira como late mi corazón por ti, porque te amo-, con su mano acaricio muy suavemente el rostro de ranma, el sentía mucha atracción, por ella, cerro sus ojos y poco a poco sus labios se fueron cercando hasta quedar casi juntos

Continuara

Como vieron shampoo es muy manipuladora, el pobre ranma caerá en sus brazos o por lo contrario el amor que siente por akane será más fuerte que los coqueteos de sahmpoo

**Maxhika como leíste shampoo con tal de que ranma sea suyo es capaz de hacer lo que sea**

**Wolfing23 hola amigo como leíste todo se va a complicar más**

**Akarly tranquila con el pasar de los capítulos las cosas entre ranma y akane se van solucionar**

por favor dejen sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes para mi ,gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus comentarios

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	7. Chapter 7

los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**Serás solo mío**

**Capítulo 7**

**EL CRUEL DESTINO**

Ranma estaba a punto de besar a shampoo pero en ese momento (ranma te amo no te olvides de nuestro amor) el recuerdo de la chica de cabellos azules lo detuvo

shampoo abrió los ojos- que te pasa ¿ no te gusto?, ¿porque no me besas? Quiero volver a sentir tus labios junto a los míos

ranma - perdóname pero no puedo besarte, es que no puedo y no quiero sacarme de mi corazón y de mi mente a la chica de cabellos azules

shampoo - ¡maldita sea ranma te odio! como puedes cambiarme a mí por un fantasma, una chica que ni siquiera sabes si es real, vas a tirar a la basura tantos meses que estuvimos juntos , tantos meses en que tú y yo nos amamos solo por un maldito sueño, eres un ¡ maldito mentiroso, mentiroso! yo fui una tonta al creer que tú me amabas, tantas veces que a la luz de la luna me decías que me querías y que si mí no podrías vivir, fue solamente una vil mentira - lo miro a los ojos , los ojos de shampoo estaban llenos de lágrimas , le dio una fuerte cachetada y salió no me busques más quédate con tu amada peliazul

ranma espera perdóname no te vayas

Cologne estaba viendo detrás de la puerta ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación- me dejaste sorprendida no sabías que fueras tan buena actriz

shampoo –yo tampoco lo sabía bisabuela solo me deje llevar por mis celos, como es posible que el todavía piense en esa estúpida, hora ese tonto se debe sentirse muy culpable, el hacer todo lo posible para que yo lo perdone pero no se lo voy a dejar muy fácil , lo quiero ver que se humille ante mí y que me ruegue para que lo perdone

Cologne- eres bien mal con el pobre yerno

shampoo lo quiero que sufra un poquito a si nunca más me rechazara un beso

Ya había pasado varias horas Cologne , shampoo y ranma iban camino a la aldea de la supremacía femenina, shampoo no le dirija la palabra a ranma y cada vez que él quería hablar con shampoo ella la ignoraba,

ranma se sentía muy culpable por lo que había pasado en la mañana

Cologne-nunca había visto a mi bisnieta tan dolida ¿qué paso yerno?

Ranma- es que estábamos a punto de besarnos pero en último instante no la pude besar sentía en mi cabeza de voz de la linda peliazul, no sé qué hacer yo sé que ella me ama y desde que llegamos a china, ella ha sido tanta linda conmigo

Cologne- ¿tú que sientes por mi bisnieta la amas?

ranma - no lo sé lo pero ella es muy linda y me gusta mucho estar a su lado ,pero cuando bese a la chica de cabellos azules en mi sueño fue como si yo ya la hubiera conocido ,ese beso fue tan lindo fue como si ya la hubiera besado antes

Cologne- yerno no puedes seguir enamorado de un fantasma, no puedes arruinar tu vida, solo quiero tú seas feliz y olvídate ya de ese sueño , busca la forma de mi bisnieta te perdone

ranma -tiene toda la razón bisabuela voy hacer todo lo posible para que shampoo me perdone" si tan solo supiera que tu existes mi amada chica de cabellos azules haría hasta lo imposible por buscarte y estar a tu lada mi amor"

* * *

akane ukyo y ryoga después de unas cuantas horas de viaje ya habían llegado al lugar de entrenamiento, era un gran bosque rodeado por varias colinas en medio de este bosque había una pequeña cascada de aguas cristalinas, era un día muy soleado por fortuna estaban en primavera y el calor no era tan intenso

akane-¿ aquí es donde vamos a entrena? este lugar muy parecido a donde tu aprendiste la técnica de la explosión

ryoga - es el mismo lugar mira todos esos árboles las marcas son de los puños de ranma ,él y yo a veces entrenamos aquí

akene- se acercó a los troncos de los arboles quedo muy impresionada al ver lo profundo de las marcas de los puños de ranma" amor mío algún día espero ser igual de fuerte a ti", será mejor si empezamos el entrenamiento de una vez por todas

ukyo - que te parece si primero desayunamos tienes que tener muchas energías para poder entrenar, saco del rio una varias piedras pequeñas y una piedra muy muy grande la cual puso sobre las pequeñas ,prendió el fuego y saco de su maleta todo la que encestaba para preparar sus deliciosos panes

akane estaba muy pensativa, ella tenía un mal presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz "cuídate mucho mi amor de las garras de esas arpías, pase lo que pases espero que no te olvides de mí, yo sin ti no podría vivir mi amado baka" -Maldita -shampoo porque tenías que llevártelo- cogió una pequeña piedra la tomo entre la palma de su mano la apretó con tal fuerza que la hizo polvo

ukyo -ya está listo el desayuno , en que tanto piensas,

akane - en ranma no quiero que esa cualquiera de shampoo me embruje ,no quiero que se case con ella

ryoga- tranquila tenemos el tiempo preciso para rescatarlo en mi maleta traje unas pesas de 5 kilos póntelas en cada una de las piernas y en tus brazos

akane - se puso las pesas le costaba mucho caminar y levantar sus brazos

detrás de ryoga habia una gran piedra con uno de sus dedos le hizo un agujero por el cual paso una cuerda , la cual amarro, akane tomo el otro extremo y lo amorra a su cintura- te esperamos en lo alto de aquella colina, la pobre no podía arrastrar aquella piedra, pero al pensar en que shampoo se aprovechaba de su amado le dio fuerzas para poder continuar , luego de cuatro horas la pobre llego muy cansada con su ropa llena de sudor la pobre cayo exhausta, pero no podía ,ni quería rendirse

ryoga le soltó la cuerda muy bien hecho amiga yo sabía que podías lograrlo, a hora quiero que derives ese árbol con tus puños

akane no podía levantar sus brazos por lo más que ella quería los sentía muy pesados

ukyo- yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo solo piensa que ese árbol es shampoo, poco a poco levanto su brazo el dolor era insoportable pero después de unas horas le podía dar puños al tronco

ryoga le quito las pesas la pobre akane cayo rendida ukyo curo las heridas de sus puños con una crema especial

ukyo- la pobre se ha esforzado mucho se ve que ama mucho rancha

ryoga- si mi pobre amiga se esforzó mucho hoy ,yo pensé que no lo iba a lograr

akane- abrió sus ojos¿ cual es la siguiente prueba?

ukyo- pero amiga estas muy cansada ya no te puedes ni poner de pie

akane - no me puedo dar por vencida tengo que ser fuerte por los dos

ryoga- ahora tienes que meter debajo de esa pequeña cascada cierra los ojos y relájate

ukyo llevo a su amiga hasta el final de la cascada ella se sentó sobre una roca ´podía sentir la fuerza del agua recorriendo todo su cuerpo ya había pasado varias horas estaba a punto de anoche ser ukyo ayudo a sacar akane de esa cascada la pobre estaba muy muy fría la cambio de ropa mientras ryoga armaba las carpas

* * *

ranma Cologne y shampoo ya habían llegado a la aldea de la supremacía femilina, todas las mujeres quedaron encantadas les nunca antes habían visto un chico tan guapo , a shampoo no le gustaba la forma como las demás mujeres de la aldea miraban a su amor, pero ella estaba muy tranquila ya que las leyes prohibían pelas entre sus miembros por un hombre

Las recibió mei luan , ella era la líder de la aldea

mei luan por lo que veo shampoo conseguiste un buen espécimen , él te dará muy buenas hijas, por lo que me dijo cologne el ser un guerrero y ser digno de ti, bueno la boda se realizar en una semana sabes te envidio si las leyes no prohibieran pelear por un hombre el seria mío

shampoo- yo pelearía con cualquiera porque amo mucho a mi airen

mei luan- ¡amor¡ chica tonta nosotras no amar a los hombres solo los usamos para tener hijas fuertes, tú lo sabes muy bien, veo que el tiempo que pasaste en Japón te hizo muy débil

Cologne- perdónala mi bisnieta es muy joven y a veces no sabe lo que dice

mai luan - espero que ese hombre no se atreva a rechazarla boda o sino tenerlo que matar tú sabes que las leyes son muy estrictas

shampoo- no tiene nada que preocuparse el casara conmigo el me pertenecerá por siempre y yo seré su única dueña

mai luan- eso espero por el bien de ustedes dos

los tres se dirigieron a la casa de Cologne la cual quedaba a las a fuera de la aldea

ranma- que dijo esa extraña mujer

Cologne -nos dio la bienvenida a la aldea por favor yerno no cometas ninguna locura o serás castigado

* * *

Ukyo- ¿como estas amiga?

akane - estoy muy cansada me duele todo el cuerpo

ukyo- toma esto es un té de yerbas curativas mañana te sentirás mejor ukyo a costo a su amiga sobre el futon y la arropó con una cobija akane cayo profundamente dormida

**Sueño de akane**

akane escuchaba la voz de ranma pidiéndole que la ayudara, ella vio una puerta la abrió y quedo muy impresionada al ver lo que estaba pasando su amado ranma estaba atado de pies y manos sobre una cama shampoo lo estaba besando

ranma -por favor akane ayúdame

shampoo -callar airen esta noche si vas hacer solamente mío, ni tu nada akane no te va a poder ayudar

akane por más que quería ayudar a su amado ranma ella no se podía moverse

shampoo- ser feliz al ver como sufre la chica violenta ella no poder ayudarte tú quieres casarte conmigo ranma

ranma -no prefiero estar muerto que ser tu esposo yo nunca dejaría akane

shampoo- saco una daga de uno de sus bolsillos y empezó acortar a ranma, el pobre gritaba de dolor

akane -por favor no lo sigas cortándolo¡ ya no más déjalo en paz maldita lo estas matando!, - ella se sentía impotente ya que ella no podía hacer nada para salvarlo

shampoo- arien solo dime que me amas y dejare de hacerte daño, dile akane que no la amas y que nunca la amaste

ranma- nunca prefiero morir antes de negar mi amor por akane púdrete vete al infierno

akane- por favor ranma dile lo que ella te pidió no quiero que tu mueras

ranma -amor mío no quiero negar más lo que siento por ti, muchas vez lo hice y me sentía muy mal al hacerlo, yo te amo y aunque en esta vida no podamos estar juntos te esperare en la otra, no te olvides que yo te amé y se muy feliz amor mío

shampoo- ya no más, no sigas con esas bobas, el que se va ir al infierno será tu maldito tu que nunca apreciaste mi amor, tu que siempre me rechazaste, muere maldito- ella le clavo la daga en lo más profundo del corazón del chico de la trenza , sabes me siento muy feliz al saber que ranma no será tuyo y que nunca vas a ser feliz, si él no era mí no sería de nadie

los ojos de akane se llenaron de lágrimas ramna no mejes solo, sin ti no pudo vivir yo te necesito a mi lado amor mío, porque ¡ baka baka baka BAKAAA!, se despertó sobre saltada con un fuerte dolor en su pecho sus ojos brotaba un mar de lagrima- " mañana me esforzare mas no me daré por vencida no quiero que esa bruja de shampoo te haga daño mi amor

ukyo y ryoga se levantaron al oir los gritos de akane

ukyo-¿que te pasa amiga?

akane -tuve una pesadilla shampoo torturaba a ranma y finalmente lo mato

ryoga- no te creo que sueño tan feo

akane - voy a entre mañana lo más duro que pueda no permitiré que le pase nada a ranma

ya habían pasado cinco días akane había mejorado mucho su agilidad , su fuerza se habían incrementado mucho

ryoga- veo que has mejorado mucho en poco tiempo a hora que piensas hacer

akane- quiero aprender la técnica del dragón volador akane dibujo un espiral en el suelo,- tengo que seguir la espiral y mantener la calma bueno empecemos ya

* * *

desde que habían llegado a la aldea shampoo no le hablaba a ranma es estaba muy desesperado, no le gustaba sentir la indiferencia de la chinita,- por favor perdóname que puedo hacer para que tú me perdones

shampoo- abrió la puerta no quiero que nunca más rechaces mis besos., No quiero que saber más de esa chica de cabellos azules , quiero que tengamos una cita hoy tú y yo

ranma- si no es mala idea lo de la cita pero porque me pides que olvide a la chica de cabellos azules según tu ella no existe

shampoo - me siento muy celos de ella tú sabes que yo te amo no pienso compartirte con nadie, ¿que sientes por mí?

ranma -tú me gustas mucho eres muy bonita-" pero no te amo solo puedo amar al chica de cabellos azules si tan solo fueras real haría hasta lo imposible por estar a tu lado"

shampoo- espérame aquí no me demoro mucho- ella entro a su cuarto y se puso un vestido atrevido con un gran escote" a hora si serás mío yo me encargare de que olvides a esa tonta de akane ya lo veras"

ramna cuando vio a shampoo quedo boquiabierto- wao, eres muy linda ese vestido se te ve muy bien sabes eres muy hermosa

shampoo -gracias airen este cuerpo ser solo tuyo, cuando tu quieras divertirte solo dímelo y la pasaremos muy bien como en los viejos tiempos

ranma se sonrojo al pensar en lo que le había dicho shampoo, - bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya,

salieron cogidos de la mano parecían un que fueran novios ,a lo lejos los seguía Mousse el pobre estaba muy celoso no podía creer que ranma se había olvidado de akane" maldito saotome me las vas a pagar ya lo veras"

ranma y shampoo habían llegado a un hermoso lago ya faltaba poco para el atardecer

ranma- sabes hoy pase un gran día contigo eres tan hermosa

shampoo- tú también me gustas estoy muy feliz porque pronto serás mi esposo yo te amo ranma ,los labios de ambos estaban a pocos centímetros de tocarsen poco a poco se iban acercando, pero fueron interrumpidos por Mousse

Mousse -maldito saotome como puedes engañar akane

ranma ¿quién es akane?

Mousse -le tiro una foto de akane al cara, es ella, akane y tú se iban a casar ella vive en Japón en nerima

ranma al ver esa foto fue como si un velo que cubría sus ojos fuera retirado" te llamas akane amor mío eres real espera ir por ti"

shampoo -todo es mentira mousse querer separarnos ,el estar celos de ti

Mousse-cállate con ese vestido pareces una cualquiera, hasta dónde has llegado para conquistar a ranma

ramna -no te permito que hables así ella- , los dos se empujaron y cayeron en el lago- ¿qué le paso a Mousse? ¿dónde está?- él no sabía que mousse se convertía en pato -, perdona shampoo pero tengo que ir a Japón donde mi amada akane lo siento pero no te amo

shampoo-no te vayas quédate a mi lado te necesito no me dejes, ella fingió un desmayo, ranma la levanto y la alzo sobre sus brazos la llevo hasta la casa de su bisabuela y la llevo hasta su cuarto

Cologne-yerno que le paso a mi bisnieta

Ranma- ella se desmayó ¿estará enferma?

Cologne- déjame solo con mi bisnieta así la podre examinar, ranma salió del cuarto- ya puedes dejar de fingir dime¿ qué paso?

shampoo Mousse le dijo a ranma que akane está en Japón el muy tonto quería ir a buscarla, que vamos a hacer

Cologne-no nosqueda más que decirle que tu estas embarazada

Shampoo- me gusta esa idea el no sería capaz de dejarme sola y tendría que casarse conmigo

Cologne- yerno ya puedes seguir shampoo tiene que darte una muy buena noticia- , ranma entro al cuarto

Shampoo- airen yo estoy embarazada, vas hacer papá

* * *

**Continuara**

hola como leyeron ranma al fin supo que akane rea real pero las arpías de shampoo y Cologne lo engañaron con un falso embarazo que hará ranma se queda en china o busca akane

**Maxhika hola amiga espero que no te enfades conmigo por haber complicado un poco más las cosas**

**Akarly hola se complicaron más las cosas, esperemos que todo se mejore**

**Kagome saotome gracias por leer mi fic trate de actualizarlo lo más pronto que pude**

por favor dejen sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes para mi ,gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus comentarios

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie

**SERAS SOLO MIO**

Capítulo 8

**MENTIRAS**

Ranma _estupefacto_,- no creo nada! yo sé que es mentira¡, me dices esto para que no me vaya te tu lado, porque me dijeron que akane no era real

shampoo- para que no sufrieras al recordar que akane y ryoga son novios y piensan casarse,

ranma- ¡mentira!, tu misma escuchaste a Mousse él me dijo ella y yo nos íbamos a casarnos

shampoo -airen, fue antes que ella descubriera que tú le fuiste infiel conmigo no te acuerdas que hicimos el amor en tu cuarto, y que ella nos descubrió y te dijo que nunca te iba a perdonar, tú los viste cuando se estaban besando en aquel parque

ranma empiezo a recodar todo lo que le decía shampoo era verdad pero no se acordaba de lo que había pasado aquella noche

shampoo- no te pongas triste no me gusta verte llorar vas air a buscar a esa mujer, nos vas a dejar a tu hijo y a mi

Cologne-yerno si no nos crees mañana vamos donde un médico si las pruebas salen positivas no tendrás escusas para casarte con mi bisnieta

ranma -bueno acepto la propuesta pero si el examen sale negativo me voy a Japón , ranma salió del cuarto camino y su tristeza era infimita pero tenía la esperanza de que shampoo no estuviera embarazada

Shampoo- que vamos hacer si un médico me examina ranma sabrá que todo es mentira

Cologne-Tranquila hija yo tengo un amigo que es médico y me debe muchos favores, solo encárgate de que ramna consuma tu matrimonio has todo lo posible para quedar embarazada, dentro de tres días se realizara la boda

Shampoo- yo hare que ranma beba mucho en nuestra boda así será más fácil que se consuma nuestro matrimonio

Tenemos ocuparnos de que mousse no intervenga otra vez

Colgne- tranquila bisnieta yo me encargare de que el no interfiera, si lo encuentro el pobre la pasar muy mal

Lo que no sabían aquellas mujeres , era que Mousse había escuchado todo, sabía que tenía que ir a contarle todo akane ella era la única que podía detener esta locura

Al dia siguiente

después de varias horas después de que shampoo se realizará los exámenes de embarazo ranma ,ella y cologne fueron a recoger los resultados

shampoo se los pasa a ranma el chico de la trenza habré el sobre le los resultados , al enterarse que salieron positivos ranma se puso muy triste ,su mundo se derrumbó, ya podría estar junto a su amada akane,

shampo – airen salir positivo yo estar muy feliz dentro de unos cuantos mes nacerá nuestro hijo te amo ranma

Cologne¿-que te pasa yerno? no veo que estés feliz, espero que te cases con mi bisnieta ya sabes que el honor de mi familia está de por medio y las deudas de honor se pagan con sangre

Ranma- tranquila vieja yo cumplo mis promesas pero a hora quiero estar solo tengo muchas cosas en que pensar ,el salio corriendo de quel lugar- quería estar lo más lejos posible de aquel sitio, por el camino se encontró con Mousse para su mala suerte estaba convertido en pato kua, kua,- no me molestes pato loco en este momento no estoy para bromas- ranma de una patada lo mando a volar por los aires, se el había internado en los más profundo de un bosque , shampoo y cologne lo estaban siguiendo

"Akane porque la vida la vida siempre se encarga de separarnos, desde que te conocí siempre discutíamos, la mayor parte del tiempo era mi culpa, pero nuestro amor así , era una amor el cual se terminó por ¡ mi culpa!, por una maldita noche de la cual no recuerdo nada sabes desearía que esto fuera una mentira estar a tu lado y ser feliz contigo, pero no puedo tengo que ser responsable de mis actos, espero que algún día me puedas perdonar, ya que yo no me puedo perdonar, mi corazón siente un gran dolor al saber que te a perdido " fue tanta su tristeza que lanzo un poderoso rugido de león el cual escureció el día, lanzo aquella bola de energía destruyendo todo los arboles de ese gran bosque, donde antes había mucha vida hora quedaba un inmenso cráter era como si hubiera caído gran roca del cielo, pero su dolor era tan grande que aún seguía acumulando energía negativa, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una aura de color negro

Cologne -detente yerno no sigas acumulando tanta energía negativa si sigues vas a destruir todo tu cuerpo

Shampoo -airen no sigas yo te amo y no quiero que mueras por favor detente

Ranma era tanto el dolor que sentia no le importaba nada- cayesen no me importa morir sin akane mi vida ya no tiene sentido. Estaba a punto de lanzar otra bola de energía

Cologne- ranma piensa en tu hijo él no tiene la culpa de tus errores

Por un momento ranma salió de ese trance Cologne aprovecho es momento para golpearlo el cuello de ranma con su bastón dejándolo inconsciente

Cologne- estuvo muy cerca de acabar con su vida, hubiera lanzado esa bola de energía estaríamos vivas

Shampoo -airen tanto quieres akane que estabas dispuesto a perder tu vida , porque no me puedes amar a mí de esa manera

Las dos mujeres recogieron el cuerpo de ranma lastimado y se lo llevaron a su casa

* * *

akane en medio de su enteramiento sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho era como si ella supiera lo que le había sucedido a ranma

ukyo- que te pasa akane estas muy pálida

ryoga -si quieres no podemos ir ya a nerima tu agilidad fuerza y resistencia es superior a la de nosotros dos y ya dominas a la perfección la técnica del dragón volador

akane- tengo un mal presentimiento ranma está en peligro, el me necesita, tengo que estar a su lado ya no puedo resistir un día más sin verlo y sentir su cuerpo junto al mío

Los tres salieron rumbo a nerima

* * *

Ranma se encontraba muy débil ya que había utilizado gran parte de su de pelea para lanzar es enorme rugido de león y Cologne temía por la vida ranma, él estaba muy pálido y su cuerpo estaba muy frio

Cologne- por favor cuida muy bien al yerno mi entras yo busco una poderosas yerbas curativas

Shampoo se acostó a su lado con su cuerpo le estaba dando calor, con sus manos acariciaba el frio rostro de ranma, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas ella no quería que el muriera-, tonto porque tenías que usar esa técnica prohibida, si te pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaría, porque no me puedes amar como amas e esa chica violenta-, besos sus labios , de los ojos chinita salían unas pequeñas la grimas las cuales cayeron en las mejillas de ranma

* * *

Akane y sus amigos después de unas horas habían llegado la casa de los tendo akane subió a su cuarto por ropa limpia y después se fue a dar un baño no tardo mucho porque tenía mucha prisa, busco a su hermana nabiki para que le prestara algo de dinero toda la familia estaba reunida en el comedor

Akane - nabiki me puedes prestar algo de dineros

Nabiki -cuanto necitas hermanita

Akane -unos 2500 yenes

Nabiki- veo que es mucho dinero, pero me tienes que pagar un interés del 5%

Nodoka- no es necesario que le pidas a tu dinero prestado a tu hermana nosotros tenemos algo de dinero te lo podemos dar no es cierto querido miro - a genma con cara de pocos amigos pues sabía que su esposo era muy tacaño

Genma -si claro saco todo el dinero que tenía guardado

Soun- yo también tengo algo de dinero te lo puedo dar

nodoka y soun le dieron el dinero que akane necesitaba para su viaje, nabiki frunció el ceño estaba muy disgustada ya que se le había ido un gran negocio de sus manos

akane se despidió de toda su familia ella y sus amigos se dirigieron al puerto para tomar el barco rumbo a china

* * *

después de unas horas cologeno había llegado con las yerbas curativas- como sigue el yerno

shampoo- el sigue igual, bisabuela con las yerbas airen se va a curar

Cologne estaba preparando el te- todo depende de el de , toma da le un poco de este te y cuídalo muy bien de el,

shampoo - con mucho cuidado le dio de beber el té a ramna,- airen mejórate pronto mi amor

Continuara

Hola amigos como vieron ranma no tomo muy bien lo del embarazo de shampoo el pobre quedo muy mal ¿se recuperara?, por lo menos akane ya va de camino a china , discúlpenme por lo corto de este capítulo es que quería alargar un poco más este fic

**Maxhika como leíste esa loca de shampoo no se cansa de decir mentiras,**

**Wolfing23 si el mal está triunfando pero no por mucho tiempo **

**Akarly hola si me gusta complicar las cosas entre ranma y akane**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus comentarios

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	9. Chapter 9

**Serás solo mio**

**Capítulo 9**

**La llegada a china**

Mouse estaba muy celos al ver como Shampoo trataba a Ranma a pesar de saber que él no podía ir al casa de Cologne, fue a ver Shampoo tenía tanta rabia, tantos celos, él quería que Ranma supiera todo la verdad, entró por una ventana, el causó gran dolor al ver como su amada Shampoo besaba a Ranma

Mousse- no lo beses más él no te merece tus besos, ¿que le has hecho?

Shampoo - nada el solo estar dormido, yo lo amo, ni tu ni. Nadie podrá impedir que él sea mi esposo

Mousse -tú sabes que el sólo ama Akane y solo está a tu lado por una mentira y cuando todo se descubra él te va a odiar

Shampoo- él nunca te va creer yo tengo pruebas de que estoy esperando un hijo de el

Mousse- tu no lo amas, si lo amaras de verdad lo dejarías ser feliz con Akane, me das lástima nunca pensé que tu fueras capaz de mentir tanto por alguien no siente nada por ti

Shampoo- ¡cállate!, yo amo a Ranma y estoy dispuesta a todo por estar a su lado, quiero ver la cara de la chica violenta cuando se enteré de que airen tendrá un hijo mío

Mousse -tu sabes muy bien que cuando Saotome vea Akane él va a correr a sus brazos, ni .tu ni nadie lo podrá evitar

shampoo tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de Ranma lo puso entre sus piernas y lo abrazo muy fuerte, tu estar celos porque sabes que nunca te amare, mi corazón es airen

Mousse- ya veremos cuando llegue Akane tu felicidad se va acabar, ella vendrá muy pronto y tú vas a sufrí, porque Ranma te va a dejarte muy sola

Shampoo- airen no me dejara él va ser mi esposo, y el padre de mi hijo

Mousse - un hijo que no existe, que tú lo inventaste para obligarlo a que se case contigo

Shampool -¡lárgate de aquí no te quiero escucharte más! ya verás cuando airen se recupere yo hare que el olvide a la tonta de Akane

Cologne -no te permitiré que arruine la felicidad de mi bisnieta, gracias por ahórrame el trabajo de buscarte

Mousse quedo paralizado al oír colágeno, ella con un golpe en el cuello lo dejo inconsciente, le hecho un balde de agua fría convirtiendo en pato

shampoo estaba muy molesta no soportaba la idea de perder a Ranma-que vamos hacer chica violenta venir, me va a quitar a Ranma, no lo voy a permitir si él no es mío no será de nadie

Cologne -cálmate bisnieta yo me encargare de darle la bienvenida a china, akane deseara nunca haber venido

shampoo ¿qué piensas a serle a chica violenta?

Cologne- les diré a Rin rin y Rin ran que le den una buena paliza y que le digan que Ranma acepto casarse contigo y que tu esperas un hijo suyo

Shampoo estaba muy feliz al pensar lo mucho que iba a sufrir la peliazul- yo querer que Akane odie a Ranma, que sienta mucho dolor que su corazón se rompa en mil pedazos

Cologne- tranquila dentro unos días Ranma será tu esposo y Akane no podrá separarlos de todas maneras reforzare la vigilancia de la aldea, le diré a Mei luan que se encargue de detener a una chica peli azul de cabello corto y si la atrapan que la traiga ante mí

Shampoo acariciaba muy suavemente el cabello de Ranma- por favor despiértate pronto, no veo la hora de que tú y yo seamos esposos, airen yo hacerte muy feliz, yo encargarme de que olvides a esa tonta

Cologne salió de la casa con mousse lo llevaba tomado por el cuello lo hecho en una jaula –quédate hay no moleste o me las pagaras- se fue en búsqueda de Rin rin y Rin ran

* * *

El mar estaba muy tempestuoso hace una hora que Akane y sus amigos habían salido rumbo a china, Akane estaba profundamente perdida en sus pensamientos, la pobre recordaba como Ranma y ella se habían conocido y lo mal que se trataban, pero a pesar de todo le gustaba como Ranma siempre la protegía y las muchas veces en las que ella estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por el" tonto me haces mucha falta quiero estar a tu lado y ser tu esposa, solo pensar que Shampoo te toque me hace sentir mucha rabia, cuando va a entender que tú eres solo mío, que tus besos me pertenecen.- ¡esa maldita mujer como la odio!.

Ukyo ¿en qué piensas?

Akane en que Ranma y yo nos tratábamos muy mal nos ofendíamos todo el tiempo, pero nuestro amor era así, nosotros siempre negábamos lo que sentíamos y cuando finalmente aceptamos que nos amábamos viene esa bruja y se lo lleva muy lejos de mí lado, tengo mucho miedo de llegar a china y enterarme de que Shampoo ya se casó con Ranma

Ukyo tu sabes muy bien que los matrimonios en la tribu de la supremacía femenina se demoran una semana en llevarse a cabo está escrito en el libro de las leyes de la tribu y Shampoo no las puede infligir las normas ya que sería una deshonra para toda su familia, tú sabes que rancha no aceptaría casarse con ella porque te ama

Akane -si yo se que está escrito en el libro que dejo Shampoo en mi casa, pero ella es capaz de hechizar a mi Ranma , no te acuerdas la vez que le puso ese maldito hilo en su dedo meñique y que por fortuna yo lo pude cortar a tiempo

Ukyo- tranquila amiga a demás mousse no permitiría que su amada Shampoo se case con ranma

Akane -no estere tranquila hasta tener a Ranma entre mis brazos, y liberarlo del yugo de esa mujeres, yo estoy dispuesta a todo por estar de nuevo a su lado, ya verás Shampoo te voy a dar la golpiza de la que nunca te vas a poder olvidar

* * *

La madre de mousse estaba muy preocupada porque ya era muy tarde y su hijo no llegaba a su casa , lo busco por toda la aldea hasta que por fin llego a la casa de Cologne, al ver que en una jaula había un pato que llevaba puesto unas gafas , ella supo que aquel pato era su hijo abrió la jaula lo saco y se lo llevo a su casa estaba muy disgustada con Cologne, cuando llego a su casa lo metió en una tina con agua caliente y mousse recupero su forma humana

Mousse -Mamá tenemos que ayudar Akane,.Shampoo está muy obsesionada con Saotome,

Mamá de mousse – pero dime hijo como es esa chica

Mousse – ella una chica pelo azul y cabello corto no es nada bonita en comparación con mi amada Shampoo.

Mamá de mousse- ella no puede venir hasta aquí, mei luan dio la orden de capturarla, por lo que me has contado han engañado muy bien a ese pobre muchacho, tu puedes ir volando a buscar a tus amigas, mientras yo me encargare de que el doctor escuche a tu amiga tenemos que convencerlo de que diga la verdad y nos podemos encontrar en la casa de tu tío .

Mouses - que buena ideas has tenido mi tío vive en el pueblo lejos de la aldea, mamá pero ¿por qué haces todo esto?, te vas a meter en problemas

Mamá de mouses - no dejare que por una capricho de shampoo, acabe con el amor verdadero que tiene tus amigos

* * *

el barco que traía akane y a sus amigos había arribado a china al bajarse akane vio que la estaban esperando Rin rin y Rin ran las chinitas se acercaron a donde esta akane. Los amigos de la peliazul se habían quedado atrás

Rin rin – te venimos a dar tu bienvenida a china

Rin ran- nos mandó la bisabuela para que te demos una buena lección

Akane -por lo que veo a su hermana shampoo le dio miedo venir a enfrentarme-, ella lo decía con mucha ironía

Rin ran- mi hermana no es una cobarde lo que pasa es que está preparando todo para la boda junto a su amado ranma

Akene - mentiras yo sé que ranma nunca se casaría con esa maldita bruja manipuladora

Ran ran- ranma ya te olvido él está muy contento porque va hacer padre

Akane, rioga,ukyo gritaron al unísono ¡PADRE!

Akane empezaba a dudar pero algo en su corazón le decía que todo era una mentira- mentiras, mentiras ,yo sé muy bien que Ranma nunca estaría con esa maldita bruja

Rin rin - sino nos crees mira estas es la prueba de que mi hermana esta embarazada

Akane le rapo aquella hoja de las manos de rin rin, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer lo que estaba escrito " positivo no , no esto debe ser una trampa para sepáranos – díganle a su hermana que he venido por mi ranma y no me ire de china sin el

Rin rin- te vamos a dar tu bienvenida, prepárate para la golpiza que te vamos a dar

Rin ran- no te vas a ir de china si un buen recuerdo porque te vamos a dar una buena lección que nunca vas a olvidar

La pelea había comenzado las chinitas atacaban Akane con todas sus fuerza Akane esquivaba los ataques con mucha facilidad pero ella no las podía atacar

Ryoga quería ayudar a su amiga pero Ukyo lo detuvo

Ukyo - toma Akane- le tiro su gran espátula, a pesar de ser muy pesada la manejaba con mucha facilidad ,la pelea era muy intensa pero Akane era quien la dominaba desarmo muy fácilmente a las chinitas, soltó la enorme espátula, empezó las empezó atacarlas con sus puños, las chinitas estaban muy asustadas por que Akane se veía muy furiosa, con un fuerte puño sobre el estómago de Rin rin la dejo inconsciente, al ver la cara de terror de Rin ran Akane dejo de pelear

Akane - díganle a su hermana que le va a ir peor, yo la destrozare por haberme separado de mi ranma,

Rin rin recogió a su hermana del piso,- Ranma defendería a mi hermana de ti el muy tonto cree que va hacer padre así que tendrías que pelear con él, Ranma perdió la memoria y no se acuerda de ti, para el tú nunca exististe a hora mi hermana Shampoo es su gran amor

Akane apretaba con mucha fuerza sus puños- ¡CALLATE! No digas tonterías yo sé que Ranma nunca me olvidaría el me ama y me lo demostró, yo soy y seré la única mujer a quien el amara toda su vida

Rin rin -pobre ilusa si fura así porque él se va a casar con mi hermana, la chinita se fue con su hermana Rin ran sobre su espalda ya había realizado su misión.

Akane sentía muy triste al saber que Ranma se casaría con su peor enemiga ella estaba muy desesperada quería ir a rescatar a Ranma de las garras de Shampoo pero Ukyo la detuvo

Ukyo - no sea tonta eso es lo que ellas quieren que tú te desesperes y caigas un su trampa

Akane tenía sus ojos aguados- pero tengo que impedir esa boda no quiero perder a Ranma, no es gusto que esa maldita bruja se salga con la suya, no permitiré que me quite a mi Ranma ya no soy la misma tonta que negaba lo que sentí por Ramna, peleare por el a si me cueste la vida

Ryoga - pero él no va a dejar que tu pelees con Shampoo , que vamos hacer para que él sepa que todo es una mentira

Ukyo - vamos a buscar un hotel ya es muy tarde, mañana buscaremos a mousse y pensaremos con más calma que vamos hacer

Los tres se fueron a buscar un hotel donde pudieran pasar la noche

* * *

Ranma tenía mucha fiebre Shampoo él ponía compresas de agua fría sobre su frente- bisabuela Ranma estar muy mal yo estoy muy preocupada por el

Cologneo -tranquila bisnieta la fiebre es por él te, pronto se le va a pasar

Ranma en medio de su fiebre empezó a delirar- Akane por favor perdóname te amo, no me dejes solo aquí en esta oscuridad

Shampoo - tranquilo yo estoy aquí contigo mi amor no tienes nada que temer, no te dejare solo, hare que olvides a esa tonta tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre

Ramna- no quiero que estés triste, sabe me gusta cuando sonríes

Shampoo - no estoy triste porque estoy a tu lado,- Shampoo poco a poco a cerco sus labios a los de su amado Ranma dándole un tierno beso,- tranquilo yo te proteger no tienes nada que temer-, Ranma al poco tiempo se quedó dormido

Colagno " pobre bisnieta el corazón de Ranma le pertenece Akane, él nunca la va a dejar de amar"

Shampoo se sentía muy triste ella sabía que Ranma nunca la amaría, pero se negaba a perderlo él se le había vuelto una obsesión no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie, estaba dispuesta a matarlo si no era de ella no sería de nadie

* * *

Akane no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de las chinitas su corazón era un mar de dudas, daba muchas vueltas en su cama, ella quería estar junto a Ranma, pero estaba muy cansada al poco tiempo perdió la batalla contra el sueño

**Sueño de akane**

ya era de día Akane vio una pequeña iglesia sintió mucha curiosidad entro pero quedo muy impactada, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo , como era posible que Ranma estuviera allí al lado de su peor enemiga

Padre - Ramna acepta como tu esposa a Shampoo

Ranma se dio media vuelta y miro akane a los ojos, de los ojos de Ranma salían muchas lágrimas- lo siento mucho mi amada Akane el destino siempre se encarga de separarnos, tú no sabes cuánto desearías que tu estuvieras aquí a mi lado

Akane -por favor no te cases con ella , ella te ha mentido, siempre te ha mentido nunca te va amar como yo te amo

Shampoo se dio media vuelta y vio Akane, su cuerpo tenía una pequeña barriguita , - mira Ranma y yo vamos a ser padres y ni tu ni nadie nos podrá separar Ranma ser solo mío y de nadie mas

Ranma -lo siento pero lo nuestro no puede ser, nunca olvides que yo siempre te amare-, se dio vuelta otra vez y le dijo al padre – acepto

Akane callo de rodillas, su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos-, mentiroso eres un mentiroso , Ramaaaa noo porque, ella se había caído de la cama dando se un golpe en la cabeza- solo fue un sueño no permitiré que esto suceda no te voy a perder

Continuara

Bueno como leyeron las cosas con cada capítulo se van poniendo mejor ya Akane llego a china pero las brujas no le harán nada fácil para llegar a donde el chico de la trenza, del próximo capitulo estará mejor ya que será el del matrimonio de Ranma que pasara nos vemos

**Maxhika hola amiga como veras a mí siempre me gusta ponerlos a soñar a veces soy muy cruel con la parejita de tortolitos, pero bueno entren más difícil son las cosas más se desean algo así**

**Akarly hola como leíste van en camino espero que puedan rescatarlo pero no va hacer nada fácil llegar hasta ranma**

**Light goodbye and shadow hi tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias**

**Wolfing23 tranquilo ya va en camino la pelea por ranma va hacer muy intensa**

**Elena 79 gracias por tu comentario espero haber solucionadael problema que tu me planteaste en este capítulo el problema**

Y gracias a los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews , gracias por sus consejo y su apoyo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**solo seras mio**

**capitulo 10**

* * *

**un triste instante**

* * *

Ya había amanecido Ranma abrió sus ojos Shampoo tenia se había quedado dormida con su cabeza el su pecho el muy lentamente se fue se parando de ella no quería despertarla pero para su mala fortuna la chinta se despertó

Shampoo lo tomo por el brazo de era como si le quisiera decir que no la dejara sola, lo abrazo- tonto no lo vuelvas hacer me tenías muy preocupada

Ranma- perdóname este quería mucha tristeza quería sacar todo ese dolor," el dolor de saber que Akane y yo nunca volveremos a estar juntos otra vez"

Shampoo- porque no me puedes amar como la amas a ella, yo siempre te trato bien, y te amo como nunca he amado a nadie

Ranma- lo sé pero el amor es un sentimiento que no se puede explicar, solo se puede sentir, y lo único que sé es que la necesito a mi lado, quiero sentir sus labios junto a los míos, sentir el dulce olor de sus cabellos, y ver sus lindos ojos de los cuales me enamore

Shampoo -tonto ella no te ama solo jugo contigo ella esta con Ryoga, lo tomo por sorpresa y lo beso- dime que no te gustan mis besos que no los deseas , yo soy mucho más mujer que esa chica violenta

Ranma - tu puedes ser más linda, para mi Akane es la mujer más bella del mundo, como tú dices esa chica violenta es más dulce , más tierna y sus besos me hacen estremecer, los tuyos son solo besos de una amiga

Shampoo estaba tan molesta- ¡esta amiga será tu esposa! Así tú no lo quieras, tarde o temprano voy hacer que olvides a esa Akane

Ranma si por desgracia para mí ,solo lo hago por mi hijo, no quiero ser como mi padre , quiero que mi hijo se sienta orgulloso de su padre

Shampo- estaba llorando perdóname pero tú sabes que te necesito a mi lado esto es muy duro para mí, no quiero perderte no quiero que lo que sientes por Akane nos separe

Ranma - tranquila yo te prometí que sería tu esposo- Ranma sabía que él no podía cumplir esa promesa él se moría por ver de nuevo a su amor" que voy hacer amo Akane pero no la puedo tener quisiera que esto solo fuera un mal sueño y despertar a su lado"

Shampoo -sabes yo sé que con el tiempo tú , yo, y nuestro hijo seremos una familia feliz

En ese momento apareció Cologne bueno yerno por fin despertaste tenemos que dejar todo listo para mañana

Ramna - ¿para mañana?

Shampoo- estar muy feliz al saber que tu yo mañana estaremos casado, seremos marido y mujer

Ramna- es muy pronto yo necesito más tiempo aun no estoy preparado

Cologne- tu tiempo se acaba mañana y por tu bien espero que no trates de huir o serás duramente castigado

Ranma- solo quiero salir a dar una vuelta aquí me siento asfixiado , esto aburrido de estar encerrado quiero estar solo

Shampoo- yo nunca dejarte solo airen yo sé que tú te escaparías e irías a buscar al chica violenta

Cologne-tranquilo yerno por la tarde tendremos una fiesta en honor a su boda

A ranma no le quedó más remedio que salir acompañado por Shampoo

* * *

Akane- después de aquel terrible sueño no pudo volver a dormir no quería que aquel sueño se hiciera realidad, tenía mucho afán estaba por salir de hotel pero fue detenida por sus amigos

Ukyo- ¿qué te pasa akane?

Ryoga- ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Akane- anoche tuve una pesadilla, un sueño muy horrible en el cual Ranma se casaba con esa maldita arpía de shampoo, sentí mucho dolor en mi corazón, no quiero y no puedo perder a Ranma- la pobre estaba muy triste

Ukyo- tranquilo amiga no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos a impedir esa boda

Ryoga -si primero tenemos que hacer es saber quien mos puede llevar hasta esa aldea

Por más que ellos pedía a la gente si los podía llevar a la tribu de la supremacía femenina nadie las quería ayudar, las personas les tenía mucho miedo a aquellas mujeres ya que eran muy violentas , pero por fortuna una anciana al ver los tan desesperados les indico el camino hacia esa aldea les dijo que era un camino muy largo que tardarían muchas horas en llegar a la mitad del camino se encontraron con mousses.

akane-es verdad que él se va a casar con shampoo

mousse- si por desgracia es verdad la vieja momia se esta encargando de los preparativos

Akane - por favor mousses dime como esta Ranma

_Mousse-_la última vez que lo vi esta inconsciente ,por más que trate de hacer que Shampoo entrara en razón que entendiera que Ranma no la ama , no lo pude lograr la pobre está muy obsesionada con tu novio lo siento pero no pude hacer nada, para ayudarte

Akane - se llenó de mucha rabia – esa maldita no la perdonare como se atreve hacernos esto porque no puede entender que Ranma me ama solo a mi

Ukyo- amiga tenemos que darnos prisa por fortuna todavía tenemos un día para impedir esa boda

Ryoga- pobre Saotome en las manos en las que fue a caer ,esa loca se debe estar aprovechando de el, por lo menos Shampoo es un atractiva ese Ranma tiene mucha suerte

Ukyo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su gran espátula- no digas tonterías

Akane lo mira como si lo quisiera matar -si no nos vas ayudar por lo menos no digas bobadas, por favor mousse como esta Ranma toda vía sigue inconsciente por favor llévame a donde está el necesito verlo

Mousse- tranquila Akane por lo que se él ya despertó hoy realizaran una fiesta para celebrar su compromiso no puedes ir a la aldea sino te van a capturar y Shampoo escapaz de matarte, tenemos que darnos prisa mi mamá te está esperando donde el doctor que saco el falso examen de embarazo de shampoo

Después de una hora aque con las indicaciones que le dio mousse akane llego a donde estaba su mamá

Mama de mousse- hola tú debes ser akane , el chico de la trenza es muy afortunado en tener una novia tan linda como tu ,por desgracia shampoo lo tiene bien engañado, solo tú puedes impedir esa boda ,solo tienes que convencer al doctor para que le diga la verdad que ese resultado de esa falsa prueva dce embarazo

Akane-¿ porque hace esto mi?

Mama de mousse- puedo no perimir que su amor se destruido por solo por un capricho de shampoo, ella no se puede casar con tu novio, yo sé que él te ama

Akane abrazo al mama de mousse y empezó a llorar, -gracias por ayudarme no sé qué haría si pierdo a ranma yo lo amo y yo sé que el siente lo mismo por mi

Mama de mouse- tranquila hija yo te ayudare en lo que más puede será mejor que entremos, las dos mujeres entraron al consultorio

Doctor lee- en que las puedo ayudar

Akane- le paso el resultado de examen el doctor se puso muy nervioso, -yo sé que es falso solo necesito que usted me acompañe a la iglesia para que le diga la verdad a mi ranma

Doctor lee-lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso yo le prometí a Cologne que no le diría la verdad a nadie

Akane- por favor ayúdeme esa mujeres secuestraron a mi novio, lo trajeron a china y con una mentira lo quieren obligarlo a casarlo con shampoo, solo usted puede ayudarme, qué haría usted si la persona que más ama en la vida fuera engañada y tu viera que casarse con alguien que no quiere , por favor ayúdeme no es gusto que por un falso hijo , un hijo que no existe Ranma se tenga que casar con ella-, la pobre Akane empezó a llorar la idea de perder a su amor le causaba un gran dolor en su corazón

el doctor lee se sintió ,muy conmovido y algo culpable,- bueno pero con una condición tú y tus amigos me protegerán de esa mujeres

Akane- no se preocupe doctor Ranma, mis amigos y yo no dejaremos que nada malo le pase, gracias por ayudarme yo sé que Ranma también se lo agradecerá

las dos mujeres salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a la casa del tío de mousse , la casa se encontraba sola ya que el tío de mousse se había ido de viaje a las montañas por unos días Ukyo y Ryoga entraron a la casa para preparar las habitaciones

mamá de mousse- quédate aquí hija no te puedo llevar hasta la aldea ya que te atraparían, mañana vendré por ti y por tus amigos para que impidamos esa boda ten fe todo saldrá bien

Mousses- tememos que irnos ya o si no Cologne va a empezar a sospechar que te estamos ayudando

Akane- por favor cuidasen no quiero saber que por mi culpa fueron castigados, mousse gracias por tu ayuda, por favor cuida a ranma

Mousse y su mama se fueron a su casa

* * *

después de una larga fiesta en la que el pobre ramna se sintió muy mal, ya que solo podía pensar que luego de la boda ya no habría marcha atrás tendría que olvidar para siempre a su amada akane, los tres ya estaban de nuevo en la casa de Cologne el ojiazul estaba en su cuarto en medio de una profunda tristeza cuando de repente shampoo abrió la puerta ella estaba un poco ebria pues había bebido y no estaba acostumbrada a tomar licor

Shampoo- airen quiero que me des un adelanto de la luna de miel se desabotonando los botones de la blusa

El pobre ranma no sabía que hacer pues estaba muy incómodo con aquella situación- shampoo por favor estoy muy cansado vete de aquí

Shampoo -se quitó la camisa,- por favor airen quiero estar contigo esta noche quiero tu sea mío

Ranma empezó a correr por toda la habitación " porque me pasa esto a mi está loca nunca se va a cansar, sin tan solo fuera akane con gusto aceptaria"

Shampoo- sabes me gusta que te hagas el difícil lo hace mucho más intresante, quita me ropa estoy que ardo de pasión por ti, quiero probar de nuevo tu piel- por desgracia ranma quedo arrinconado, su corazón empezó a latir sin control, se sentía acorralado, shampoo rompió la camisa de ranma dejan su torso al desnudo lo que hizo que la pasión de la chinta quedara sin control, se quitó su sostén dejan al descubierto sus pechos- dime que no te gustan son tuyos

Ranma estaba a ´punto de perder el control- por favor no sigas tú no sabes lo que haces, yo no te amo y yo solo lo haría con akane

Shampoo lo abrazo - dime que no te gusta sentir mis pechos-, poco a poco iba frotando su piel a la de ranma

Ranma- por favor déjame en paz-" no voy a soportare más "- por favor para estas locura esto no está bien, ya no mas

Shampoo- dime que no me deseas que no deseas probar mi piel, tomo la mano de ranma y la puso sobre su pecho y empezó a moverla muy suavemente , causando en ella excitación, el chico de la trenza por más que quería resistirse no podía

Ranma como pudo se separó de ella - ya no más tu eres muy hermosa y por poco caigo en tus encantos pero no quiero seguir con esta locura por favor viste ya y vete de aquí

Shampoo- la pase muy bien contigo, mañana cuando nos casemos no tendrás ninguna excusa para hacer el amor, esta vez te perdono, poco a poco se acercó con su lengua lamio los labios de ojiazul ,tomo su ropa y se fue a su cuarto

Ranma-Dios porque me haces, esto akane tu recuerdo me salvo de caer en sus garras, sabes cómo quisiera que hubieras sido tú con gusto me perdería en tu cuerpo como en aquella noche que te entregaste a mí, tengo que escapar e ir a buscarte pero no puedo di mi palabra pero tengo que intentarlo, ranma iba saliendo de la casa cuando fue sorprendido por cologne

Cologne- no pensabas en escaparte yerno tu sabes que no te dejaría ir te de aquí

Ranma- que gana usted con que yo me case con Shampoo

Cologne- solo quiero la felicidad de mi bisnieta y hare lo que sea para ella se feliz no me importa lo que sientas, no me importa destruir tu felicidad , con ello consigo que mi bisnieta se feliz, tu prometiste que te casarías con ella sí que tendrás que cumplirlo

Ranma bajo su cabeza entro de nuevo a la casa, no tenía caso luchar con Cologne ya que ella era muy hábil y muy fuerte a pesar de ser tan vieja

Ya era el día de la boda Shampoo había amanecido con un fuerte dolor de cabeza la pobre no se acordaba de lo que había hecho anoche pero estaba muy feliz ya que hoy por fin Ranma seria suyo ni Akane ni nadie la podría separar de ella

Cologne- mira hija este es mi vestido de novia lo estaba guardando para que tú lo usar

Shampoo -gracias bisabuela es muy bonito está muy bien conservado para ser tan viejo

Cologne- bueno te dejo tengo que ver cómo está el yerno, ella lleva en sus manos un lujoso vestido chino de color negro abrió la puerta y encontró a ranma mirando por la ventana a hacia el cielo, el pobre estaba muy triste ya que hoy se casaría con Shampoo sin amarla, solo por honor- yerno cambia esa cara hoy deberías estar muy feliz por fin tú y mi bisnieta van a estar juntos para siempre.

Ranma -si solo vino a molestar Sera mejor que se vaya de aquí

Cologne- tranquilo yerno solo vine a traerte tu vestido para la boda , cologne salió de la casa para seguir con los preparativos para la boda , Ramna quería salir de allí pero para su mala fortuna Cologne se había encargado de que no pudiera escapar

* * *

Akane estaba muy ansiosa quería ir a salir a buscar a Ranma por fortuna para ella la mamá de mousse había llegado ella traía una bolsa

Mama mousses -mira hija traje unos vestidos de mi hijo para que tú y tu amiga se los pongan así de esta manera pasaran inadvertidas, ya que están buscado a dos mujer por fortuna tenemos varias hora para llegar, akane y ukyo se vistieron con la ropa que les había traído la mama de mouses

Ya habían pasado varias horas akane llevaba puesto sobre su cabeza un sombreo chino el cual ocultaba su cara, se dirigieron en compañía de doctor al iglesia donde se celebraría la boda , para su mala suerte Cologne había cambiado el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, por fortuna para akane llego mousse y les dijo que la boda se llevaría a cabo en una iglesia que estaba a una hora de camino, todos salieron muy rápido de allí pues no podía perder más tiempo

* * *

Ya ranma se encontraba en la iglesia, el pobre está muy triste de repente escucho la marcha nupcial al escuchar esa melodía era como si le arrancaran su corazón de su pecho , tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar pero contuvo sus lágrimas sabía que nunca más volvería a ver akane , que dé a hora en adelante no volvería amar pues su amor ya no podía ser

Shampoo iba caminado hacia el altar tomada de la mano de su bisabuela ella estaba muy contenta por fin ranma sería su esposo, se acercó a ranma lo miro a los ojos , los ojos de ojiazul habían perdido su brillo, era como si, aquellos ojos ya no tuvieran vida

Cologne- cambia esa cara yerno mi bisnieta te hará muy feliz y ustedes tendrán una gran familia

Shampoo- airen no estés triste yo te hare muy feliz dentro de poco tú te vas a olvidar de la chica violenta

El sacerdote empezó la ceremonia

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios minutos por fin habían llegado a la iglesia pero en la puerta habían dos mujeres que parecían hombres ella no dejaban pasar a nadie,

Las mujeres empezaron atacar akane pero sus amigos las detuvieron

Ukyo - déjanos esto en muestra manos no pierdas más tiempo ve en búsqueda de tu felicidad

Ryoga vete ya solo tú puedes salvar al tonto de saotome

Akane- gracias por ayudarme

* * *

Sacerdote-Ramna Satome aceptas como esposa a shampoo el pobre ranma se quedó callado, no sabía que hacer su corazón le decía que no aceptara su dueña era akane solo ella y nadie tenía derecho a su amor

Shampoo piensa en tu hijo él y yo te haremos muy feliz, akane no te ama , si no ella ya hubiera venido hasta aquí, ella debe estar muy feliz con ryoga piénsalo

Sacerdote- ranma saotome aceptas como esposa a shampoo

Ranma yo , yo

Hola será que ranma acepta , será que akane llega a tiempo y puede impedir la boda que pasara solo se sabrá en el próximo, perdóneme pero este capítulo me hizo sacar mi lado pervertido que estaba bien guardado dentro de mí, el próximo capítulo va estar mucho mejor será el reencuentro de ramna y akane va a ver muchas sorpresas

**Maxhika amiga esa shampoo es todo un fastidio no deja de acosar al pobre ranma por suerte ranma no cayó con sus encantos pero paso por un mal momento**

**Elena 79 gracias por tus comentarios espero que este capítulo te haya gustado**

**Akarly gracias por seguir este loco fic **

**Wolfing23 si como dices entre mas dificliles las cosas mejor será el reencuentro**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**Solo serás mío**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

**Peleando por tu amor**

* * *

akane entro a la Iglesias a toda prisa no podía perder más tiempo , grito con todas sus fuerzas-¡RANMA! , el chico de la trenza al oír esa voz sintió una gran emoción ya sabía que hacer no le importaba nada solo quería estar con akane

shampoo- estaba muy molesta - airen a ¿ dónde vas?, no te perdonare si te vas donde esa mujer

ranma- has lo que quieras se dio media vuelta y se corrió muy rápidamente donde su amada akane, la abrazo y empezó a llorar- perdóname akane, tu sabes que te amo con toda mi alma pero el cruel destino se encarga de separamos, tengo que casarme con shampoo

akane- dime tú la amas

ranma – no solo te amo a ti, pero ella esperar un hijo mío y le prometí que me casería con ella

akane- lo beso muy tiernamente tontico ella te engaño

shampoo estaba muy enfadada se acercó dónde estaba akane- es mentiras ella nos quiere separar .cómo pudiste besar a. Mi futuro esposo no te lo perdóname maldita- ella estaba a punto de atacar akane pero mousse la detuvo

akane -doctor dígale la verdad a ranma

Doctor lee- ramna ella no está embarazada ese examen es falso, perdóname yo te engañe solo le hacía un favor a Cologne

Cologne estaba muy tranquila pues sabía que tarde o temprano se sabría todo la verdad

* * *

ranma estaba muy molesto pero al mismos tiempo muy feliz, pues ya no había nada que lo atara a shampoo , acerco sus labios a los de su amada akane hasta tocarlos dándole muchos pequeños besos,

akane con sus dedos seco las lágrimas de los ojos de su baka- te amo tanto ranma que no quiero nunca más estar lejos de ti, quieres ser mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos

ranma -estas segura que quieres casarte conmigo

akane- si estos días lejos de ti fueron muy duros para mí,solo quería estar a tu lado

ranma alzo akane sobre sus brazo, él camino con akane en sus brazos hasta el altar y con mucho cuidado la bajo al suelo - padre ¿puede casarnos?

Sacerdote- pero hijo tú no te ibas a casar con shampoo

ranma si pero solo por obligación , fue por un promesa que le hice a su bisabuela, todo resulto siendo una mentira

akane- por favor padre cásenos, yo lo amo y no quiero vivir un día mas sin el

El sacerdote vio que ellos eran sinceros, y por lo que había visto ellos se amaba demasiado

* * *

shampoo tenía mucha rabia ya que su mentira se había descubierto - suéltame maldito Mousse no permitiré que ellos se casen ,ranma me pertenece ,él tiene que casarse conmigo, solo yo voy a ser esposa

Mousse no te soltare entiende de un vez por todas que ranma no te ama, el solo ama akane y no permite que tu interfieras en su boda

shampoo -por favor bisabuela ayúdame a parar ese matrimonio

Cologne -bisnieta no puedo hacerlo estoy cansada ya de tratar de separarlos, tu sabes muy bien que este momento era inimitable, solo quiero ver si ranma es paz de Seguir a delante a costa de su propia vida

shampoo- si el muy tonto prefiere casarse con chica violenta sabiendo que si lo hace será castigo por no cumplir con las leyes de tribu

Mousse -saotome ama akane, por ser feliz con ella estaría dispuesto a morir por su amor, eso es verdadero amor, no como lo que tu sientes por el solo lo quieres para ti eso es obsesión

shampoo -calle, calle, suéltame ya tengo que impedir que esa me robe a mi ranma,- por más que trataba de soltar delas manos de Mouse ella no podía

Todos los invitados a la boda no podía creer lo que estaba pasado, permanecían sentados en sus sillas tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo terminara esta ceremonia

* * *

El sacerdote proseguío con la ceremonia a pesar de los gritos desesperado de shampoo

Sacerdote- akane tendo aceptas como esposo a ranma saotome para respetarlo y amarlo en los buenos y malos momentos de tu vida

Akane- si acepto

Sacerdote- ranma saotome aceptas como esposa akane tendo Para respetarla y amarla en los buenos y malos momentos de tu vida

Ramna- si acepto

Sacerdote- que lo que dios ha unido el hombre no lo separa, puede besar a la novia

ranma y akane fundieron sus labios en un apasionado beso luego de un minutos se separaron por falta aire

ranma- sabes akane me matas cuando estas lejos de mí, me moriría sin ti

akane- tranquilo amor mío te prometo que estaremos junto para siempre

* * *

shampoo al ver que había perdido a ranma para siempre se llenó de odio de resentimiento de amargura, su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, donde antes había amor a hora existe un intenso odio, ella fue poseída por el espíritu del odio y la venganza, su angelical rostro se había transformado, tenía una mirada macabra soltó una cargada siniestra, su aura de batalla se tornó de color negro

Todas los invitados y el sacerdote salieron despavoridos el ambiente se tornó muy pesado era como si aquel sagrado lugar fuera profanado por música heavy metal, Mousse sintió mucho miedo y soltó a shampoo

shampoo miro lo miro Mousse con mucho desprecio- lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te mate maldito entrometido

Cologne - por favor cálmate bisnieta ya para no sigas acumulando tanto enérgicas negativa, vas a destruir tu alma

shampoo si de verdad te importara habrías de detenido ese maldito matrimonio,- ella muy rápidamente se acero detrás de ranma con uno de sus dedos oprimió un punto de energía, el sintió una punzada en el cuello y cayo desmayado - maldita akane no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir-, tomo a ranma por la camisa y lo arrojo contra uno de los muros de la Iglesia, por fortuna akane impidió que el ojiazul impactara contra el muro

akane el dio una suave beso en su frente, -maldita porque lastimas a mi esposo, no entiendes que ranma solo me ama a mí y me escogió para que fuera su esposa

shampoo - airen era mío y tú me lo quitaste, él era solo mío además las leyes de la tribu dice que él me pertenece

mei luan - solo hay una forma de solucionar este problema tendrán que pelear por ese hombre la ganadora se quedara con él y la que pierda tendrá que dejarlo ir

akane -él es mi esposo y por ningún motivo lo voy a dejarlo ir, tengo muchas ganas de acabar contigo maldita bruja, esta mujer secuestro a mi ranma y abuso de, él nunca te voy a perdonar- la miraba a la chinita con mucha ira

shampoo -chica violenta tener miedo de perder ante mí, sabes si yo gano tu tener que matarlo, ya me canse que él siempre me rechace, esta fue la gota que reboso el vaso, además el me dejo para casarse con esta estúpida, a hora quiero ver sufrir a ranma- , todo el amor de shampoo se había convertido en odio, shampoo mojo a Mousse con el agua de florero, convirtiendo en pato- necesito tu ropa chico pato este maldito vestido me estorba mucho- se quitó el vestido de novia y se puso la ropa de Mousse - así está mejor, prepárate para morir primero acabare contigo y después le arrancare el corazón al maldito de saotome

akane -eso está por verse yo no voy a volver a perder ante ti entrené mucho para este momento,

mei luan- que comience la pelea no hay reglas la pele es a muerte

Ya habían llegado ryoga y ukyo

Akane- por favor cuiden muy bien a mi esposo no quiero que salga lastimado por la pelea-antes dejar a ranma en las manos de ukyo akane le dio un pequeño beso a ranma" amor mio no puedo perder, lo hago por ti y por mí, para que esta loca nos deje en paz"

ukyo y ryoga quedaron muy sorprendidos al saber que ranma se había casado con akane

la pelea había comenzado shampoo le lanzaba akane las sillas de la iglesia, akane las esquivaba con mucha facilidad, al ver que no le hacía ningún daño, la chinita se enfureció empezó a tacar akane con mucha furia la peliazul esquiva los golpes ella le propino una fuerte pata que la lanzo contra una de las paredes de la iglesia – veo que has mejorado mucho chica violenta pero yo soy mejor-, con gran rapidez se levantó del suelo y al ver que de su boca salía sangre se enfureció empezó a darle muchos golpes a la pobre akane dejándola muy mal herida, akane sabía que no podía perder, ya que no solo estaba en riesgo su vida sino también la de su esposo, se acercó a shampoo y le propino un tremendo rodillazo que hizo que la chinita se callera al piso , la pelea duro varios minutos las dos se propinaban golpes mulatamente

shampoo- veo que eres muy buena pero tu suerte ya se acabó, a hora si te vas a morir, mei luan dame esa espada voy asesinar a esta maldita-, ella le lanzo la espada

ukio a al ver que su amiga estaba en peligro le lanzo su gran espátula- toma akane esto te servirá

akane- gracias amiga

la pelea se tornó más violenta ya que las armas soltaban chispa al estallarse, akane manejaba muy bien la espátula gracias a los largos años de entrenamiento con la espada de madera, la chinita no podía creer que no le había podido herir akane, la peliazul el propino un gran golpe dejando muy herida a shampoo

shampoo - maldita como te atreves a cortarme me las vas a pagar,

la iglesia estaba muy destrozada por los ataque de ambas mujeres , akane desarmo a shampoo rompiendo su espada en dos, la chinita se desesperó, uso toda su energía negativa para lanzarle un poderoso rugido de león, era una bola inmensa de energía negativa explosión origino un gran cráter en el suelo de la iglesia,

fue una termenda explosión que dejo todo en tinieblas, la fuerza de aquella explosión causo que todos salieron expulsado hacia el exterior de la iglesia, ramna ya había despertado

ranma- ¿dónde está akane?

Ukio- ella está dentro de la iglesia esta peleando con shampoo por tu amor

ranma sentido un gran dolor en su pecho, en su cabeza tenia las imágenes de aquel sueño macabro que había tenido antes de llegar a china, corrió muy rápido hacia el interior de la iglesia akane estaba tirada en el piso, ranma quería a rescatar a su amada akane , pero cologne lo detuvo

Cologne - no voy a permitir que tú interfieras en la pela

los ojos de ranma se llenaron de la grimas al ver como shampoo recogió akane del suelo, la pobre está muy lastimada -detente shampoo no la lastimes más hare lo que tu quieras

shampoo la tiro otra vez al suelo recogió la espátula de ukyo – quiero que veas como voy a matar a tu mujercita ni tu ni nadie lo va a impedir

ranma -akane por favor levante, por favor no me dejes solo te necesito junto a mi ,amor mío no te quiero perder ,por favor noDejes solo otra vez, yo sin ti no puedo vivir ,ranma cayo de rodillas al suelo la idea que akane fuera a morir llenaba su corazón de mucha tristeza, akaneee no me dejes solo otra vez

Shampoo tranquilo ranma tu serás el siguiente en morir, sabe disfruto mucho al verte sufrir, espero que sufras mucho más de lo que yo sufrir al recibir tu desprecio, la chinita estaba a punto de matar a akene, ella se levantó del piso antes de que shampoo le diera el golpe final

Akane -gracias amor mío tus palabras me salvaron de morir tranquilo, esposo mío no te dejare solo nunca más, yo también te amo y por ti ganare esta pelea

Shampoo se empezó a enfurecer maldita porque no te mueres de una vez por todas, ella empezó atacar akane con mucha furia la peliazul ya sabía que hacer, fue caminado en espiral cuando shampoo se dio cuenta que había caído en la trampa de akane , ya era demasiado tarde para ella, akane le dio un tremendo golpe con su mano derecha lo que hizo despertar al dragón volador, era tan fuerte la energía de ese remolino que absorbió todo lo que estaba a su alrededor de akane ,ramna se aferró a una columna de la iglesia así pudo escapar de ser absorbido, el impacto fue tan grande que abrió un tremendo cráter en el suelo, shampoo está muy herida la pobre no podía mantenerse de pie de uno de sus bolsillos saco una daga y con su último aliento se la lanzo akane ranma se interpuso entre la daga y su amada recibió una herida un su hombro, la chinita se desplomo y callo inconsciente en el suelo

mei luan- yo declaro que akane es la ganadora de la pelea. ella es la única dueña de este muchacho, la pobre de akane al poco tiempo después cayo al suelo ya que estaba muy agotada, la herida de ranma no era muy profunda se sacó la daga y levanto akane y la puso entre sus brazos

ranma -akane gracias peleaste muy bien ahora descansa mi amor le dio un pequeño beso en la boca

akane -gracias a ti pude ganar tu mediste fuerza para seguir adelante tu amor me hace fuerte, sabes ahora si vamos hacer felices

Cologne -espero que me puedan perdonar yo sé que tengo la culpa yo malcrié a mi bisnieta ,pero les prometo que ella nunca más los va a molestar

ranma- no le creo shampoo está muy obsesionada conmigo es capaz que cuando se recupere vaya a Japón a hacernos daño, yo no le permitiré que lastime a mi esposa

Cologne- tranquilo ranma yo misma me encargare de borrarle todos los recuerdos de ustedes dos

ranma -eso espero por el viene de su bisnieta-, ramna salió de la iglesia con su esposa cargada entre sus brazos

**Continuara**

Hola quería hacer una pequeña pelea en la iglesia que sahmpoo secuestrara a ranma otra vez pero decide que era mejor que las cosas se solucionaran de una vez por todas sin tantas vueltas, a hora por fin ramna y akane van a ser felices

**Maxhika hola amiga espero que la pelea te haya gustado es que no soy muy bueno escribiendo combates**

**Akarly hola como leíste los dos se casaron akane tuvo que luchar por el amor de ranma pero al final ella gano**

**Wolfing23 gracias por tu comentario el amor triunfo sobre el mal y al fin ellos van hacer felices**

**elena 79 hola gracias por seguir mi fic todos tenemos un lado bueno y malo**

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**seras solo mio**

**Capítulo 12**

**Tu y yo**

Ukyo al ver akane entre los brazos de su amigo sintió mucha envida , pues se veían muy lindos , se notaba que ramna amaba mucho a akane él era muy cariñoso con ella, si no lo hubiera visto con sus ojos no lo creería ya que esos dos siempre se estaban ofendiendosen.- ryoga me pregunto si algún día tu y yo nos amaremos igual que akane y ranma, tú te casarías conmigo

El pobre ryoga se atoro al oír lo de la idea del matrimonio ya que el todavía no estaba preparado para casarse-tu sabes que yo te amo pero casarnos tal vez dentro de algunos años a hora somos muy jóvenes

Ukyo estaba un poco triste pero ella sabía que su amado ryoga tenía la razón

poco a poco su amigo ranma se acercaba él estaba muy feliz , akane se había quedado dormida por el tremendo esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para ganar esa aquella batalla

ukyo- ranmcha por lo que veo ya te libraste de la loca de shampoo

ranma- si todo fue gracias a mi amada akane la pobre tuvo que pelear muy duro , sabes al verla tirada en el suelo y sin poder hacer nada por ella me hizo sentírme muy triste, llege hasta pensar que la había perdido para siempre, sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido, pero gracias a kami sama ella se levantó del suelo y le dio su merecido a la loca de shampoo

rioga- ranma es verdad que ustedes dos se casaron cuéntame más tengo mucha curiosidad

ranma -si somos esposos , ella fue la que me propuso matrimonio, al ver mi corazón se llenó de mucha felicidad, sentí mucha alegría al saber que todavía ella me amaba, así que tomamos la decisión de casarnos no me arrepiento porque sé que ella me ama y yo la amo

ukyo- mi amiga entreno muy duro , ella solo podia pensar en ti, pero dime ¿qué va a pasar con shampoo?

Ranma- no lo se pero cologne me dijo que le va a borrar todos los recuerdos de akane y los míos, pero ya no quiero hablar más de eso,

Rioga- te vez muy cansado si quieres yo te ayuda a llevar akane hasta la casa del tío de mousse

Ranma lo miro muy- mal ella mí esposa y no dejare que ningún hombre la toque espero por tu bien que lo entiendas o si no te va ir muy mal

Ukyo- tranquilo rancha ryoga es mi novio y solo ve akane como una amiga,

Ramna – ya veo te lo tenías muy bien guardado p-chan, me alegro que hayas conseguido una nueva dueña

* * *

Shampoo solo podía pensar en el chico de la trenza -ranma mi amor como pude perderte , ahora no hay nada que nos una- la chinta se sentía muy triste porque había perdido el derecho de ser la prometida de ranma

Cologne- bisnieta tienes que olvidar a ramna , tu sabes que el solo te ve como una amiga, el solo ama akane

Shampoo- lo se bisabuela pero ranma fue mi primer amor nunca lo pobre olvidarlo, olvidar esos lindos ojos azules, yo sé que perdí un poquito la razón es que al saber que él me rechazaba me hizo sacar lo peor de mi

Cologne- hija el tiempo cura las heridas algún día conocerás a alguien que te ame

Shampoo- yo solo amare ranma, espero que chica violenta lo ame y no lo haga sufrir o si no se las tendrá que ver conmigo-" airen espero que algún día me puedas perdonar yo sé que te cause mucho daño al separarte de akane , yo te amare por siempre "

Cologne sintió mucha pena al ver a su bisnieta tan deprimida – tu sabes que ya no puedes molestar a ramna y a su esposa

Shampoo- lo se bisabuela pero solo quiera verlo una vez más y pedir que me perdone quisiera sentir sus labios por última vez, pero creo se va a poder

Mei luan- es por eso que las mujeres de la tribu de la supremacía femenina tenemos prohíbo enamoramos.

Cologne- por favor mei luan ayúdame a llevar a mi bisnieta hasta la aldea, haya la podremos curar sus heridas

* * *

Ya había pasado varias horas desde que se había terminado la pelea entre akane y shampoo, ellos estaban en la casa de tío mousse,ranma y su amada akane se encontraba un una habitación de aquella casa, el ojiazul con mucha delicadeza curaba las heridas de su esposa, por cada herida que curaba le daba un beso

Akane- ranma por fin vamos hacer muy felices ya no hay nadie que se interponga en muestro amor

Ranma- sabes que si ukyo esta con ryoga, la pobre loca de shampoo ya no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí, pero solo fatal que la loca de kodachi comprenda que no gusta y se me olvidaba el latoso de su hermanito si te vuelve a molestar le voy a dar un buena golpiza que nunca va olvidar en su vida

Akane- tranquilo no tienes que preocuparte por kuno yo sé que el esta enamorado de mi hermana nabiki , no sabes como compadezco al pobre kuno mi hermana lo va a dejar muy pobre

Ranma si a tu hermana es toda una aprovechada solo le gusta comprar lo más caro- los dos se reían

Akane- de kodachi me encargo yo si no entiende por las buenas entenderá por las malas a mí nadie me quita a mi esposo ,tu me pereneses, eres solo mío y de nadie mas

Ranma -que desea mi ama, en que le puedo servir

Akane- solo quiero ser tuya y que tu sea mi extraño mucho tu cuerpo quiero que me des mi luna de miel

Ranma se sonrojo al oír a su esposa- pero akane tu estas muy lastimada y me daría mucha pena que ryoga y ukyo nos escucharan yo soy un chico muy recatodo

Akane tranquilo mi baka ellos se fueron muy lejos y no llegaran hasta mañana,- akane besaba muy apasionadamente a su esposo con mucha locura le empezó a quitarle la camisa- relajante amor mío solo déjate llevar recuerda que la vez ultima vez la pasamos muy bien y fue muy hermoso

Ranma poco ,poco se fue dejando llevar, él también quería estar con ella extrañaba su cuerpo, sus caricias, akane empezó quitarle toda la ropa a su esposo- ahora te toca a ti-akane tomo la mano de ranma y le ayudo a quitase su ropa,ramna estaba fascinado con lo que veía su akane es muy linda su cuerpo era perfecto para el

Akane ven quiero estar contigo te no sabes cómo te extrañe- los dos se dejaron llevar por la pasión y por su amor un amor un tan grande con el cielo

* * *

Ryoga ¿ukyo porque tuvimos que irnos?

Ukyo lo miraba muy extrañado – tu sabes que hacen los esposos en su primera noche de casados

Ryoga - se van adormir, porque están muy cansados por la fiesta o se ponen a ver televisión o a jugar cartas, eso debe ser lo que están haciendo nuestro amigos, pero por que nos fuimos estábamos muy bien en la casa de tío de mousse

Ukyo no podía creer lo ingenuo que era su novio- no esa tonto como te explico- la pobre se sonrojaba al pensar lo que le iba a decir a ryoga- ellos , ellos están haciendo el amor

Ryoga- si se besan pero que tiene de malo tu y yo también nos besamos

Ukyo- ¡no seas tonto¡ acaso en el colegio no tuviste clases de educación sexual

Ryoga- no es que yo muy poca veces llegaba a clases siempre extraviaba el camino hacia el colegio

Ukyo -no tuvo más remedio que explicarle todo la pobre ryoga, ella se sonrojo

Ryoga abrió los ojos como platos no podía creer lo que le decía su novia- al pensar lo que le estaba haciendo ranma a su amiga akane sintió mucho coraje-, pobre akane espero no la lastime mucho, mi amiga debe estar pasando un mal rato, ese ranma es todo un patán, ukyo , hace mucho frio por que no regresamos

Ukyo le dio un gran golpe con su espátula -tu si eres un gran baka, será mejor que encontremos un hotel donde podamos pasar la noche, caminaron por un muy buen rato

Ryoga- mira podemos pasar la noche aquí

Ukyo- no seas tonto ese es un motel yo no voy a entrar yo soy todo un dama nunca entraría en un sitio de esos

Ryoga- pero que tiene de malo allí hay muchos cuartos

Ukyo- no, no quiero ir, ve tu si quieres yo me voy a quedar aquí

Ryoga sentí mucha curiosidad no sabía porque su novia no quería entra, muy lentamente fue entrando, se asustó mucho al oír los gritos que salían de allí , era como si estuvieran matando a alguien, pero tenía ganas de saber que era lo que estaba pasando, al verlo que cual era el motivo de eso grito, el abrió sus ojos como platos de su nariz salía mucha sangre, su cara se tornó muy roja como tomate – ¡vete de aquí pervertido! le gritaba una chica , ella le arrojo una taza con agua fría la cual le pego en la cabeza causándole un gran chichón, el pobre p-chan salió corriendo a los brazos de ukyo el cerdo no paraba de temblar ya que quedo muy impresionado con lo que había visto

Ukyo- solo a ti se te ocurre meterte a un motel ya sabes lo que están haciendo nuestros amigos

P-chan quedo muy traumatizado con lo que había visto, de sus ojitos salían muchas lagrimas

Ukyo" espero que ranma no sea igual de tonto a ti o si no mi amiga la va a pasar muy mal"

* * *

shampoo no dejaba de pensar en ranma estaba sufriendo mucho por su ausencia ya se habia a acostumbrado a tenerlo a su lado- mi amado ranma te extraño, me haces mucha falta

Cologne no le gusta ver que su bisnieta sufriera por ranma, no tuvo más remedio que dejarla inconsciente para poderle aplicar la técnica de borrado de memoria- mañana no recordaras a ranma y no sufrirás más por el

* * *

al día siguiente ranma despertó muy temprano pues quería prepara el desayuno para su amada akane, por fortuna el sabía algo de cocina , después de unos minutos ranma entro al cuarto donde dormía su esposa- despierta mi bella durmiente, como amaneciste

akane se sorprendió al ver que ranma le había preparado el desayuno, ella le regalo una hermosa sonrisa

ranma – sabes lo de anoche fue lindo, extrañaba tenerte a mi lado, que vamos hacer cuando llenos a nerima

akane -tendremos que mantener en secreto lo de nuestro matrimonio o si no nuestro padres querrán que les demos un nieto

ranma – tienes ranzón pero no me disgusta la idea de tener una pequeña niña, que furea igual de linda que su madre

akane- o un lindo niño igual de apuesto que su padre- pero aun somos muy jovenes para tener hijos, además aun no hemos terminado el colegio, yo quiero estudiar una carrera universitaria

ranma tiene toda la razón a demás yo no tengo un trabajo

* * *

ukyo y ryoga ya estaban de camino a la casa del tío de mousse

ukyo- por tu bien espero que no le dijas nada de lo que hablamos a noche a nuestros amigos

ryoga- tranquila yo no les voy decir nada

ya habían llegado a la casa ryoga no dejaba de mirar a ranma y akane no podía olvidar lo que había visto la noche anterior

ryoga- que tal les fue anoche, se divirtieron mucho

ukyo- le dio un fuerte codazo a su novio

ranma y akane se sonrojaron

ranma- a noche no pasó nada akane estaba muy cansada y yo me encargue de curar sus heridas

akane -si no pasó nada, yo me quede dormida

ukyo- akane podemos hablar

ranma- yo las dejo para que puedan hablar tranquilamente

ukyo- dime la verdad como te fue anoche, por lo que veo la pasársete muy bien

akane -si fue muy lindo ranma me hizo muy feliz, pero tú y ryoga

ukyo- el muy tonto no sabía nada me toco explicarle todo el muy tonto se metió a un motel

akane -no te lo puedo creer amiga tu y el

ukyo- no como crees entre él y yo no pasó nada

ryoga -dime ranma como es eso de la luna de miel

ranma- ¿por qué me dices eso? no me gusta hablar de esas cosas, tranquilo amigo cuando te cases con mi amiga ukyo lo sabrás lo que se siente

continuara

hola como leyeron en esta capitulo el pobre ryoga es muy ingenuo pobre ukyo lo que tuvo que pasar, bueno al menos ranma y akane son muy felices y shampoo no los va molestaras más, espero que se hayan divertido a costa del pobre ryoga

**Maxhika hola amiga espero que te diviertas mucho yo sé que no te gusta mucho el drama**

**Akarly gracias por seguir mi fic a hora ranma y akane están muy felices juntos**

**elena 79 muchas gracias por seguir mi fic espero que te diviertas con este capitulo**

**The Darkness in My Heart gracias por tu valiosa opinion **

Y gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**seras solo mio**

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Secreto revelado

* * *

Ya había pasado un par de días desde de la terrible pelea entre la akane y shampoo, la relación entre el chico de la trenza y la peliazul iba por buen camino,

Ranma- sabes akane me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo, gracias por pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado yo no sé qué haría si tú y yo no estuviéramos juntos, a pesar de que yo muy pocas veces te trataba tan bien tú sigues a mi lado

Akane- tontico dejemos eso en el pasado, yo sé que tu solo me amas, a pesar de que la loca de shampoo hizo todo lo posible para que tu casaras con ella, tú al final me elegiste como tu esposa ,que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado, ¿ tú te habrías casado con ella?

Ranma no sabía que decir ya que en ese momento estaba muy confundido, pero lo único que sabía era que a pesar de todo el nunca la hubiera dejado de amar a su linda chica de cabellos de azules- no lo sé pero yo nunca te dejaría de amar, tu sabes que yo estaba con shampoo solo por honor,pero ella nunca tendría mi corazón porque ya tenía dueña y esa dueña eres tu mi pequeña akene

Akane- antes de irnos a Japón tenemos que darle las gracias a la mamá de mousse gracias a ella yo te pude rescatarte de que esa bruja, nunca permitiría que ella me quitara lo que es mío porque tú me pereces mi querido baka

Ranma -si solo soy tu yo como tú solo eres mía mi linda marimacho

Akane -si pero tu amas mucho a esta marimacho le dio un apasionado beso a su esposo

* * *

Shampoo estaba muy confundida por la actitud de mousse porque desde que ella se despertó el ya no la acosaba- que te paso ¿porque ya no me dices que soy tu amada shampoo?

Mousse- ya no te amo, además me canse de que tú siempre me estuvieras rechazando, tu sabes muy bien yo que desde que era muy niño me sentía muy atraído por ti , pero tu desiste amar a ranma

Shampoo yo no conozco a ningún chico que se llame ranma tu estar celoso de un chico que yo no distingo

Cologne se acercó a mousse y le dio un buen golpe con su bastón- tengo que decirte una cosas muy importante acompáñame a fuera , ya vengo bisnieta no me demoro- los dos salieron de la casa

Mousse- vieja momia que le hizo a shampoo por que no conoce a ranma, ella lo habría olvidado tan fácilmente porque estaba muy enamorado de el

Cologeno fumaba su pipa, tuve que borrar todos los recuerdos de ranma y akane de lo contrario mi bisnieta nunca dejaría de sufrir la pobre se enamoró del chico equivocado

Mousse- ya veo, pero ella nunca lo va recordar, ¿porque no le aplico esa técnica antes?, no habría ocurido nada de esta locura y ella nunca se hubiera obsesionado con Saotome,- el después de tantos desprecios ya no sentía amor por shampoo,

Cologne- tenía que cumplir las leyes de la tribu de la supremacía femenina, pero me equivoque al secundar los caprichos de mi bisnieta yo quería lo mejor para ella, a mí no me importaba los medios para conseguir su felicidad , por favor nunca vuelva a decir el nombre de ranma porque ella podría recordarlo, y ella sería capaz de hacerle algo malo a ranma y akane

Mousse- por mí no tiene que preocuparse ya que me voy por unos meses en búsqueda de mi cura para esta maldición, ya estoy cansado de convertirme en pato

Cologne por lo que se hay unos pozos que revierten las maldiciones de yusenkio toma- ella le dio un mapa- pero ten mucho cuidado ya que ese lugar es muy peligroso ademas está custodiado por un terrible ser del se alimenta de carne una humana, han ido muchos valintes pero ninguno a regresado piensa muy bien lo que vas hacer

* * *

Ukyo y ryoga estaba en la cocina preparando unos deliciosos panes ella miraba al pobre ryoga con mucho pesar ya que el pobre no lo había pasado muy bien de solo recordarlo lo que le había pasado le hacía morirse de la risa

-ryoga estaba muy enfadado con ella " esa ukyo porque que me dejo entrar a ese horrible lugar por su culpa soy el hazme reír de ranma"el pobre quedo muy impresionado ya nunca iba a olvidar aquellas imágenes

Ukyo- en que piensas cariño, nos has podido olvidar lo que paso aquella noche, sabes es algo muy normal entre dos personas que se ama, tu yo algún día lo tendremos que hacer

Ranma - pobre p-chan ya no puro de vista ,al chico de la trenza le gusta burlarse de su amigo- el muy tonto no sabía qué es lo que hacen los esposos en su noche de bodas sabe siento lastima ti p-chan jajaja

Ryoga- ¡cállate tonto! tú no sabes que nos haría tu esposa si se entera que yo soy p-chan seria paz de matarnos a golpes, y tú nunca más tendrías ya sabes que con ella

Akane al escuchar que hablanba de su mascota se acercó donde estaba su esposo- dime ranma donde esta p-chan, el pobrecito debe estar muy triste hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo

Ramna sabía que no le podía contar la verdad a su esposa- p-chan debe estar perdido en algún lugar de Japón tu sabes con es el pobre cerdo de despistado- miraba a su amigo ryoga

Akane cuando llegue lo primero que voy hacer es darle un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso ya que lo extraño mucho

Ranma sentía muchos celos – ¡te prohíbo que vuelvas a besar a ese maldito cerdo!, tu eres mía y no te pienso con partir con nadie- miraba su amigo ryoga con mucha rabia, si las miradas matarán el pobre estaría ya estaría muerto

Ukyo- tranquilo rancha yo se que p-chan tiene una nueva dueña, no es cierto mi amor- miraba al pobre ryoga

Ryoga- no sé por qué me pregunta por p-chan él debe estar en Japón - estaba muy nervioso ya que solo podía pensar en la golpiza que le daría su amiga si supiera la verdad

Akane- solo espero que lo su nueva dueña lo trate muy bien

Ranma- tranquila mi amor yo sé que él no puede estar en mejores manos su nueva dueña lo va a cuidar muy bien no es cierto ukyo

Ukyo - será mejor que empecemos a comer, ya que los panes no saben bien cuando están fríos

Ellos comieron los deliciosos panes que les había preparado ukyo a pesar de no estar preparados con ingredientes japoneses sabían muy bien , después de unos minutos akane tenía su cabeza puesta en el hombro de ojiazul el acariciaba muy suavemente el pelo de su esposa, mientras ukyo y ryoga se besaban muy tiernamente

Akane- te espero en el baño hoy quiero bañarme contigo, no te demores mucho

Ranma se puso muy rojo no pensaba que su esposa fuera así tan lanzada y que no le importara que sus amigos estuvieran presentes, él jugaba con sus dedos -yo,yo solo te voy a dar un masaje ya que has estado muy cansada

Akane- por favor no te demores mucho-, akane salió rumbo al baño

Ukio – se ve que akane te quiere mucho

Ryoga- ustedes dos no se cansan de tanto hacer eso

Ranma -no mejor hablemos de otra cosa, si

Ukyo- menos mal que akane no se dio de cuenta que ryoga y p- chan son uno solo ser, pero tu como eres conmigo me querías echar al agua con tus comentarios- miraba al ojiazul

Ryoga- tu tampoco te quedas atrás, sentir celos de akane ella solo me ve como una mascota

Ukyo – tu sabes que yo soy tu nueva dueña y no permitiré que akane te vuelva a besar ni a abrazar

Akane se había de vuelto porque se le olvidó decirle a su esposo que llevara una toalla limpia , por desgracia escucho todo y al enterarse de la verdad se sintió muy mal , ella al escuchar a ukyo abrió sus ojos como platos pero se negaba creer lo que había escuchado a sí que se dirigió al baño y tomo un balde lleno con agua, se dirigió dónde estaba ryoga y lo mojo , ella al ver que era verdad lo que había oído se puso muy furiosa ¡ malditos como pudieron engañarme! Pero tu ranma cómo pudiste hacerme esto, no sabes cómo te odio maldito, tú y tu amigo se burlaron de mi

Ranma y el pobre p-chan no paraban de temblar sabía que akane les iba a propinar una tremenda golpiza, ella tomo prestada la espátula de ukio y empezó a golpear a ranma y al pobre p-chan,- ¡malditos! , ¡Malditos! Nunca los voy a perdonar-." ranma cómo pudiste ¿porque me engañaste? ella tomo a p-chan por la pañoleta y de una patada lo mando a volar por los aires, le dio una fuerte cachetada a su amiga ukyo- ranma no te voy a perdonar quiero el divorcio no puedo seguir casada con alguien que me engañe, tú y shampoo son tal para cual por mi quédate con ella, akane soltó la espátula, salió corriendo a encerarse en su cuarto.

Ramna- espera a no te vayas , ranma trataba pararse pero no pudo

Ukyo tenia en su cachete la marca de la mano de akane,- tu esposa pega muy duro mira cómo te dejo rancha todo lleno de moretones se ve que es muy violenta

Ranma por favor ayúdame a levantarme me puedes llevar hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, ella está muy dolida yo me merezco este castigo espero que me pueda perdonar, ´porque yo la amo

continuara

como leyeron la luna de miel entre nuestros queridos protagonistas se ternimo, pobre ranma se gano un tremenda paliza sera que su esposa cumple su promesa, ranma tendra que trabjar muy duro para ganar le perdon de su amada akane, mousse ir tras su cura bueno todo se sabra en el proximo capitulo

**Maxhika amiga ****sabes me hace muy feliz que tu hubieras divertido con el capítulo anterior tranquila que shampoo va a sufrir yo nunca te he fallado**

**Akarly**** gracias por seguir mi historia tus comentarios son importantes para mi**

**Wolfing23**** gracias por tu comentario si el amor triunfo sobre el mal**

por favor dejemen sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes y a los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

Serás solo mío

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

**Perdóname akane**

* * *

ranma- perdóname por favor , prefiero que me golpeas a tu indiferencia yo sé que hice muy mal a no contarte la verdad sobre la maldición de ryoga , es que yo tuve la culpa que el callera en ese pozo, akane tu sabes muy bien que yo sin ti no puedo vivir, tú no sabes cómo me sentía cuando lo besas a p-chan, sabes no quiero que tú te separes de mí, tú tienes la culpa de que yo sea así tú me robaste el corazón con tu linda sonrisa- el chico de la trenza estaba muy deprimido su felicidad le había durado muy poco- ábreme la puerta aun que se déjame ver tu lida cara por última

akane ni creas que te voy a perdonar así de fácil baka te odio vete con ukyo y con tu amigo ryoga

ranma - solo dame una oportunidad, no quiero perderte

* * *

Ukyo estaba muy preocupado por su novio lo busco durante un par de minutos hasta que lo encontró tirado sobre la rama de un árbol, lo bajo de allí – pobrecito espero que no estés muy lastimado o si no olvidare que akane es mi amiga , y la hare pagar por a verte echo daño- ella estaba muy molesta y se dirigió hacia la casa del tio de mousse a ver que había pasado con su amigo

* * *

Mamá de mousse- hijo te vas de viaje

mouses- si mama la bisabuela de shampoo me dio un mapa donde hay unos estanque mágicos, por fin podre ser normal de nuevo

Mama de mouses -¿entonces por qué estas preocupado?

Mouses- es que están protegidos por un terrible criatura

Mama de mouses- hijo si quieres mañana en la mañana iremos a ver a tus amigos por lo que me contestes ellos también tiene una maldición a causa de los posos de yusenkio

Mousses- si tienes la ranzón ranma y ryoga se pondrán muy felices al saber que ya encontré la forma de curar sus maldiciones

Mama de mousse -hijo tu todavía amas a shampoo, porque me entere que ella te anda buscando

Mousse no mama- yo ya no la amo, sabes ella fue muy mala con la pobre akane tuvo el descaro de robarle a su novio, y para completar engaño a saotome , una mujer así no vale la pena

Mama de mousse- te entiendo y espero que algún día la puedas perdonar y encontrar el amor en otra chica que en verdad te quiera

Mousse- yo no la odio, solo la veo como una buena amiga. En este momento no puedo pensar en enamorarme de nadie solo quiero buscar la cura para mi maldición

* * *

ukyo ya había llega a la casa siento mucha tristeza al ver a su amigo allí tirado-rancha no te humilles mas ella no te merece , si no ya te hubiera abierto la puerta

ranma- no me iré de aquí hasta que akane a hable conmigo, yo antes me hubiera puesto muy molesto, me hubiera dejado llevar por mi orgullo, pero desde que le dije akane que la amaba todo cambio, su amor me hizo madurar ya no soy aquel muchacho que siempre negaba lo que sentía por ella

ukyo- ya veo ella te robo el corazón, ojalá algún día nos pueda perdonar – ella miraba a su amigo con mucha tristeza porque él estaba sufriendo mucho , sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo- te dejo si necesitas algo solo llámame y yo vendre

ranma- gracias ukyo por tu amistad ,por favor cuida mucho al pobre ryoga él también está muy herido

ukyo se dirigió a su cuarto en sus brazos llevaba a p-chan, el pobre cerdo no paraba de llorar

ranma- akane sabes no soy lo suficiente fuerte para alejarme de ti, porque tú haces que mi corazón se arrodille,tu sabes muy bien que mi corazón esta encadenado a ti y no puedo escapar de tu amor, solo escúchame tu sabes que tu diferencia me mata

akane vete no te quiero escuchar baka , baka,baka

el pobre ranma no sabía qué hacer para conseguir el perdón de su amada akane, pero lo único que él podía hacer era quedarse allí, él no se iba a rendir hasta que las cosas volvieran hacer como antes

* * *

ukyo -estaba curando las herida a su novio- mira cómo te dejo lleno de moretones, ella sí que es muy violenta

ryoga – yo me lo tengo bien merecido, todo esto es mi culpa yo no debí pedirle a ranma que me guardara el secreto de mi maldición

ukyo- pobre ranma se me parte el corazón verlo allí tirado en el piso, si akane no lo perdona el pobre seria capaz de dejarse morir, el pobrecito está muy enamorado de ella

ryoga – será mejor que mañana regresemos a nerima ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí

ukyo- no puedo dejar solo a mi amigo, ahora el me necesita, tu sabes muy bien que no podemos irnos hasta buscar la cura para tu maldición

ryoga- tienes razón Cologne debe saber cómo me puedo curar ya no quiero volver a ser p-chan, ello me ha traído muchos problemas

* * *

ranma se quedó dormido en el piso a pesar del inclemente frio que hacía, akane al no escuchar nada abrió la puerta, al ver a su esposo allí tirado en el piso sintió mucho pesar por él, saco de su cuarto una almohada la cual puso debajo de su cabeza y lo cubrió con una manta, " como quisiera estar contigo pero no puedo, como te pudiste burlar de mi yo que luche por ti , que estuve a punto de morir por ti, pero a pesar de todo no te puedo dejar de amarte"

ranma- no te vaya tenemos que hablar, por favor escúchame aunque se solo por un momento

akane- ya es muy tarde mañana podremos hablar más tranquilamente, le dio un beso en la frente y cerró la puerta

ranma tenía de nuevo esperanzas ,él sabía que por lo menos su esposa se preocupaba por él se levantó del piso ya que tenía muchas cosas por hacer, él tenía que recuperar el amor de su esposa, ranma paso toda la noche pensando que haría para que su esposa lo perdonara,

ya había amanecido el chico de la trenas había salido a recoger unas hermosas flores para su esposa, después de unos minutos llegó a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina, nada mejor para una reconciliación que prepara un rico pastel ,por fortuna para el kasumi le había enseñado lo básico, pero lo tuvo que hacer a escondidas de su madre ya que ella no veía con buenos ojos que su hijo se interesara en aprender a cocinar porque según ella no era nada varonil, con mucha destreza alisto los ingredientes para el pastel, en una olla puso harina huevos , leche y empezó abatir con mucha delicadeza hasta que estuvo a punto la masa, ya se habían despertado sus amigos se sorprendieron mucho al ver a ranma en la cocina el chico de la ternza hecho la torta al horno

ryoga -ya veo saoteme que tu maldicion te afecto, ahora estas cocinado eso no es de hombres ryoga no paraba de burlarse de su amigo

ukyo- a mí me parece muy lindo lo que haces, ojala ryoga fuera como tú y alguna vez me se sorprendiera así

ranma- solo quiero sorprender a mi esposa no quiero perderla

ukyo- será mejor que de dejemos solo con akane no queremos interferir en su reconciliación

ryoga- pero yo no quiero irme, quiero quedarme a ver qué pasa con akane y ranma, tengo mucha curiosidad ,

ukyo saco a su novio a rastras de la casa-lo hago por tu bien a cuerda te que akane también está muy enfadad con nosotros y no quiero que te vuelva a golpear

ryoga- lo sé pero no es gusto que siempre nos tengamos que ir, no sé porque ellos tienen que estar solos

después de unas horas se despertó akane de la cocina salía una agradable aroma ella sintió mucha curiosidad quería saber que estaban cocinado, se sorprendió al ver a su esposo todo lleno de harina, él había preparado la todo para que fuera una velada inolvidable

ranma- hola ¿cómo amacesistes? ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

Akane- ranma yo

Ranma -espera no me digas nada ,espérame un minuto ya vengo- el chico de la trenza salió rumbo a la cocina corto una rebanada de paste , sirvió una taza de chocolate y se la llevo a su esposa- espero que te guste lo yo lo prepare con mucho amor solo para ti

Akane empezó a comer el pastel estaba delicioso- no sabía que tú supieras cocinar, tiene que enseñar tu sabes muy bien que yo soy un desastre en la cocina, pero no tenías que hacer esto por mi

Raman –como dice el dicho para ganar el corazón de una mujer hay que hacerlo primero por el estomago

Akane- no seas tonto es el corazón de un hombre

Ranma- no me importa, lo hice para que tú me perdones, además te traje esto-le entrego el ramo de flores,el saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo- ábrela, te lo quería dar esto antes pero no había encontrado el momento indicado, por favor perdóname, te prometo que nunca más te ocultare algo- la miraba con ojos de gatico- tu sabes que yo te amo como nunca he amado a nadie

akane abrió la cajita en ella había una hermosa sortija, ella abrió sus ojos como platos, su marido con esos detalles le había robado el corazón-Pero ranma te debió haber costado un fortuna, está muy lindo -le dio una apasionado beso a su esposo , con ese detalle ella había olvidado que estaba disgustado con él, pero dime como lo conseguiste

Raman- antes de ir la café gato lo compre quería dártelo ese día, por fortuna no se perdió ni la loca de shampoo lo encontró, imagínate lo difícil que hubiera sido quitárselo

Akane -si con lo loca que estaba sería imposible y tu estarías en graves problemas, nunca te la podrías quitar de encima - los dos empezaron a reír

Ramna- de verdad te quieres separar de mi- el , la empezó a ver con tristeza

Akane -no tontico y mucho menos a hora que me demostraste que cuánto me amas, es que estaba muy furiosa porque tú me ocultas lo de la maldición de ryoga, tú no sabes cuanta rabia sentí el muy pervertido me veía cuando me cambiada de ropa

Ranma- tu sabes que yo hice hasta lo imposible para que tú te dieras de cuenta, hasta entre a tu habitación varias veces y tú me golpeaste y me dijiste que yo era un pervertido , todo la familia se burló de me decían que tenía que esperar a que estuviéramos casados

Akane -si tienes ranzón yo nunca te creí, pero ya olvidemos y dejemos eso en el pasado, a hora pensemos en nosotros, ella fue acercando a su marido tenía muchas ganas de estar con él, muy despernadamente lo fue besando por el cuello y con sus manos le quito la camisa- ranma tú no sabes cómo me fascinas, lo tiro al piso

Ranma- yo también te amo y te extrañaba, extrañaba el dulce sabor te tus labios, el aroma de tu cuerpo- el chico de la trenza muy delicadamente le quito la pijama a su esposa, ellos se entregaron a su amor, un amor que había sido a habían negado por la cruel verdad

* * *

ya había pasado varias horas ryoga tenía mucha hambre-por qué tenemos que esperar aquí- el chico de colmillo mostraba su enojo, su estomago le rugia por el hambre que tenia

ukyo- creo que ya han tenido bastante tiempo para arreglar las cosas, solo espero que mi amigo la haya podido convencer akane de que lo perdone

ryoga - tú crees que están haciendo tu sabe que

ukyo tu solo puedes pensar en eso que pervertido eres, solo espero que cuando llegue la hora de que tú y yo estemos juntos puedas cumplirme y no me dejes iniciada

ryoga se sonrojo por lo que le había dicho su novia- sabes será mejor que entremos ya no puedo soportar más tengo mucha hambre- los dos se dirigieron a la casa por el camino se encontraron con mousses

* * *

akane será mejor que nos vistamos no quiero que ukyo y ryoga nos encuentren así desnudos me sentaría muy avergonzada

ranma-tienes la razón sabes podrías bañarnos los dos

akane -tu sí que eres myu pervertido, yo pensé que tú estabas muy cansado

Ranma-si pero tu me amas asi, por ti puedo hacer un esfuerzo extra

akane-sabe déjemelo para otro día- la peliazul salió rumbo al baño en su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa- te amo baka, nunca lo olvides

ranma se sentía muy feliz por fin su esposa lo había perdonado y todo su esfuerzo se fue recompensado, nunca más le iba a ocultar nada a su esposa él no quería perderla

* * *

ryoga -¿qué haces por aquí mousse?

Mousse- tengo algo muy importante que decirle saotome y a ti ryoga por eso pero necesito que estén los dos presentes

Ukyo- pero que es lo que tienes que contarles

Mousse- cuando llegamos a la casa de mi tío lo sabrán

Se dirigieron a la casa al llegar vieron que akane estaba limpiando la cocina mousse sintió mucho miedo y se escondió detrás de su novia

akane- quiero pedirte perdón ukyo me deje llevar por mi ira, tranquilo ryoga no te voy hacer nada sal de ahí no te voy a lastimar- akane se sentía tan feliz que perdono a sus amigos- saben empezamos todo de nuevo- ella se sorprendió al ver a mousse- hola mousse ¿Qué te traer por aquí?

Mousse- ¿dónde está saotome? Necesito hablar con el tengo algo muy importante que decirle

Akane- él se está bañando pero no debe tardar en salir

Mousse- yo lo espero aquí- " saotome espero que aceptes mi propuesta ya que nos cambiara la vida"

Continuara

Hola amigos perdónenme si en el capítulo anterior los hice sufrir es que yo soy un poquito loco me gusta cambiar del humor al drama, bueno les prometo que nuestra pareja no va pelear más, el pobre ranma ya sufrió bastante por hora las cosas van hacer felices, perdónenme por la demora es que a veces la ideas no me llegan ,espero que este capítulo le haya gustada en los próximo comenzar un viaje el cual estar cargado de mucha aventura y habrá un nuevo amor no les cuento mas no quiero dañarles la sorpresa

**Maxhika amiga gracias por darme ideas para continuar con este fic no me importa que te demores en tus comentarios, tu sabes que sin ellos yo estaría muy perdido por que no sabría que hacer ****gracias AMIGA**

**elena 79 gracias por seguir mi historia si ellos recibieron su castigo pero ranma pudo arreglar las cosas con akane espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

**wolfing 23 si pero solo era por que akane estaba muy disgustada pero en el fondo de su corazón ella amaba a ranma y él pudo hacer que lo perdonara gracias por tu comentario**

**akarly si fui un poquito malo con ustedes pero lo mejor de las discusiones entre una pareja es la reconciliación , si es que ryoga era muy inocente jajaja, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo gracias tus comentarios**

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes y a los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

ces28z28


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**Serás solo mío**

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

**Comienza una nueva aventura**

* * *

Después de unos minutos ranma salió de baño se alegró mucho al ver que su esposa había perdonado a sus amigos- hola mousse como a estado, cuéntame tu y shampoo son novios

Mousse- saotome viene aquí para que hables de alga más importante

ranma- bueno dime a que has venido

Mousse- ya sé cómo podemos currarnos de nuestras maldiciones, pero es un largo viaje lleno de peligros, no se si quieran ir conmigo

ryoga - yo si voy contigo ya que esta maldición solo me a traído muchos problemas- el chico del colmillo estaba muy emocionado

ranma- yo tan bien quiero ir , akane por fin seré un verdadero hombre y nunca más me convertiré en chica pelirroja- ranma no sabía que él ya estaba curado de su maldición

Mousse-me alegra mucho saber que cuento con ustedes porque con su ayuda será más fácil vencer a la temible criatura que custodia el pozo mágico

ranma- cuando piensas salir

Mousse -si por mí fuera partiría ya, no sé ustedes que opinan

ryoga – si nosotros queremos salir lo más pronto posible, pero no tenemos lo necesario para acampar

mousse- tranquilos mi tío es el gusta mucho acampar él debe tener algunas tiendas de acampar de sobra en su casa solo necesitamos dos más porque yo traigo la mía en mi maleta- mousse y ranma entraron a buscar todo lo necesario para el viaje, mientras ryoga se quedó en la sala ya que el chico del colmillo se hubiera perdido

akane estaba muy preocupada no quería que su esposo saliera lastimado, pero ella sabía que el chico de la trenza había buscado por mucho tiempo la cura para su maldición, miraba a su amiga ukyo- no pienso dejar ir solo a ranma y menos con la bruja de shampoo rondando por aquí cerca

-ukyo tranquila ella sabe que ranma te pertenece

akane -lo sé pero esa mujer es capaz de hechizarlo – akane no podía ver ni en pintura al chinta la detestaba, solo pensar que ella estuvo a punto de casarse con su esposo le causaba mucha rabia

Ukyo- sabes tienes mucha razón por acá todas las mujeres son de iguales de coquetas y lanzadas que shampoo yo tampoco pienso dejar ir solo a ryoga, nadie me va a quitar a mi p-chan

* * *

en la aldea shampoo buscaba muy despesperadamente a mousse, ella no soportaba que el chico de los lentes y rechazara así que fue a buscarlo a la casa de su mamá, la por fortuna la encontró ya que estaba de salida- señora sabe dónde está mousse ya que lo he buscado por toda la aldea y no lo encuentro

Mama de mousse- no sé dónde está el salió muy temprano de viaje, pero dime ¿para que lo necesitas?

Shampoo – no solo quería saludarlo usted sabe si esta con una chica- la chinita a pesar de que siempre rechazada a mousse le tenia algo de cariño, ella se había empezado a enamorar de mousse, y la idea de que el estuviera con otra chica le causaba una tristeza

Mamá de mouses- no lo sé,pero lo más probable es que mi hijo, encuentre una mujer que de verdad que lo ame y que no lo lastime- era como si con sus palabras la quiera lastimar, porque ella le había hecho mucho daño a su hijo

Shampoo salió de allí muy triste, porque, mousse muchas veces le insistió que fuera su novia pero ella siempre lo rechazaba" mousse porque no amarme, no pienso perderlo hare todo lo posible para reconquistarlo"

* * *

Ranma, ryoga y mouses estaban listos para salir rumbo a su viaje, los tres llevaban en sus espaldas unas grandes mochilas con todo lo neseraio para acampar por varios días

ranma- no quiero que vayas quédate aquí con ukyo

ukyo -pero rancha nosotras queremos ayudarte no estarías tranquilas si nos quedamos aquí

akane- ranma no pienso dejarte ir si no me llevas contigo, tu sabes que shampoo siempre te está acosando y la muy descarada sería capaz de todo con tal de estar contigo ya lo hizo una vez y no se me haría nada raro que lo vuelva a intentar

ranma – tu confías en mí, sabes muy bien que yo no tendría nada con ella, solo te amo a ti y solo estaría contigo, una vez estuve a punto de perderte y no quiero que vuelva a pasar- se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso

ukyo – ranmcha por favor dejanos ir contigo ,nosotras no seremos un estorbó para ustedes a demás quien va apreparar la comida

ranma se separa de los labios de su esposa- yo pienso cocinar por fin pondré en práctica lo que aprendí al lado de kasumi

rioga y mousse se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar a ranma- por lo que veo ranma tu maldición te está afectado yo creo que tu deberías quedarte como chica , deberías aprender a tejer y hacer arreglos florales- a ryoga le gustaba burlarse de su amigo

- ranma y akane veian muy mal al pobre ryoga – para que sepas yo soy todo un hombre no como otros si no pregúntale akane

Akane le dio un buen golpe a su esposo como era posible que el dijera esas cosa ya que eran muy privadas- mousse te encargo a ranma sabes si ves a shampoo no la dejes que se acerque a mi esposo

Mousse- tranquila akane ella no recuerda nada de ustedes dos

Ranma- por lo que me dices la vieja cumplió su promesa, y a hora shampoo no nos va a volver a molestar

Mousse – ranma, ahora te entiendo esa shampoo es muy empalagosa no deja de acosarme

Ryoga -pero eso no era lo que tu querías

Ukyo- tu no estabas enamorado de ella no la perseguías todo el tiempo,

Mousse -si pero desde que separo akane y ranma el amor que tenia por ella desapareció

Ranma- si ves mi amor no tienes nada que temer shampoo no nos volverá a molestar nunca más

Akane- si pero acá en china a muchas más mujeres con ella iguales de desvergonzadas que no les importa meterse con los hombres casados, además tu eres muy apuesto y más de una se enamoraría de ti

Ranma- tu sabes que mi corazón es solo tuyo y que solo tengo ojos para ti mi pequeña y linda akane

Akane-pero no quiero que te pase nada malo, por lo que dijo mousse esa criatura es muy poderoso y podrías salir muy lastimado

Ranma tranquila yo me voy a cuidar además no voy apelar solo mousse y ryoga estaran comigo en ese batalla

Ukyo -por favor cuida muy bien a ryoga tu sabes que el pobre se extravía muy fácilmente

Ranma- tranqulia amiga yo le pondré un collar y una cadena para que no se pierda, no es cierto p-chan que yo cuidare muy bien de ti

Ryoga estaba muy molesto con ranma- que te crees que soy yo, no soy un perro para llevar un collar, yo sé que soy algo despistado pero no me voy a perder

Ranma- yo no estaría muy seguro charlot , tranquila ukyo yo y mousse lo cuidaremos muy bien Favor hazme caso akane y quédate aquí con ukyo -Ranma salió corriendo ya que ryoga le quería dar su merecido- adiós akane

Akane- ranma te vas air sin darme un beso de despedida

Ukyo- si ryoga yo también quiero mi beso de despedida

Ranma y akane se dieron un apasionado beso de despedida, era como si con ese beso ella le pidiera que no la dejara sola, ukyo y rioga se dieron un pequeño beso, mousse estaba muy incómodo al ver como se besan sus amigos- ¿será que ya nos podemos ir ?-su pregunta no tuvo una respuesta ya que ellos estaban en su mundo

Mousse-¡RANMAAAA! vamos ya -aquel grito hizo que la magia de aquel momento se rompiera, los chicos se separan de sus parejas y salieron rumbo hacia la busqueda de su cura

ukyo – te piensas quedar aquí amiga

akane- no, no voy a correr el riesgo que otra mujer me quite lo que es mío

Las dos chicas esperan unos minutos y siguiera a sus parejas, con mucho cuidado de que no fueran descubiertas

* * *

shampo estaba muy desconcertada la porque ya habían pasado muchas horas y no había encontrado a mousse por ninguna parte, llego a la casa de su bisabuela muy triste

cologne- que te pasa bisnieta porque esta tan triste

shampoo- es que es muy tarde y no pude encontrar a mouse por ninguna parte

cologne- ya veo , pero tranquila mi niña, el salió de viaje a los pozos mágicos de Guilin

shampoo- está loco ese lugar es muy peligroso ya que está vigilado por una terrible criatura, la última vez que fuimos tu casi no lo puedes vencer, y el muy tonto se fue solo porque no me dijo y yo lo hubiera acompañado

cologne- él no va solo lo acompañan unos amigos que conoció en Japón

shampoo- pero como si mousse nunca ha ido a Japón

cologne- sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que le fuera responder a su bisnieta ya que si cometía algún error ella recordaría a ranma- bueno lo que pasa es que hace poco los conoció

shampoo- pero ser una locura esa criatura va acabar con mi mousse y con sus amigos muy fácilmente

Cologne -no lo creo sus amigos son muy fuertes y además unos extraordinarios peleadores

shampoo- entro a su cuarto en búsqueda de su mochila para viajes, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que mousse enfrentara solo a esa criatura

Cologne-espera hija no te vayas a esta hora, si quieres mañana podemos ir las dos

shampoo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la propuesta de su bisabuela porque sabía que la necesitaba para vencer al terrible monstro

* * *

ya había caído la noche mousse, ranma y ryoga habían terminado de armar sus carpas estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata mientras asaban unos malvaviscos

Mousse- en estos bosques hay una horrible criatura que la cual se alimenta de personas muchos campistas se han perdido y se han encontrado sus tiendas de acampar solos pero totalmente destruidas, un amigo me conto que el escapo de a quel monstro y me dijo prefiere comer pequeños cerditos como pasa bocas- el pobre ryoga no paraba de temblar al escuchar cómo se un fuerte ruido en la maleza, dio un gran girito, sus amigos no paraban de reír

ranma- tu si que eres muy tonto esa historia es solo mentiras, es solo para a asustar a los niños

Mousses- ryoga yo no pensé que tu fueras tan cobarde, ellos estaba ya muy cansado así que apagaron a fogata y decidieron irse a dormir

En la maleza se encontraba ukyo y akane- tú crees que aquel monstro venga hoy por acá

ukyo- tu sí que eres muy ingenua esos son puros cuentos, sabes sería mejor si les damos una gran sorpresa a ranma y rioga

akane -si está siendo mucho frio y no quiero pasar la noche sola

rioga al sentir mucho ruido a fuera empezó a temblar esa historia lo había afectado mucho, poco a poco el sintio como se habría la cremallera de su tienda, el terror se fue apoderando del pobrecito, se puso a orar- kami sama por lo que más quieras que el monstro no me coma tu sabe que soy un buen chico- una mano lo toco al sentirla su corazón se aceleró- por favor comete a ranma yo no tengo un buen sabor, él se convierte en una hermosa chica- aquella mano se fue acercando más el pobre del miedo que tenía pego un tremendo alarido que despertó a sus amigos

ranma- al abrir su tienda pudo sentir el suave perfume de su esposa- ella se le lanzo hacia el tan fuertemente que los dos se cayeron al suelo

akane- por favor protégeme de ese monstro, la pobre estaba temblando ya que ese alarido había sido muy escalofriante

ranma- tranquila amor mío estás conmigo y yo no dejare que nada te pase

akane- me puedes perdonar yo sé que te desobedecí es que me sentía muy sola sin ti

ranma- sabes yo también te extrañaba, me sentía muy solo, tú me mal acostumbraste a estar contigo, se dieron un apasionado beso

Mousse salió de su tienda muy a asustado pero se tranquilizó al saber que solo era ukyo, ella estaba reanimando al pobre de rioga ya que él se había desmayado por el susto, mousse se dirigió de nuevo a su tienda y se fue a dormir

Ukyo -quien te ve así de fuerte, pero resultaste muy a asustadizo, pero tranquilo que yo estoy aquí mi querido ryoga

Continuara

Hola amigos como leyeron en este capítulo ranma y sus amigos van a comenzar una nueva aventura, el pobre muosse se siente muy mal al estar solo pero el conocerá a una nueva chica,

Que pasara con shampoo y su bisabuela sera que se encuentran con mousse bueno lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo

**Maxhika hola amiga me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo,tu sabes que tus comentarios me ayudan por ello escribi lo de la reconciliación de esa manera tan especial, el pobre ranma lo que hace por amor por fortuna las cosas le salieron bien para el  
**

**Elena 79 gracias por tu valiosa opinión si ramna cambio por el amor de su esposa**

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes y a los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

hikarus


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**Serás solo mío**

Capítulo 16

* * *

Mousse y su nuevo amor

* * *

Ya habían trascurrido tres días desde de ranma y sus amigos salieron en búsqueda de los posos mágicos, todos iban muy felices excepto el pobre de mousse él se sentía muy mal ya que estaba muy apesadumbrado porque era el único que no iba en pareja, a pesar de que shampoo últimamente no dejaba de acosarlo, no estaba arrepentido de la decisión que él había tomado ya que el amor que sentía por ella se había terminado,

ranma- Falta mucho para llegar llevamos varios días caminado, - el chico de la trenza estaba muy desesperado por llegar él quería ser normal y olvidarse de una vez por todas de su maldición- por lo que veo extrañas mucho al intensa de shampoo, de lo que me salve esa chinita es muy empalagosa

akane-por favor ranma déjalo, el pobre últimamente no se ha sentido bien extrañas a shampoo

Mousse- no, entre ella y yo solo hay amistada es que a veces me siento muy solo tu estas con ranma y ukyo con ryoga a veces pienso que yo sobro aquí

ukyo- tranquilo amigo cunado tu menos pienses encontrar a alguien que te ame

ryoga- si, si no mírame a mi yo nunca pensé que ukyo y yo seriamos novios

Mousse -tiene razón pero ahora lo más importantes es llegar a los pozos mágicos no veo la hora de ser normal de nuevo

ranma- por lo menos ya te libraste de la loca de shampoo tú no sabes lo molesta que es cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay nada que la detenga, si no fuera por akane yo sería su esposo

Mousse -mejor no hablemos más de shampoo será mejor que nos apuremos dentro de muy poco va anochecer y estos bosques son muy peligrosos de noche, si no estoy mal a una hora de camino hay una pequeña aldea allí podemos pasar la noche

* * *

shampoo –bisabuela falta mucho para llegar yo creía que nos demoraríamos menos tiempo en llegar a esa pequeña aldea

Cologne- tranquila bisnieta yo conozco una atajo para llegar pero tardaremos un día mas, tranquila muy pronto volverás a ver a mousse

Shampoo estaba muy desesperada quería ver a mousse y decirle que lo amaba y que lo perdonara por lo tanta que había sido despreciado, ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que le había dicho su bisabuela

* * *

Mousses estaba muy cerca de la aldea cuando a lo lejos el vio como unos maleantes asaltaba a una hermosa chica, de sus mangas saco unas enormes cadenas las lanzo sobre aquellos hombres, los asaltantes quedaron atrapados en las cadenas de mousse-¡no permitiré que lastime a esta chica!

-tú, y quien más nos detendrán

Mousse- yo puedo con ustedes tres si ayuda de nadie- el chico pato estaba muy furioso a él no le gustaba que se aprovecharan de los más mujeres indefensas de sus mangas sacó unas pequeñas bolas las tiro con mucha fuerza y todo se nubló- por favor huye de aquí- la chica corrió muy rápido y se escondio detrás de unos árboles

Los asaltantes rompieron las cadenas y empezaron a atacar a mousse, el de sus mangas sacó unas afiladas hojas y con ellas repelia el ataque de aquellos hombres las ojas de las espadas hacían salir chispas al estrellarse con las cuchillas, la pelea se había tornado muy intensa mousse con una fuerte patada dejo fuera de combate a uno de los maleantes,los otros dos lo atacaban con demencia

Ranma, akane y ryoga y ukyo habían llegado los chicos estaba por ayudarle a mousse pero se detuvieron al oír mousse

mousse- no intervengan es mi pelea y no necesito de su ayuda- el chico pato les tiros a los a asaltantes unos cuchillos acortandolos en las manos ellos soltaron sus espadas mouses voto muy lejos afiladas cuchillas y empiezo a pelear sin armas con unos rápidos movimientos de sus manos les dio un gran en el estómago al jefe de los maleantes

- maldito como te atreves a golpearme te vas a morir- le lanzo una estrella ninja mousse con sus dos manos las detuvo. A pesar de estar algo herido el chico patos se hacerco muy rápidamente y con su puño derecha le propino un fuerte golpe en el mentó de aquel hombre dejándolo fuera de combate,

Mouses- si no quieres sufrir la misma suerte de tus amigos será mejor que te vayas o si no no tendré piedad de ti- el otro asantante recogió del suelo a sus compañeros y se marcho muy rápidamente de allí

El chico pato busco a la linda chica la encontró de tras de un árbol la pobre esta temblando de miedo, al verla más de cerca vio que era muy hermosa su cabello era de color negro sus ojos azules como el cielo, sus pequeños labios era muy rojos sus cabellos los llevaba atado con usas cintas de color rojo- mousse no podía creer lo bella que era aquella chica- estas bien no te hicieron daño esos hombres

Mei lin lo abrazo muy fuerte ya que se sentía muy segura a su lado- no, gracias a ti estoy bien mi salvador ¿cómo te llamas?

Mousse- mi nombre es mousse y cuál es el tuyo

Mei lin- me llamo mei lin- ella lo dejo de abrazar pues no quería que pensar que era una chica coqueta como la mayoría de jovencitas chinas- que hace un chico tan lindo como tú en este lugar

Mousse se sonrojo al oír a mei lin - mis amigos y yo venimos de muy lejos en búsqueda de los posos mágicos, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos ella y mousse se dirigieron donde se encontraban los demás

ranma y ryoga se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la linda chica que estaba al lado de mousse

Akane -ranma cierra la boca no se te olvide que yo soy tu esposa no me gusta la forma como miras a esa chica, ranma no le respondió a su esposa ya que estaba maravillado al ver aquella linda chica

Akane saco su mazo de su espada y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-despierta baka yo soy tu esposa y no tienes derecho a mirar de esa forma a otra mujer que no sea yo

Ranma estaba sobando su cabeza en ella tenía un gran chicón - perdona mi amor yo no sé qué fue lo que me paso - miro a los ojos a su esposa- tu sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti mi pequeña chica violenta

Ukyo- tomo su gran espátula y le dio un fuerte golpe a su novio- despierta no se te olvide que tu vienes conmigo y que yo soy tu novia

Ryoga- perdona ukyo es que esa chica es muy bella pero tú eres más linda que ella

Ukyo y akane estaban muy celosas ellas pensaba que esa chica era igual coqueta que shampoo y no estaban dispuestas a dejar que ella con sus encantos embrujara a sus parejas

Mousse – mira ellos son mis amigos ella esa chica de cabello azul es akane y el chico de la trenza es su esposo ranma, si vez la chica que lleva una gran espútala en la espalda es ukyo y el chico de la pañoleta se llama ryoga y es su novio

mei lin estaba muy asustada por la forma como la miraba akane y ukyo la pobre se escondió de tras de mousse,- por favor protégeme de esas mujeres no permitas que me lastimen , por lo que se ve ellas son muy violentas y no dejan de mirar muy mal

Mousse- tranquila yo te protegeré de ellas no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño- el chico pato se sentía muy atraída por aquella chica era linda y muy tímida y eso le gustaba y su caracter era apacible y muy jovial

Mousse lentamente se fue acerando a sus amigos detrás de él iba Mei lin- les quiero presentara una nueva amiga ella se llama Mei lin-

La pobre chica no soltaba el brazo de mousse, no dejaba de temblar porque akane y ukyo la intimidaba con sus miradas – yo soy Mei lin por favor no me lastimen, yo no soy como las demás chicas de china

Akane- al verla así de indefensa supo quera una buena chica, perdónanos es que en el pasado hemos tenido una mala experiencia con una mujer muy empalagosa hasta llego a engañar a mi ranma para que se casara con ella

Ukyo- yo también te pido disculpas pero que haces por acá en este camino muy solitario

Mei lin-Yo vivo con mi familia en una pequeña aldea que está a media hora de aquí vine recoger unas yerbas medicinales, cuando unos bandidos querían hacerme daño pero por fortuna mi salvador me rescato, estoy en deuda con el por eso quiero que se queden en mi casa- mousse y Mei lin iban muy juntos entre ellos habia química los dos no se dejaban de mirarse a los ojos

Akane- ranma se ven tan lindos juntos se nota que mousse está muy enamorado de ella, la forma como la mira es igual a como tú me miras

Ranma- si ya era hora que mousse consiguiera una novia yo pensé que él nunca iba a poder olvidar a shampoo pero por lo que veo ya le consiguió remplazo

akane- tu siges siendo el mismo insencible de siempre

Después de caminar por media hora llegaron la pequeña aldea de Shenyan, en la puerta de la casa de Mei lin se encontraba su madre estaba muy preocupada ya que su única hija se había ido ya hace mucho tiempo y aun no habia regresado

Mei lin abrazo a su madre-mamá unos hombres malos me querían lastimar, gracias a mi amigo mousse que me salvo, ellos no pudieron hacer nada

Mamá de Mei lin era una señora de unos cuarenta años era muy linda era viuda, hace unos cinco años que su esposo había muerto ella vivía con su anciana madre-gracias mucha por salvar a mi pequeña Mei lin

Mousses -de nada señora solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, yo nunca permitirá que a una linda chica como ella le pasara nada malo

Mel ilin se sonrojo por el comentario de mousse, ella sentía una gran atracción así el chico pato le gustaba como el la habia protegído

Mousses- ellos son mis amigos él es ranma y su esposa akane y mi amigo ryoga y su novia ukyo

la mamá de Mei lin no podía creer que akane tan joven estuviera ya casada ya que la peliazul era de la misma edad de su hija- akane es que te llamas

Akane -si

Mamá de Mei lin -no eres muy joven para estar casada

Ranma- si pero ella y yo nos amamos y es una larga historia

Mamá de Mei lin- a bueno, menos mal que ustedes dos se casaron por amor, saben yo pensé que sus padres los habían comprometido por la fuerza, acá en china esa es la costumbre

Mousse- estaba muy preocupado porque él creía que mei lin estaba comprometida, esa idea lo no dejaba en paz, el quería decirle a la mama de mei lin si su tenía algún compromiso pero no era el momento para preguntar esa cosas

Ranma- al principio fue así pero con el tiempo me enamore de mi linda marimacho

Akane- y yo de mí amado baka

Mamá de Mei lin- mi nombres es Xiu Juan pero que poca cortes soy sigan están en su casa, mousse estoy en deuda contigo tú eres mi invitado especial,Mousse y sus amigos siguieron a la señora xiu juan hasta la sala de la casa allí se sentaron y empezaron a platicar

Xiu juan- pero dime que hacen ustedes acá en esta pequeña aldea

Mousse- vamos a los posos mágicos de Guilin

Mei lin trajo a su abuela ella quería que conociera a su salvador, -abuela él es mouse el chico que me salvo de los hombres malos

Abuela de mei lin -gracias muchacho por salvar a mi pequeña nieta, sí que tienes buen gusto para elegir a tu novio

Mei lin- abuela él no es mi novio es solo un amigo

La abuela de Mei lin era muy sagaz y sabía que su nieta le gustaba mousse, ¿porque van air a es terrible lugar?, nadie que ha ido allí a regresado las leyendas dicen que hay horrible criatura protegiendo la entrada de es lugar

Ryoga -señor nosotros tenemos una terrible maldición al caernos agua fría nos transformamos

La señora Xiu Juan y mei lin no creían lo de la maldición por la abuela de Mei lin le ordeno a su nieta que le trajera un gran balde de agua fría, ya que tenía mucha curiosidad de saber si era verdad la historia de los posos de yusenkyo

Mei lin después de unos minutos trabajo aquel balde ,mousses tomo una taza y la sumergió en el agua y se la hecho sobre su cabeza, mei lin y su familia quedaron atónitos por lo que habían visto después siguió ryoga y por ultimo ranma pero él seguía siendo un hombre

Akane y ukyo se quedaron muy sorprendidas, ranma no podía creer que él no se había convertido en la pelirroja

Xiu juan- pero que paso no que tú también tenías una maldición dime en que te transformabas

Akane – en una chica peli roja- ¿ranma que paso con tu maldición?

Ranma en ese momento supo que él había sido estaba curado de su maldición, empezó a recordar que en aquel hotel, cuando shampoo le había preparado latina para darse un baño y que sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, pero no podía ni quería decirle la verdad a su esposa ya que ella era muy celosa y malinterpretaría las cosas y lo memos que el deseaba era una pelear con ella- no lo sé tal vez cuando estuve inconsciente shampoo y su bisabuela me diarero la cura

Ukyo- por lo menos hicieron algo bueno por ti

Akaene -tú también iras con ryoga y mousse aquel terrible lugar

Ranma- si ellos son mis amigos y no puedo dejarlos solos

Mei lin tomo a mousse y lo puso entre sus piernas y lo empezó acariciarlo- que lindo pato, pero dime como vuelve hacer mousse normal

Ukio tomo a p-chan-solo témenos que mojarlos con agua caliente pero tienes que cerrar los ojos ya que ellos al convertirse en humanos estarán desnudos

La señora Xiu juan trabajo una tetera de agua tibia le hecho agua a mousse le se convirtió de nuevo en un chico se tapó sus partes privadas con sus manos,Mei lin no podía dejar de mirar al cuerpo bien formado de mousse, mousse se sonrojo por la forma como lo miraba la hija xiu juan, el muy rápidamente tomo su ropa y se dirigió hasta el baño

Ukyo tomo otra tetera con agua caliente y espero que mousse saliera de baño, se dirigió con p-chan hasta el baño, lo mojo con el agua caliente el chico se convirtió de nuevo en hombre estaba muy apenado ya que a pesar de que su novia lo había visto muchas veces desnudo el todavía sentía algo incómodo por ello – tranquilo cariño me voy para que te puedas vestir

Mei lin trajo el botiquín y muy delicadamente empezó a curar las heridas de mousse

Mousse tenía un poco de dolor sus heridas no eran muy graves, el se sintió como en el cielo ya que aquella chica linda se preocupaba por el

Meilin después de terminar le dio un beso en la mejilla- gracias a ti estoy bien mi salvador

Mousses estaba muy contento porque era la primera vez que le habían dado un beso, porque shampoo solo recibía golpes y desprecios

* * *

shampoo- bisabuela ya estoy cansada no quiero caminar y tengo muchas ganas de ver a mousse

Cologne -bisnieta perdóname por lo que te voy a decir mousse ya no te ama

shampoo lo sé pero yo haré todo lo posible por reconquistarlo, hare que se enamore de mi otra vez

Cologne -bisnieta que pasaría si descubre que mousse tiene novia

shampoo se puso muy furiosa -él y su novia me las pagaran no permitiré que nadie se burle mi

* * *

ya había anochecido Mousses estaba a fura de la casa de Mei lin ,él estaba mirada perdida hacia la luan, estaba un poco triste, en su cabeza tenía la idea de que su linda chinta estuviera comprometida con otro hombre" Mei lin eres tan linda y tan indefensa eres todo lo opuesta a shampoo desde que te vi allí siendo atacada por aquellos hombre sentí la necesidad de protegerte"

Mei lin busco a mousse por toda su casa al no verlo allí sintió mucha angustia, salió de su casa y lo encontró allí sentado viendo a la luna- ¿mousses tienes novia?

Mousse- no tengo me sentía enmarado por una chica pero ella siempre me rechazaba

Mei lin – estaba algo triste- dime la verdad todavía amas aquella chica

Mousse- no hoy me enamore de una linda chica que conocí, ella me robo mi corazón, dime ¿ tú tienes novio o tu mama te comprometió?

Mei lin -no mi mama por fortuna no siguió la tradición, ella prefirió que yo escogiera al chico que sería mi novio y hoy conocía a un gran chico que a pesar que se transforme en pato yo lo amo como nunca creí que pudiera amar a alguien, ese chico eres tu mi amado mousse, tu que me rescataste de esos malvados hombres

Mousse no podía creer que aquella chica estuviera enamorado de el- es verdad tú me amas

Mei lin -si mousse yo te amo ¿pero tú me amas a mi?

Mousse te amo más que a shampoo- los dos fueron acercando sus labios a principio se dieron un tierno besos que el pasar de los segundos se convirtió en un apasionado beso

Desde la puerta los observa con felicidad la señora Xiu juan se sentía muy feliz al ver que por fin su hija había conocido el amor ,ella entro a su casa sin hacer mucho ruido ya que no quería que la descubrieran

Mousse y mei lin se separaron sus labios aquel besos había sido muy especial para los dos ya que había sido su primer besos para los dos

Mousse-¿quieres ser mi novia?

Mei lin- si y tu ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Mousse- si me muero por ti mi linda mei lin

Entraron a la casa tomados de las manos estaba muy felices ya que eran novios

Continuara

Amigos como leyeron en este capítulo mousse encontró el verdadero amor el y mei lin son muy felices que pasar cunado shampoo los descubra bueno lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo a demás ranma y sus amigos comenzaran el viaje así los posos

elena 79 gracais por seguir mi fic

maxhika gracias amiga me siento muy contento que te hayas divertido con el capítulo anterio, sabes yo también me reí mucho cuando lo estaba escribiendo

Sia gracias por tus comentarios

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes y a los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

hikarus


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**Serás solo mío**

Capítulo 17

**Ranma contra Shelon primera parte**

Los Chicos de quedaron adormir en el cuarto de invitados y las chicas en el cuarto de mei lin

Ya había amanecido ranma y sus amigos no habían podido dormir en toda la noche porque solo podían pensar en la batalla que tendrían que enfrentar

ranma solo podía pensar en aquella criatura, en cómo sería la batalla, no quería que akane lo fuera acompañarlo, él todavía tenía presente el recuerdo de a aquella batalla en el monte fénix contra safron y que su esposa se había sacrificado por él, en ese momento su vida se llenó de mucha oscuridad, porque creyó que la había perdido para siempre, ese recuerdo aun le causaba un gran dolor y no estaba dispuesto a que esa situación se repitiera de nuevo

Ryoga- estaba muy ansioso por salir él quería curarse de su maldición de una vez por todas ya que su maldición le había traído muchos problemas" por fin dejare de ser p-chan ya no tendré que preocuparme por que alguien quiera comerme, ya que muchas beses estuve a punto de ser la cena de ranma"

Mousse no podía nada más que pensar en la noche anterior el, la había pasado de maravilla ya que mei lin y él se había besado y ellos dos eran novios, pero él quería ser un chico normal y para poder ser feliz con su ama chinita

Ranma se levantó del piso quería aprovechar que akane estaba aun dormida para iniciar el viaje- que les parece si nos vamos ya entre más rápido salgamos de aquí más rápido llegaremos a los posos magicos

Los dos chicos estaban de acuerdo ya que no querían arriesgar la vida de sus novias ellos salieron del cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido, pero antes ranma y escribió una carta para akane ya que él no sabía si regresaría con vida lo mismo hicieron mousse y ryoga pues por lo que les había dicho la abuela de mei lin lo que iban hacer era una misión suicidad

Mousse con mucha destreza le quito el seguro de la puerta de salida de la casa de mei lin los chicos salieron de la casa a iniciar su largo viaje, aun tenían que subir una inmensa montaña

Ranma" mi amada akane por favor perdóname por ir me así despedirme de ti es que no quiero que te pase nada malo, no me perdonaría si te pierdo o si tu saldrías muy lastimada

Ryoga vamos ya ranma no tenías afán por salir-" ukyo perdóname por no llevarte pero esta misión es muy peligrosa"

Mousse- si saotome según este mapa nos espera una larga subida por aquella montaña allí en la cumbre se encuentran los posos mágicos-" mei lin por favor espérame mi amor cuando llegue de nuevo a tu casa seré normal ya no volver a convertirme nunca más un pato y tu yo seremos muy felices"

* * *

Dos horas después de la partida se ranma y sus amigos mei lin se despertó ella se dirigió a la cocina para ayudarle a su mama a preparar el desayuno, la chinita estaba muy feliz

Xiu juan -hija por lo que veo hoy amaneciste muy feliz, yo nunca te había visto a si de contenta, cuéntame que fue lo que te paso anoche cuando saliste de la casa- ella sabía muy bien la causa de la felicidad de su hija, solo quería saber en que habían quedo su hija y mousse

Mei lin -si mama mousse y yo somos novios, hoy quiero sorprenderlo con un rico desayuno- la chinita era una experta cocinera ya que ella le había aprendido a cocinar muy bien al lado de su madre

Xiu juan- hija ya no necesito más de tu ayuda, será mejor que despiertes a tu novio y a tus amigos muy pronto estará listo el desayuno

Mei lin se dirigió muy feliz al cuarto donde estaban sus amigos y su novio, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió ya que en aquel cuarto no había nadie, en el piso había tres cartas ella las recogió y muy rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto- amigas ranma, ryoga y mi amado mousse no están dejaron estas cartas para nosotras, la peliazul y la chica de la espátula estaban muy molestas ya que sus parejas las habían llevado

Akane- es tonto de ranma como pudo dejarme aquí, ella abrió la carta y empezó a leerla

La carta decía

Mi amada akane perdóname por no haberte llevado pero no quiero que te pase nada tu sabes no puedo pelear bien si tú estás conmigo ya que solo estaría pendiente de ti, una vez pensé que te había perdido para siempre y no quiero volver a sentir en se dolor en mi corazón

Si por algún motivo no salgo con vida de esta terrible batalla quiero que seas feliz con alguien más, nunca te olvides que te amé, yo siempre te amare mi linda marimacho

Akane empezó a llorar ella no iba a permitir que nada malo le sucediera a su esposo, ella había luchado mucho por estar a su lado y no le importaba nada solo quería estar junto a el

Ukio -¿qué te pasa amiga? ¿Porque estas llorando?

Akane-esta es la carta de despedido de ranma tenemos que hacer algo no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada

ukio leyó la carta que ryoga le había dejado rea muy triste era una carta de despiadada.

Mei lin leyó la que le había escrito mousse de los ojos de la chinita salían muchas lágrimas ella se sentía muy triste su felicidad se había desvanecido

Mei lin yo también quiero ir les prometo que no seré un estorbo no quiero dejar solo a mi novio, yo lo amo y a pesar de no saber artes marciales quiero estar a su lado

Ukyo- estas segura esa criatura es muy terrible serias capaz de ver morir a mousse

Mei lin- y tu serias capaz de ver morir a ryoga

Akane ¡cayesen idiotas! yo no pienso dejar que ranma muera estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida por el- la ´peliazul estaba dispuesta a todo por ranma

Ukyo y mei lin estaba muy apenadas por, lo que habían dicho habían sido unas tontas ella tan bien harían cualquier cosa por sus novios

Akane vamos ya no tenemos tiempo que perder las chicas estaban a punto de salir pero fueron de tenidas por la mamá y la abuela de mei lin

Abulela de mei lin- yo no voy a permitir que vayas a ese terrible lugar solo por un chico que apenas ayer conociste, tú no sabes lo difícil que es llegar hasta ese sitio han muerto muchas personas son intentando subir esa montaña

Xiu juan- yo no voy a detener a tus amigas ya que ellas son responsables por sus vidas,pero tú eres mi responsabilidad mi pequeña y te quedas aquí es una orden y espero que la cumplas- ella estaba muy disgustada por la actitud de su hija no quería perder lo más importante en su vida

Mei lin- mama tu sabes que yo siempre obedezco tu ordenes pero hoy va hacer la primera vez que no lo haga

Abuela de mei lin- hija tanto amas a ese chico que estarías dispuesta a todo por él

Mei lin ese chico como tú dices es mi novio, se llama mousse y el me salvo de esos malvados hombre

Xiu juan- hija yo sé que estas en deuda con él, pero no tienes que arriesgar tu vida solo por saldar esa deuda

Mei lin- tu Sabes muy bien que yo lo amo, como nunca he amado a nadie y lo de la deuda de honor no me importa solo quiero estar a su lado pase lo que pase, no las perdonaría sin por su culpa no lo vuelvo a ver nunca mas

La abuela y la mamá de la chinita estaban muy sorprendidas por la actitud que tenía ella, ya que siempre había sido una chica muy sumisa que nunca había tomado la iniciativa, ellas no tuvieron más remedio que dejarla partir

xui juan- hija por lo visto dejaste de ser una niña para convertirte en una mujer, por favor cuídate, Akane te recomiendo mucho a mi pequeña

akane- Descuide señora mi amiga y yo la cuidaremos muy bien de ella. Las chicas partieron rumbo a ese terrible lugar

* * *

shampoo y su bisabuela estaban ya en esa pequeña aldea cologne tenía un mal presentimiento- hija algo malo esta por pasar espero que mousse y sus amigos no vayan acometer la locura de enfrentarse a shelon

shampoo –¿quién es shelon?

cologne -él es el guardián de los posos mágicos,

shampo- pero porque temer bisabuela, por lo que tú me dijiste mousse y sus amigos son muy fuertes y lo pondrán derrotar muy fácilmente

cologne -tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo bisnieta, shelon es un dios dragón el creo los posos malditos de yusenkyo como castigo para los hombres, él es inmortal nadie ni nada lo podrán derrotar

shampoo- bisabuela entonces por qué le diste ese mapa a mousse, si tu sabias que estaba protegidos por un dios

cologne - pensé que mousse no llegaría hasta aquí pero me equivoque por fortuna trace en el mapa un camino muy difícil prácticamente es imposible que lleguen hasta la cima

akane, ukio y mei lin salieron corriendo a donde estaba cologne, akane y ukyo sentía mucha alegría al verla, ya que la bisabuela de shampoo era muy fuerte y ella de seguro las iba ayudar a enfrentar a esa terrible criatura

cologne -les dijo todo acerca de terrible guardián de los pozos mágicos

akane- tú estás loca cómo pudiste darle ese mapa mousse por culpa tuya mi esposo y mis amigos van a morir

cologne -descuida akane yo les trace un camino muy difícil lleno de desfiladeros , es prácticamente imposible que ellos lleguen al cima de esa montaña

akane -como que se te ocurre mandar a mi esposo por esos terribles caminos, espero que nada malo le suceda o si ya verás de lo que soy capaz- ella sentí mucha preocupación por su esposo, pero solo quería evitar que llegar a la cima de aquella montaña , ella no quería que su esposo se enfrentara a esa terrible criatura por lo que les había contado cologne era casi imposible vencerlo

ukio- tranquila amiga ranma es muy hábil y nada malo le pasara además no está solo, pero tenemos que llegar antes que ellos lleguen a la cima y despierte a esa terrible a shelon

shampoo no dejaba de mirar akane y a mei lin- chica de la espátula quienes son tus amigas la chica peliazul no interesa a la pobre no es nada linda, pero quien es la otra- la chinita se sentía intimidad por la belleza de mei lin

ukyo -ella se llama mei lin y es la novia de mousse

mei lin no le gustaba la forma la miraba shampoo , a hora sabia porque akane y ukyo al principio la quería matar

shampoo- así que tú eres la novia de mi mousse sabes él va hacer solo mío y tú no lo podrás impedirlo

mei lin si como no, el me ama y noche nos besamos, sabes fue muy lindo él y yo estaremos juntos para siempre

shampoo estaba muy furiosa , las palabras de mei lin le habían afectado mucho, tu ser una mentirosa, mousses nunca se fijaría en una chica como tu

mei lin tenía mucho miedo pero no lo demostraba ya que el amor que tenía por mousse era muy grande y le daba mucho fortaleza para enfrentar cualquier adversidad

shampoo tenía mucha ira saco solo quería deshacerse se esa chica sin ella sería más fácil reconquistar a mousse, saco sus Chúi y estaba a punto de atacar a mei lin, akane y ukyo se pusieron delante de la novia de mousse , shelon de tuvo el ataque de su bisnieta con su bastón

cologne-¡tonta no es hora de pelear! Tenemos que darnos prisa o si no mousse morirá- shampoo de mala gana acepto pero no dejaba de mirar muy mal a la pobre mei lin, la pobre chica por dentro templaba de miedo pero no quería demostrarle ningún temor a shampoo

shampoo- cuando acabe todo esto tú me las pagaras, te voy a matar, mousse merece una mujer de verdad y no a una niña como tu

mei lin él ya me escogió a mí, y tu ni nadie me lo va a quitar el además mi amado mousse me protegerá de ti, el nunca dejaría que tú me hicieras daño

* * *

Ya hace varias horas que ranma y sus amigos había subido aquella peligrosa montaña muchas veces estuvieron a punto de caer por los terribles abismos era un camino estaba llego de desfiladeros muy profundos llegaron a un punto donde el camino se termino

Ranma-¿estás seguro que este es el camino correcto mousse?

Mousse estaba muy molesto-acaso crees que soy igual de despistado que ryoga yo sé muy bien leer los mapas y este es el camino que esta dibujado en el mapa

Ryoga- sentía que una vena de su cabeza le iba a estallar ya que estaba muy furioso por el comentario de mousse- al menos yo no soy un cuatro ojos como tú los dos estaban a punto de pelarse

Ranma ¡Ya cálmense! no tenemos tiempo para pelear a demás no malgasten sus energías miren lo que nos espera, ranma señalo hacia arriba de esa montaña el único camino que tenían era escalar esa terrible montaña

Ryoga - estás seguro que tenemos que escalar eso es muy peligroso

Ranma- ves algún camino mas para llegar a la cima, ustedes saben muy bien que yo no tengo ninguna necesidad de subir porque yo ya estoy curado de mi maldición, solo lo hago por la emoción de enfrentarme aquel terrible mostro

Ryoga y mousse sabían que el chico de la trenza tenía la razón ya habían llegado muy lejos como para devolverse a pesar de ser una misión suicida no tenía otra opción que subir esa terrible montaña escalándola si querían llegar a la cima

Mousse saco de sus mangas una gran cuerda ranma, mousse y rioga se la amarraron a sus cinturas, ranma fue el primero en luego le siguió ryoga y ultimo mousse para empeorar la situación estaba venteando muy fuerte , ramna y sus amigos se aferraba muy fuerte a las rocas de aquella montaña ellos sabían que cualquier movimiento en falso seria la muerte para todos, después de dos horas largas de escalada y de muchas veces estar a punto de caer llegaron muy cansados a la cima de aquella montaña ese en lugar habían muchas grandes columnas de piedra y en toda la mitad un camino al final de aquel camino había una cueva muy profunda estaba a punto de entrar cuando fueron detenidos por un enorme dragón

Shelon-Quien osa interrumpir mi sueño

Los chicos se quedaron muy impresionados al ver aquella criatura ya habían conocido al guardián de los posos mágicos

Ramna- yo y mis amigos venimos por la cura para nuestras maldiciones ya que caímos en los posos malditos de yusenkyo

Shelon- yo soy shelon, yo fui quien creo esos posos como castigo para los hombres, y no voy a permitir que ustedes entren a este sagrado lugar- el cielo se tornó muy oscuro del cielo las nubes se tornaron negras y de ellas salían muchos rayos el día paso a ser noche de lo oscuro que estaba ya que el sol no podía atravesar aquellas nubes- si no quieren morir se morir que se vallasen de aquí

Ranma- yo no pienso ir nunca he huido a ningún reto

Shelon- chico tonto estas dispuesto a morir por nada tú no tienes ninguna maldición

Ranma – yo no me voy no soy un cobarde y me gusta enfrentar grandes retos, por mis amigos estaría dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa

Ryoga- si no nos iremos de aquí hasta que no estemos curados

Mousse- si entre todos te derrotaremos fácilmente

Shelon-¡humanos tontos! si eso quieren entonces morirán- de las manos del dragón salieron unos enormes rayos que ramna y sus amigos aduras penas los pudieron esquivar- ya veo que no son humanos corrientes pero de todas maneras van a morir – shelon aumento la velocidad de los rayos ranma y sus amigos no los pudieron esquivar, los chicos cayeron al piso sentían un gran dolor recorriendo sus cuerpos

Ranma- maldición te memos que tener más cuidado o si no vamos a morir

Ryoga- témenos que atacarlo todos al tiempo

Mousse- si yo lo distraeré mientras ustedes dos los atacan-ellos se levantaron muy rápido shelon estaba a punto de lanzarles de nuevo sus rayos, mousse le empezó a lanzarle unas bombas mientras ranma se lanzó a atarlo con el truco de las castañas calientes y ryoga uso el truco de la explosión levantado un gran trozo de roca del suelo ranma con mucha fuerza golpeo aquellos trozos de roca, pero shelon no sufrió ningún daño de su boca saco un fuerte remolino de viento el cual lanzo a ranma y ryoga sobre los enormes columnas, la batalla ya llevaba dos horas de transcurrida, ranma y sus amigos estaban muy heridos y con sus ropas rasgadas, mouses fue alcanzo por un tremando rayo y cayo inconsciente ya que estaba muy exhausto

Ranma y ryoga estaban muy furiosos lo único que les quedaba por hacer era usar la técnica del rugido del león ranma y rioga empezaron a recodar los momentos más tristes de sus vidas y se llenaron sus corazones de gran tristeza ,shelon empezó a lanzarles rayos , ranma no le quedó más remedio que distraer al dragón, mientras su amigo acumulaba energía negativa rioga alcanzo a dispararle esa enorme bola de energía ranma se quitó muy rápidamente del camino, esa tremenda energía fue devuelta por shelon pero la devolvió con una fuerte remolino al caer al suelo hizo que un gran trozo de aquella montaña callera al precipicio por fortuna ranma la había esquivado pero ryoga no el pobre estaba muy lastimado y para completar empezar a caer una fuerte lluvia e hizo que él se transformara en p-chan, el pobre cerdo cayo rendido por el tremendo esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer

Ranma- estaba ya muy agotado pero no se iba a dar por vencido

Akane,ukyo,shampoo, mei lin y cologne ya habían llegado su sorprendieron al ver ese enorme dragón, pero ukyo , mei lin y shampoo se angustiaron mucho al ver que solo estaba ranma empezaron a buscar a mousse y ryoga, la chica de la espátula recogió a p-chan del suelo y mei lin recogió a mousse del suelo shampoo no la dejaba de ver mal pero ella sabía que este no era el momento para pelear con ella- te encargo que cuides muy bien a mientras yo voy a pelear con aquella criatura, ukyo le entrojo akane a p-cha- por favor cuídalo bien

Akane – yo también quiero ir apalear con ustedes no puedo quedarme aquí cruzada de brazos

Ukyo -no seas tonta, ranma nunca me perdonaría si algo malo te llegara a pasara

Colágeno quería detener a su biznieta pera sabía que ella era una amazona y que no podría hacer nada para evitar que ella entrara en la lucha

Las dos chicas llegaron donde estaba ranma shampoo al verlo lo recordó

Shampoo- mira cómo te ha dejado esa maldita criatura airen yo voy a ser que ese maldito dragón page por haberte causado dolor a mi amor

Ranma por favor vallasen de aquí no quiero que ustedes dos salgan lastimadas, shelon es muy poderoso, el chico de la trenza a penas se podía mantener de pie

Shelon- vasta ya te he dado algo de descansó, háganle caso al chico si no quieren terminar como sus amigos será mejor que se larguen de aquí, ukyo empezó a lanzarle mini espátulas al dragón mientras tanto shampoo lo atacaba con sus Chúis el dragón de un manotazo lanzo a shampoo a uno de los muros de la entrada de la cueva la chinita cayo muy lastimada al suelo ranma siguió atacando al dragón con ayuda de su amiga ukyo shelon les lanzo unos enormes truenos ranma y su amiga cayeron al suelo, shampoo se levantó del suelo y con la poca fuerza que tenia se dirijo para atacarlo de la boca del dragón salió un gran chorro de agua la chinita se convirtió de nuevo en una gata

cologne -por favor viejo amigo déjame sacar a mi bisnieta y a su amiga de aquí

Shelon- solo porque te conozca desde hace varios siglos pero el muchacho se queda aquí él tiene que pagar por su insolencia no puedo dejarlo ir sin un castigo y no quiero que intervengas o si no inundare toda tu aldea y matare a todos los que están aquí

Akane le entrego a p-chan a mei lin – por favor cuídalo muy bien

Mei lin- que haces a dónde vas quédate aquí

Akane- tu no arias lo mismo por mousse, no puedo ver como matan a mi esposo y no hacer nada para evitarlo, la peliazul salió muy rápido donde estaba cologne y su esposo

cologne que haces aquí niña tonta vete o si no morirás

Akane-no, no dejare solo a mi esposo si fuera necesario moría a su lado, yo se que si en esta vida no pudiéramos ser felices en la otra lo seremos

cologne -no la te tuvo ya que sabía que no podía hacer nada por Evitarlo, recogió a su bisnieta y a ukyo y se las llevo lejos de allí

Ranma- se paró del suelo ya no tenía fuerzas pero su orgullo era tan grande que no lo dejaba dar sé por vencido, akane vete de aquí tonta no quiero que mueras

Akane-ranma tu sabes que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, si tu no estas vivo yo tampoco quiero vivir

Shelon -¡muere muchacho!- le lanzo un gran chorro de agua a ranma , akane se interpuso en medio del agua y su esposo la hija menor de soun convirtió de nuevo en una muñeca

ramna al ver que su esposa era de nuevo esa pequeña muñeca la recogió del piso su corazón se llenó de mucha tristeza y dolor fue tan grande su tristeza que el poder que tenía oculto muy dentro de, el salió a la luz, el neko- ke se apodero de, el pero esta vez no perdió su conciencia si no que su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, sus músculos se hicieron más grandes, las uñas de sus manos tomaron la apariencia de garras afiladas, su mirada se tornó en una mirada muy fría era como la mirada de un tigre, en su mente solo estaba la idea de matar a shelon- ¡maldito tú me las pagaras como fuiste capaz de lastimar a lo más preciado que tengo en la vida, solo con tu muerte mi dolor cesara

Ese es tu castigo por tu insolencia, tontos humanos, el amor que tonterías esos estúpidos sentimientos los vuelven vulnerables, shelon tomo su forma humana era un hombre muy blanco de cabellos largos y de ojos muy negros, tu eres muy afortunado chico sabes tengo muchos deseos de pelear contigo

ranma -que tonto eres haberte convertido en humano te hace más débil

shelon- no sigo teniéndola misma fuerza ya lo veras voy acabar muy rápido contigo de una de sus manos apareció una lanza, ranma y shelon no dejaban de mirarse

Ranma -maldito prepárate para morir

Continuara

Hola como vieron en este capítulo el dolor de ranma al ver a su esposa convertida en una muñeca hizo que su poder oculto saliera a la luz, es igual cundo goku vio morir a su amigo crilin él se convirtió en un súper sayayi , bueno les prometo que el próximo capítulo será más intenso ya que shelon en su forma humana será más fácil de atacar

Maxhika hola amiga espero que este capítulo te haya gustado

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes y a los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

hikarus


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**Serás solo mío**

Capítulo 18

**Ranma contra Shelon final de la pelea**

Cologne estaba muy preocupado por Ranma a pesar que el sacó su poder oculto no era rival para Shelon él era muy poderoso y aún conserva su gran poder depelea a pesar de haberse convertido en humano

- Mei lin estaba muy triste ya que mousse yacía entre Sus brazos inconsciente ella no quería que su novio se muriera- abuela mousse va a estar bien

-Tranquila pequeña el estará bien, que me preocupa es Ranma el poder que tiene Shelon es inimaginable a pesar que él se hay transformado en humano el ex yerno no es contendiente para mi viejo amigo, además esa técnica es un arma de doble filo ya que demanda de mucho poder de lucha ,Ranma no Pobra soporta ese poder por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo se empezara a cansar

Una gran batalla estaba a punto de empezar el cielo estaba muy oscuro solo era iluminado por fuertes relámpagos que hacia estremecer la cima de aquella montaña, una gran tormenta estaba por llegar

Ranma veía con mucha ira a Shelon por su causa su esposa se había convertido en una pequeña muñeca, tan cruel era la vida con el chico de la trenza que cuando la relación entre Akane y él estaba en su mejor momento tenía que pasar esta terrible situación era como si el destino se empeñara siempre en separarlos

Ranma le lanzó unos fuertes golpes a mucha velocidad pero shelon con una mano detuvo el puño del ojiazul- humano estupido con estos ataques no podrás lograr que es chica tonta vuelva a la normalidad

- ella no es ninguna tonta ,esa chica es mi esposa y yo maldito monstruo haré todo lo posible para que ella vuelva a la normalidad -Ranma le dio un fuerte golpe con una de sus puños

-Eso es todo lo que tienes, eres patético, sabes seré bueno contigo no voy a usar mis manos para atacarte-shelon se puso en posición de pelea- muéstrame que eres capaz de hacer

Ranma uso la técnica de las castañas calientes sus puños iban a una gran velocidad pero Shelon los esquivaba muy fácilmente, el poderoso chico de ojos negros dio un gran salto y con una de sus piernas le propinó un gran golpe a Ranma ,lanzándolo contra una de las columnas de piedra, el chico de la trenza se levantó del suelo, él no podía creer la fuerza que tenía aquel chico de ojos negros, tenía que ser más cuidados con sus ataques

- ya te dio miedo, yo pensé que tú eras un mejor peleador ,pero me equivoque, ya es hora de dar por terminada esta pelea- Shelon se acercó, le lanzandole muchas patadas a las cuales impactaron en el rostro ranma, de su boca salia mucha sangre

Ranma sabía que tenía que atacarlo con toda sus fuerzas o sino seria su fin ,por eso el trato de calmarse ,Shelon lo atacaba con mucha ira, él tenía que usar todo lo que él había aprendido en toda su vida como artista marcial, el chico de la trenza en empezó a moverse en forma de espiral cuando el chico de ojos negros estaba en el centro ranma le dio un fuerte puño en el mentón con su mano derecha- dragón

-Tonto esa técnica no funciona conmigo- de las manos de Shelon salió un fuerte remolino de aire, le devolvió el ataque a ranma pero con un poder aumentado ,el chico de la trenza fue levantado por los aires, pero su caída fue tremenda ya que remolino aumento la fuerza de la técnica del dragón volador ,todo ese tremendo poder creo un gran cráter en el suelo de la cima de esa montaña, el chico de la trenza yacía inconsciente en el fondo de aquel hoyo

* * *

En la ciudad de Nerima en la casa de la familia Tendo estaba desayunado Soun y sus otros dos hijas, Gemma y Nodoka estaban platicando muy ajusto cuándo de repente el altar que estaba fijado a una de las paredes se cayó al suelo provocando un gran estruendo, todos se levantaron a ver qué era lo que había sucedido

-Tendo esto es unas señal de mal augurio, espero que mi hijo y su hija se encuentre bien porque hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de ellos

-Tiene toda la razón Saotome espero que mi pequeña hija este bien no sé qué harían si algo malo le pasará, su madre no me lo perdonaría

-Tranquilo papá no te preocupes mi hermanita y el cuñadito deben estar de luna de miel y a lo mejor nos traen un regalito- Nabiki también estaba preocupada por su hermana a pesar de saber que ella era muy fuerte pero también sabía que Shampoo era mucho más ágil que Akane y que la chinita siempre usaba trucos sucios a la hora de pelear

- si papá tu sabes muy bien que Akane es muy buena en las artes marciales a demás ella entrenó muy duro para poder vencer a Shampoo-kasumi queria que su padre se tranquilizara pero ella tambien estaba muy preocupada

Nodoka estaba muy pálida ,algo muy dentro de su corazón le decía que la vida de su hijo estaba en riesgo, era como si ella lo pudiera ver allí tirado en aquel gran cráter, estaba a punto de llorar pero no lo podía hacer adelante de la familia Tendo y de su esposo así que contuvo sus lágrimas, ella salió de la casa y se dirigió al patio junto al estanque, ella enfoco su mirada hacia el cielo y empezó a orar" kami por favor protege a mi pequeño no lo quiero perder de nuevo tu sabes muy bien que él es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, por lo que más quieras has que él y Akane regresen a casa sin que les suceda nada malo"

La familia Tendo y su esposo Gemma estaba muy extrañados por la forma de actuar de Nodoka ya que ella siempre mantenía la calma en los momentos más difíciles, ellos acercaron donde estaban Nodoka

-¿Tía te pasa algo?- Kasumi estaba algo intranquila por Nodoka

- no te preocupes no me pasa nada ,sólo quería ver el cielo, sabes hoy está haciendo un muy lindo día y el cielo está muy despejado, además yo sé que mi hijo y Akane están bien es sólo que los extraño mucho

Todos quedaron más tranquilos al ver que Nodoka había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, ella sonrío a pesar de que en su interior se encontrar intranquila por la suerte de su hijo y de Akane

* * *

Ranma yacía inconsciente en el fondo de aquel cráter, le escucho que a lo lejos lo llamaban, era una voz muy familiar, el volteo su cabeza así aquel lugar de donde provenía esa voz, se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaba en un gran campo de hermosa flores, a lo lejos vio de que la persona que lo llamada ,era su esposa el corrió muy rápido hasta que llegó a donde ella se encontraba y la abrazo con mucha fuerza- Akane te amo y no quiero perder, quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, sólo tu y yo- de los ojos del chico de la trenza salían muchas lágrimas

Akane muy delicadamente con sus dedos limpio las lágrimas de los ojos de su esposo- tu sabes muy bien que tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, además tu siempre estarás en mi corazón como yo en el tuyo, por favor cuídate no quiero que mueras por mi culpa, tu sabes muy bien que si no somos felices en esta vida lo seremos en la otra, yo te estaré esperando mi amado baka

- no digas esas cosas tu no vas a morir yo haré todo lo posible para que tu vuelvas a ser normal, !no quiero y no puedo perderte¡, voy a pelear hasta el última gota de sangre que haya en mi cuerpo, tu sabes muy bien que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido

- promete que no vas a perder y que tú y yo regresamos juntos a nuestra casa

- Ranma fue jalado por un extraña fuerza que hizo que el dejar de abrazar a su esposa la cogió de la mano pero era tan grande aquella fuerza que hizo el soltar la mano de Akane, pero antes de irse le dijo que la amaba y que iba a cumplir su promesa

- despierta tonto humano aún sé que estas vivo, alcanzó no quieres que tu esposa viva ,yo pensé que esa tonta chica te importaba pero ya veo que no es así

- Ranma volvió en sí y se levantó muy rápidamente, su aura de pelea se hizo visible, dio un gran salto y con uno de sus puños le dio un fuerte golpe en el mentón de Shelon, que lo hizo volar por los aires, no te voy a permitir que hables mal de mi esposa maldito animal ,prepárate para morir

- te voy amatar insectos como te atreves a lastimarme ,te vas arrepentír no tendré piedad de ti- muchos rayos iluminaba el cielo en ese momento empezó a llover

* * *

- Cologne estaba muy asustada nunca había visto a si de furioso a Shelon, - Ranma espero que estés listo para morir pero aún queda una pequeña esperanza si el ex yerno saca todo su poder podrá vencerlo pero el precio a pagar es muy grande

mei lin tenía mucho miedo ya que los trueno la asustaban mucho desde que era muy pequeña- abuela que va a pasar con mousse, sus amigos y con nosotras, ¿también vamos a morir?

-Tranquila hija Shelon no nos hará nada malo a él sólo le interesa pelear con Ranma además Mousse, mi bisnieta y sus amigos estarán bien sólo están desmayados con muchos golpes en sus cuerpos pero en algunos días estarán recuperados

* * *

la pelea comenzó ambos contendientes intercambiaban golpes, el espíritu de un feroz tigre se había apoderó del chico de la trenza el acataba a shelon con sus manos en firmo de garra sus ataques era muy veloces y le había causando algo de daño el chico de los ojos negros

Shelon empezó a tomar en serio la pelea se sus manos salían unos enorme rayos los cuáles lanzaba hacia ranma, el chico de la trenza a duras penas los podía esquivar esos poderosos rayos, ranma acumuló toda su energía negativa, con ella forma una gigantesca bola de energía negativa pero antes de lanzarla fue alcanzado por un fuerte rayo que lo hizo gritar de dolor a pesar de estar muy mal herido se mantuvo de pie no podía perder la energía que había acumulado, con todas sus fuerzas lanzó esa enorme bola de energía, Shelon por más que trataba no podía desviarla fue tal la fuerza de esa bola de energía que destruyó una gran parte de esa montaña por fortuna Cologne y Mei lin salieron a salvo

-por fin lo logre –el chico de la trenza iba camino hacia la entrada de la cueva pero fue detenido por Shelon tenía toda sus ropas hecha trizas, en sus ojos se refleja mucha rabia ,tomó al ojiazul por la camisa lo arrojó por los aires pero antes de que el chico de la trenza callejera lo remató con una fuerte patada, Ranma estaba colgando en el borde de aquella montaña sólo se aferraba a ella su mano derecha ya que su otra mano estaba muy lastimada ,él sabía que no se podía soltar ya que si lo hacía sería su fin

-No voy a permitir que mueras así de fácil yo te voy hacer sufrir por todo el daño que tú me causantes-, Shelon con una de sus manos lo levantó por el cuello y con la otra lo empezó a golpearlo muy fuertemente, después de unos minutos lo lazo contra las paredes de la entrada de la cueva, de su camisas salió volando la pequeña muñeca en la que se había convertido Akane ,Ranma intentaba pararse a duras penas lo había conseguido

-tonto veo que aun tienes fuerzas shelon golpeo arrojandole un gran rayo en las piernas de ranma haciéndolo gritar de dolor, haciendolo caer de nuevo al piso

Ranma yacía tirado en el suelo ya no tenía más fuerza, ya que estaba muy agotado sus músculos estaban muy daños a duras penas se podía arrastra, él quería llegar a donde se encontraba akane en forma de muñeca ,él sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida ya que sus heridas eran muy seria ,como pudo llego hasta donde se estaba su esposa- perdóname no pude cumplir mi promesa- el se preocupó mucho al ver que aquella muñeca estaba cerrando muy despacio sus ojos por que el sabía que cuando estuvieran completamente cerrados akane moriría- por favor no cierres tus ojos

Akane al ver que su esposo estaba muy lastimado y que en poco tiempo iba a morir, sentido mucho dolor e hizo que perdiera las ganas de vivir,

- tranquilo pronto tú y ella estarán juntos en un lugar donde nadie los podrá separar te prometo que no te va a doler solo cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelvas abrir estarás en un lugar muy tranquilo, lleno de mucha paz- el chico de ojos negros lo levanto del suelo y estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia

Cologne no podía quedarse callada- por favor no lo mates él ya ha sufrido demasiado, dale una oportunidad viejo amigo tú lo puedes curar,tu sabes que aquel mucho peleo contigo solo por ayudar a sus amigos, es un gesto noble no crees que es injusto que pierda su vida y la de su esposa, yo sé que tú no eres malo, por eso quiero que lo pienses

**¿Fin**

Nah continuara

Hola amigos como leyeron ranma tuvo una gran pelea contra shelon por desgracia no salió bien librado ¿será que ranma y akane se recuenta en el cielo? o por el contrario shelon escucha a su vieja amiga Cologne y les da una segunda oportunidad bueno lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo

**Elena hola gracias por tu comentario mira ranma se curó de su maldición al darse un baño de agua caliente con unos polvos mágicos del estanque del hombre ahogado que los había echado shampoo sin que él se diera de cuenta**

**Maxhika mi querida amiga perdóname por hacerte sufrir creo que tuviste que comparar mucho helado solo tu puede decirme que va a pasar espero tu respuesta **

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes y a los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

hikarus


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**Serás solo mío**

Capítulo 19

**Una segunda oportunidad**

-Tienes razón vieja amiga- dijo Shelon mientras miraba a los ojos a Cologne- si el mucho arriesgo su vida para buscar la cura a la maldición de sus amigos, ya hace muchos siglos que no me había divertido tanto como hoy- el chico de ojos negros recobro su forma original con sus garras tomo al chico de la trenza y de su boca salió una cálida luz, poco a poca Ranma se fue recuperando, muchacho peleaste con honor, sabes por poco me derrotas

Ranma estaba muy preocupado por su esposa ya que su vida estaba en peligro- por favor Shelon has que Akane vuelva a ser una mujer nuevamente- él se sentía impotente al saber que no podía hacer nada por ella

- si pero tu tendrás que tomar una decisión, la única forma de que ella sea normal es que tú la sumerjas en el pozo de la chica ahogado, por desgracia no hay otra forma de que ella se vuelva a la normalidad – a Ranma en ese momento no le importaba nada más que su esposa

-Ranma estás seguro de la decisión que vas a tomar- él decía Cologne - mira que después no podrás volver a ser normal ni con el agua del pozo del hombre ahogado

- no me importa solo quiero que Akane sea normal nuevamente, yo sé que ella me ama tal como soy

- muchacho yo sabía que tomarías esa decisión no esperaba menos de ti

-Ranma recogió del suelo a la pequeña muñeca en la que se había convertido su esposa, miro sus ojos y se preocupó mucho al ver que pronto estarían cerrados por completo, él no tenía tiempo que perder- dime Shelon donde esta ese pozo

- muchacho solo tienes que entrar dentro de esa caverna al final de ella hay una salida la cual te teletrasportara a la poza que tu desees, solo tienes que pedirlo con el corazón

Ranma se dirigió a toda prisa a la entrada de es cueva, ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida a su esposa. En el interior de ese cueva solo había penumbras pero al final vio una luz, al pasar esa luz pensó en los momentos felices que había pasado con su esposa, cerro sus ojos y cruzo por esa luz, cuando volvió abrir sus ojos se encontró en un bello campo lleno de flores en toda la mitad había una hermosa charca, él ya sabía que tenía que hacer, muy lentamente se sumergió en aquel pozo del agua de ese estanque salieron muchas burbujas, cuando Ranma salió de nuevo se había convertido de nuevo en la pequeña pelirroja, tenía entre sus brazos a su esposa

Akane muy lentamente abrió sus ojos, se sentido muy triste al ver que su esposo de nuevo tenía su forma maldita- Ramna por mi culpa tu volviste a ser una chica, perdóname por no haberme quedado en la casa de la mama de Mei lin- de los ojos de sus ojos empezaran de sus ojos empezaron a salir muchas lagrimas

-¿Tú me amas así como soy?, no te importa que yo cuando me moje con agua fría vuelva a ser de nuevo esta chica de cabellos rojos, por favor deja de llorar tu sabes muy bien que no me gusta verte así de triste- sus pequeñas manos limpio las lágrimas de su esposa

- yo te amo tal como eres yo te lo dije la primera vez que pele contra Shampoo, tu sabes muy bien que a pesar que sea una chica para mi será un hombre, porque yo me enamore de tu esencia mas no de tu apariencia- la chica le regalo una linda sonrisa

Los dos se miraron a los ojos muy lentamente Akane fue acercando sus labios a los de la pequeña pelirroja, Ranko al principio se sentía muy incómoda, pero ella tenía muchas ganas de sentir de nuevo los labios de su esposa, cerro sus ojos y a cerco sus labios a los de su amada Akane, sus labios se rozaron muy lentamente hasta que aquel rose se convirtió en un apasionado beso

* * *

En la cima de aquella montaña se encontraban platicando Shelon y Cologne, el día se había despejado el sol salió de nuevo

-Amigo que va a pasar con mi hija y sus amigos, ¿se van aquedar con su maldición?

- No, sabes les voy a permitir que nuevamente sea normales ya que aquel chico casi sacrifica su vida para conseguir la cura para sus amigos y no sería gusto que regresaran nuevamente con sus maldiciones

- Entonces ¿porque Ranma no puede volver a ser normal?

- Porque para que aquella chica vuelva a ser normal se necesita un gran sacrificio, de corazón, pero descuida amiga el con el agua caliente volverá a ser de nuevo un chico

-Ya veo así que esa es la razón- ella sabía que Ranma haría cualquier cosa para que su esposa fuera normal, porque su amor era puro también comprendía que cuando el chico de la trenza habida perdido la memoria, no había podido olvidar el amor que sentía por Akane

Una pequeña parte del piso de la cima de esa montaña se empezó abrir formando un cráter, de la boca de Shelon salió un gran chorro de agua la cual lleno aquel hoyo- Cologne estas aguas son curativas tiene el poder de curar cualquier maldición de los estanques de Yusenkyo, también curan cualquier enfermedad. Date prisa ya que el efecto dura pocos minutos y yo puedo volver a sacar aquella agua sino hasta dentro de cien años

Cologne se acercó a donde estaba Mei lin – muchacha toma a Mouses y a su amigo, no tenemos mucho tiempo ya que aquel poso se secaran dentro de 10 minutos, ellas la chica tomo a su novio y a su amigo y Cologno a su bisnieta Ukyo y se dirigieron a donde estaba aquel pozo, primero metieron en el agua de aquel estanque a mousse y a sus amigos, ante los ojos de asombro de Mei lin los chicos retomaron su forma normal, sus heridas se habían curado, ellos habían recobrado la conciencia

-!Somos normales¡- digo Ryoga muy feliz- ya no volver a ser ese cerdo negro ya no tendré que preocuparme de que me caiga agua fría

Mouses abrió sus ojos se asombró al ver todo muy claro sin necesidad de usar sus lentes miro a los ojos Mei lin-eres muy linda

Ella le regalo una gran sonrisa, ya que estaba muy feliz de ver que su novio se había recuperado

Los dos chicos se preocuparon mucho al no ver a su amigo Ranma, pensaron lo peor

-Que le histe a nuestro amigo maldito mostró-dijo Ryoga él estaba muy molesto punto de atacar a Shelon pero fue detenido por Cologne

-Muchacho insolente gracias a Shelon tú y Mousse son normales de nuevo de verían estar agradecidos con él y con Ranma que estuvo a punto de sacrificar su vida por la cura de sus maldiciones

Si vieja ¿pero qué paso con Ranma?- él dijo Mousse

-Yo le di una segunda oportunidad a tu amigo y a su esposa están dentro de aquella cueva, saben tiene un muy buen amigo el lucho con todas sus fuerzas

Mei lin se dio la vuelta mientras mousse y Ryoga salían de aquel estanque a buscar sus ropas para vestirse mientras ellos se vestían Cologne se acercó al estanque no tenía tiempo que perder

Ya que en muy poco tiempo el estanque se secaría, Cologne sumergió en el agua a su bisnieta y a su amiga Ukyo las chicas al poco tiempo se recuperaron, Shampoo no dejaba de mirar muy mal a Mei lin

Ukyo salió del estanque y se dirigió a donde estaba Ryoga, es puso muy feliz al ver que estaba bien, le dio un fuerte abrazo- no quiero que vuelvas arriesgue tu vida, yo no sabría qué hacer si tu no estas a mi lado

Mousse estaba muy feliz al lado de Mei lin, los dos estaban tomados de la mano, estaban a punto de besarse pero fueron interrumpidos por Shampoo

Shampoo sintió mucha ira al verlos juntos - mira yo ser más linda que tú, yo soy una mujer no como tú que eres una niñita, yo tener un mejor cuerpo que el tuyo

-Sabes a esta niñita como tú dices, fue la que eligió mí amado mousse para ser su novia, yo no necesite usar ninguna artimaña para que mi novio se enamorara de mí

Shampoo estaba a punto de salir en ese momento no le importaba que su cuerpo estuviera desnuda solo quería darle una buena paliza a Mei lin, pero Colagne la detuvo antes de que ella saliera -vístete bisnieta no pierdas la poca dignidad que te queda, mousse ya escogió quien será su futura esposa tu ni yo podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Shampoo de mala gana se vistió, ella tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear a Mei lin, la miraba muy mal, la pobre- muchachita tu yo más tarde arreglaremos cuentas, esto no se va aquedar así

-Yo no voy a permitir que lastimes a mi novia, entiende de una vez por todas, yo la amo, sabes yo te roge muchas veces, pero tú siempre me rechazabas, y ahora bienes como hubiera pasado- el chico le dio un beso a su novia la pobre shampoo se fue de allí muy triste

Cologne les conto todo lo que había sucedido, el pozo ya se había secado, ellos solo esperaba a que Ranma y Akane salieran de aquella cueva

* * *

Ranko estaba a costada sobre el suelo de aquel gran campo miraba el cielo azul, su esposa se encontraba recostada a su lado-Akane sabes cuando regresemos a Nerima pienso casarme contigo

- Si seras muy baka, tu y yo ya estamos casados no te acuerdas que nos casamos en esa pequeña iglesia delante de los ojos de la loca de Shampoo

-Si pero tú te mereces una boda donde este nuestras familias reunidas

-Tienes razón yo contigo me casaría todas las veces que tú me lo propusieras así ya ninguna loca me podría separar de ti

- Te refieres a kodachi , tú sabes que ella no hace nada más que acosarme, sabes cuando escucho esa risa se me eriza la piel, los dos empezaron a reír

Al poco tiempo después se dirigieron a la entrada de la cueva cuando entraron por la luz salieron de nuevo a la cima de la montaña ante sus ojos de desapareció aquella cueva

Shelon al salir llamo a la pelirroja

Ella lo miro a los ojos,- gracias por darnos una nueva oportunidad yo no la voy a desaprovechar, ella estaba tomada de la mano de Akane

De la boca de Shelon salió un chorro de agua caliente y Ranko volvió a ser Ranma,-antes de que me vaya tengo que contarles algo muy importante, Akane tu dentro de algunos meses serás madre de una pequeña niña, espero que ustedes sean muy felices- Shelon alzo vuelo y muy rápidamente se perdió en el cielo

Ranma y Akane miraban como Shelon muy rápidamente se iba perdiendo en aquel cielo azul, ellos se miraron a los ojos estaban muy felices por la noticia que habían recibido

Al poco tiempo después llegaron sus amigos se alegraron mucho al ver de nuevo a Ranma y Akane, ellos les contaron todo lo que había pasado y se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de Mei lin, pero esta vez tomaron el camino por donde habían llegado las chicas después de unas horas ya estaban en la casa de la novia de mousse la mamá y la abuela de la chica de ojos azules se alegran mucho al ver que todos estaban bien , entrón a la casa y platicaron por muchas horas ellos pasaron la noche en aquella casa

Ya había pasado cinco días desde la pelea Ranma y Shelon

Ranma, su esposa, sus amigos tomaron en un barco que los llevaría a Nerima, mousse se quedo a vivir en la casa de Mei lin ya que él no quería nunca separarse de su novia, Shampoo no tuvo más remedio que resinar a perder al chico pato y al hijo de Genma ya que sabía que era su castigo por lo que ella había hecho al separar Akane del lado de su prometido y por rechazar el amor que Mousse le ofreció

Continuara

Bueno como como se habrán dado cuenta Ranma y Akane se dirigirán de nuevo a su casa ¿como tomara la noticia su familia al enterrarse de que ellos se casaron? y que dentro de unos meses serán padres eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo

Elena 79 hola gracias por tu comentario y por seguir esta historia, si es la primera vez que el perdió una pelea, pero en el anime no porque el ya había perdido ante Ryoga

Maxhika hola querida amiga espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias a ti por tu valiosa ayuda, sabes ya no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que tú has hecho por mí, espero que te encuentres bien tu sabes que también puedes contar conmigo

Por ustedes es que yo continúe con esta historia GRACIAS por no dejarme solo por siempre apoyarme con sus comentarios

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes y a los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

hikarus


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**Serás solo mía**

**Capítulo 20**

**Regreso a casa**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que ramna y su esposa habían salido de china con rumbo a Nerima, el mar estaba calmado la noche era muy clara ya que la luna se encontraba llena e iluminaba todo con su suave luz

Ranma se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos" quien iba a pensar que Akane y yo estuviéramos casados siempre discutíamos por todo, pero yo me enamore de ti ese día que te vi con tu lindo uniforme de gimnasia, tu veías tan linda, dentro de unos meses tu y yo seremos padres" miro a los ojos a su esposas y le regalo una gran sonrisa

- Ranma ¿qué vamos hacer cuando llegamos a nuestra casa?

-Tendremos que decirles toda la verdad, ya que no podremos ocultar lo de tu embarzo

-Si tienes todo la razón, además después de todo lo que has hecho por mi, ya no más dudas en mi corazón, se que me amas y que por mi culpa perdiste la cura de tu maldición- la pobre akane estaba muy triste, ya que se sentía muy culpable por lo que había sucedido

-Tu sabes por ti estaría dispuesto a todo por estar junto a ti, en este último mes muchas cosas han cambio, dentro de unos meses ya seremos tres- ramna miraba a su esposa con mucho ternura, era como si con su mirada quisiera decirle que el nunca la dejaria sola

Akane se sentía muy segura al lado de su esposo, lo miro a los ojos y muy lentamente acercó sus labios a los su amado Ranma dándole un tierno beso, era su forma de agradecerle, de disculparse y de decirle cuanto lo amaba

Después de un instante seperaron sus labios, Ranma se acosta sobre la cubierta de aquel barco y observó el aquel inmenso cielo, el cual estaba ilumida por la luz de la luna, esa suave luz que ilumina sus su camino de regreso a casa, ella se veía tan pequeñita en ese enorme cielo, pero no estaba sólo ya que las estrellas le hacian compañía

Akane estaba recostada al lado de Ranma, ella tenía su cabezas puesta sobre el pecho del chico de la trenza, - ahora se porque te gusta tanto mirar el cielo de noche, nunca me había dado de cuenta que la luna fuera tan hermosa ,Akane quedo extasiada con la belleza de la noche

-Todas las noches después de tener una fuerte discusión contigo yo le contaba mis penas a la luna ella y las estrellas son mis confidentes, sabes que te parece si llámanos a nuestra pequeñita tsuki - ramna caraciaba suavemente el pelo de su esposa

-Es un nombre muy bonito, sabes nuestra hija se sentiría muy feliz al tener el mismo nombre que la luna, ranma yo nunca pensé que un chico como tu que era presumido, engreído fuera tan especial conmigo, tenía muchas dudas en mi corazón y por eso te trataba así de mal, además nuestros padres nos obligaron a estar comprometidos

-Yo también de odié al principio, pero con el pasar del tiempo me enamore de ti, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, de hora en adelante tendremos que luchar mucho, y tu siempre contarás comingo, con todo mi amor

-Si gracias Cologne y a Shelon tenemos una nueva oportunidad de ser felices-akane con sus dedos muy delicadamente acarició los pómulos de su esposo, pera después darle muchos pequeño besos

* * *

En otra parte de aquel barco se encontrar ryoga saltando muy feliz,- ya no sere más un pequeño cerdo negro

Ukyo lo. Miraba con. Mucho agrado- ¿qué vas hacer cuando lleguemos a Nerima?

-No lo sé- decía ryoga mientras se rascaba la cabeza- tal vez ir a mi casa, ¿porque me preguntas?

-Qué te parece si tu y yo nos vamos a vivir a Osaka

-No sé qué tal si tu papá se disgusta mucho cuando me vea llegar contigo- rioga senti mucho miedo al que el padre de ukyo lo obligatora a casarse con ella, ya que el había quedado muy afectado después de lo que había visto en aquel motel y sólo recordarlo templar de temor

-Tranquilo él es una muy buena persona, ustedes dos se van a llevar muy bien, tú le vas a caer muy bien, yo sé que él y tu van hacer muy buenos amigos

Ryoga al ver lo ilusionada que estaba Ukyo no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, ya que él no quería hacerla sufrir- bueno que te parece si vamos mañana a Osaka

-Sabes yo sabía que tú ibas a cambiar de parecer, gracias por querer conocer a mi padre- ella le dio un pequeño beso en la boca

El barco ya había llegado a Nerima Ranma y Akane se despidieron de ukyo y ryoga les desearon un muy buen viaje

Ya era muy tarde la puerta de entrada a de la casa de los Tendo estaba cerrada con llave, Ranma alzo en sus brazos a su esposa y sin hacer mucho ruido entro por la ventana del cuarto de Akane- será mejor que me valla a mi cuarto mañana nos espera un día muy difícil- el chico estaba por ir sé cuándo fue detenido por la peliazul

- Por favor no te vayas quiero que pases la noche conmigo, sabes desde aquella mañana en la casa del tío de mousse tu yo no hemos estado juntos, yo quiero ser tuya esta noche

-Akane por favor que cosas dices, no ves que nos pueden descubrir, no quiero pensar que pasaría si eso llegara a pasar- Ramna no sabía cómo decirle que no, él también quería estar con ella

-De que tienes miedo mi hermana no se despierta tan fácilmente, además no hay nada malo que dos esposos tengan relaciones,- Akane lo miraba con mucha ternura, muy lentamente se fue acercándose hasta donde estaba Ranma y empezó a besarlo con mucha pasión

-Por favor no sigas, me estas volviendo loco- el corazón de Ranma empezó a latir muy rápido era como si se le fuera a salir del pecho

-Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar yo sé que tú también quieres estar conmigo mi amado baka, no tienes nada que temer, ya verás la vamos a pasar muy bien

-Tienes razón yo soy tu esposo, ya no soy aquel muchacho que negaba lo que sentía por ti- que el chico empezó a desvestir a su esposas, ella a él, los besos iban y venían ,Ranma muy suavemente acariciaba la espalda de Akane y ella mordía el cuello de su esposo, las caricias se fueron tornando cada vez más intensas ellos dos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma ,una vez más eran un solo ser, fue un momento mágico cargado de mucha pasión que muy lentamente fue terminado con un dulce beso, ellos terminaron muy agotados, Ranma había olvidado irse a su cuarto él se quedó dormido, la peliazul puso su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo ,ella podía escuchar el latido del corazón su amado baka, ese sonido le parecía muy hermoso y muy relajante , al poco tiempo ella también cayo dormida

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día y Ukyo y su novio habían tomado el tren rumbo a Osaka, el pobre Ryoga no había podido dormir en toda la noche por que por fin iba a conocer al padre de su novia, la solo idea de que el papá de Ukyo lo fuera a recibir con una escopeta en la mano le causaba un gran temor "tienes que ser fuerte tú lo haces por ella"

Ukio tenía su cabeza puesta en el hombro de Ryoga y los dos estaban tomados de las manos- no tienes nada de que temer mi padre es muy bueno ya lo veras, yo nunca te dejare solo

Todavía al tren le quedada un largo camino que recorrer, el paisaje era muy hermoso los campos eran muy verdes y las montañas a lo lejos se veían majestuosas

* * *

En la casa de los Tendo eran las 8 de la mañana la nabiki se había despertado se dirija hacia el baño, pero sintió mucha curiosidad por los extraños ruidos que había escuchado la noche anterior, así que abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, abrió sus ojos como platos al ver akane dormida junto a Ranma, quedo muy sorprendida al ver toda la ropa de ellos tirada en el suelo" esos dos no pierden el tiempo" fue a su cuarto por su cámara, después de un minuto llego hasta la puerta del cuarto de la peliazul, empezó a tomar muchas fotos, luego bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad- saben en el cuarto de mi hermanita a una gran sorpresa si quieren saber que de que se trata suban y miren

Soun, Genma, Nodoka y kasumi subieron hasta el cuarto de la peliazul, ellos quedaron muy impresionados al ver Akane y Ranma durmiendo juntos, de las cobijas sobre salían sus hombros desnudos

Ranma y akane se habían despertado estaba tenía sus caras rojas como tomate al ver como toda su familia los veía de una manera no muy buena eran como con su miradas los estuvieran juzgando

- ¡Ranmaaaaa¡, cómo pudiste aprovecharte de mí pequeñita Akane no te lo perdonare, tendrás que casarte con ella así tu no quieras, no a permitir que esta ofensa al honor de mi familia quede así

-Muy bien hijo por fin demostraste que los Saotomes somos todos unos hombres yo ya había perdido las esperanzas de que tú y Akane estuvieran juntos

Nodoka estaba muy feliz al volver a ver a su hijo -Ranma estoy muy decepcionada de ti hijo cómo pudiste, tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos te esperamos abajo en el dojo muchachito- los padres del chico de la trenza y soun y kasumi salieron del cuarto de akane

Ranma y akane se miraron a los ojos ellos sabían que tenían que contarle la verdad a toda su familia

-Si ves akane , si no hubiera aceptado tu propuesta nada de esto hubiera pasado

-Acaso tu no la pasaste bien conmigo, que tienes miedo tarde o temprano teníamos que decirles la verdad además no hicimos nada malo tu eres mi esposo, o no

-Si tienes razón ahora viene lo difícil explicarles que tú y yo vamos hacer padres

-No te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado no te voy a dejar solo- akane le dio un tierno beso a su esposo,

Después de unos minutos ellos se vistieron y bajaron hasta el dojo, ranma tomo mucho aire y empezó hablar les conto todas sus aventuras en china – akane y yo somos esposos

Toda su familia quedo muy sorprendida al saber que ellos dos se habían casado en china

-Cuñadito no serán mentiras tuyas para no casarte con mi hermana, dime si tú y ella son esposos donde están sus anillos de matrimonio

-Pero si es verdad ranma es mi esposo acaso

-Para estar más seguros vamos dentro de un mes tu hija y ranma se tendrán que casar yo no voy a permitir que el honor de la familia Tendo quede manchado por ustedes dos

-si hermana ustedes dos merecen ser felices después de todo lo que han pasado, mi mama estaría muy feliz al verte casada con Ranma- kasumi estaba muy contenta al ver que su hermana era feliz junto al chico de la trenza

Ranma y akane estaba muy nerviosos ya que ellos no sabían cómo explicarles que dentro de unos meses serian padres

-Cuñadito por tu cara y la de mi hermanita todavía no nos han dicho todo, les apuesto todo mi dinero que mi hermana nos trajo una sorpresita de china

-Ranma estaba muy nervioso akane y yo, y yo- tonto era su temor que las palabras no salían de la boca del chico

-Si Ranma y yo dentro de unos meses vamos a ser padres, Akane y su esposo sintieron más tranquilos

-¿Qué padres?- todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por la noticia

-Hermana tú no sabes cómo me siento de feliz, mi sobrina siempre contara con su tía Kasumi, yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites

-Hijo yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti yo sé que tú y Akane serán unos buenos padres tu sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites- Nodoka estaba muy feliz

-Cuñadito yo sabía que tu tarde o temprano terminarías junto a mi hermana ,pero con lo tímido que eras yo nunca creí que fuerza capaz de darle un hija a mi hermana-, Nabiki se reía

Soun y gema estaban muy felices no dejaban de saltar, Nodoka y kasumi hacían muchos planes y Nabiki les había propuesto un buen crédito para que pudiera comprar todo lo necesario para él bebe

* * *

Ukio y Ryoga ya habían llegado a la casa del padre de la chica de la espátula, ellos entraron al restaurante, era un lugar muy grande con muchas mesas, estaba bien decorado

-Hola hija tiempo sin verte, pero dime a que debo tu visita

-Papa él es mi novio, se llama Ryoga- Ukyo miraba a su padre con mucha dulzura ya que él era su única familia

-Pero hija que paso con Ranma el y tú no estaban comprometidos- el padre de ukyo estaba un poco confundido con lo que su hija le había contado ya que hace muchos años Genma y el acordaron comprometer a sus hijos

-Si pero Ranma es solo un amigo, él se casó con otra chica y dentro de unos meses van hacer padres,

-¡Es el colmo! ese Genma me las va a pagar, el padre de Ukyo estaba muy molesto ya que el padre de Ranma no había cumplido su promesa

-Papa no te enfades, cálmate, sabes yo ahora estoy con Ryoga el me ama y yo lo amo, tu siempre me dijiste que yo podría escoger el hombre que sería mi esposo

-Tienes toda la razón yo quiero que tú seas muy feliz, al lado del hombre al cual tu amas

Ryoga se había escondido detrás de la estaba la espalda de Ukyo el muchacho no dejaba de temblar, ya que tenía mucho miedo al ver como se había puesto de furioso el padre de Ukyo al saber que el compromiso de ella y Ranma se había terminado

-Ryoga no te escondas yo no muerdo- el chico salió muy despacio, el padre de su novia le dio un fuerte abrazo, era tan fuerte que no lo dejaba respirar, después de unos minutos lo soltó

Ellos platicaron por muchas horas, Ryoga estaba muy feliz al lado de Ukyo, el muchacho no estaba más tranquilo ya que el padre de su novia lo trataba muy bien

Continuara

Hola amigos disculpen la demora esta semana no fue nada fácil para mí y para completar se dañó el modem de mi casa por fortuna ya lo repararon

Bueno ranma y akane regresaron a su casa pero fueron sorprendidos durmiendo juntos por toda su familia, bueno ryoga conoció a su suegro el mucho al principio tenía mucho miedo como por variar, saben el próximo capítulo será el final de esta larga historia

**Elena 79 me alegra mucho al saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que te guste este, te prometo que en el próximo será la boda de nuestros protagonistas**

**Maxhika mi querida amiga gracias por todo, tu sabes porque, sabes ya no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo linda que has sido conmigo, yo sé que en el anterior capitulo te deje con ganas de mas, quede en deuda contigo por lo de la cueva, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado **

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes y a los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

hikarus


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

Serás solo mío

Capítulo 21

**El final de nuestra historia**

Ya había pasado tres meses desde el regreso de Ranma y Akane, en la casa de los Tendo todo era felicidad porque al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de matrimonio del chico de la trenza y la hija menor de Soun, Nodoka y kasumi se encargaron de decorar el doyo allí se llevaría a cabo la boda, Gemma y Soun estaba platicando muy a gusto ya que por fin se les iba a cumplir sueño de ver casado a sus hijos

Ranma estaba al lado de su esposa la miraba con mucha ternura- Akane últimamente no has estado muy bien te la pasas vomitando y todo el día recostada en la cama, me tienes muy preocupado cuando términos la ceremonia de matrimonio iremos a ver al doctor tofu

Akane no podía cree que su esposo fuera tan ingenuo- baka no tengo nada malo, es que el embarazo los primeros meses a las mujeres nos da muy duro, no te acuerdas de las clases de educación sexual que nos daban en el colegio

Ranma se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo en clase, sólo iba a estudiar por estar al lado de Akane- si tienes toda la razón como pude olvidarlo, bueno es que me preocupó mucho por ti y por nuestra hija

-Por fortuna todos nuestro problemas ya se terminaron, Ukyo esta con Ryoga en Osaka, Mousse esta con Mei lin en China pero me preocupa que Shampoo venga arruinar nuestra felicidad no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento que algo malo va a pasar en la ceremonia de nuestra boda

-No tienes nada que temer porque Shampoo no tienen ningún derecho sobre mí, nuestro compromiso quedó anulado cuando tú la derrotaste, por las leyes de la tribu de la supremacía femenina yo te pertenezco- Ramna quería subir el ánimo a su esposa ya que últimamente estaba un poco triste

-Sip ,tienes la razón, pero esa mujer nos hizo mucho daño casi te pierdo, ella te alejo de mí y no contenta con eso trato de casarsé contigo usando sus artimañas

-Si tienes todo la razón pero yo aquí amaba era y amaré es a ti pero ya no hablemos más de eso a ti afecta mucho y a ti te afecta mucho recordar esos momentos,Akane será mejor que me vaya a descansar mañana nos espera un largo día- Ranma le dio un pequeño besito en la boca de su esposa estaba por salir de la habitación ella lo llamo

-Ranma no te vayas quédate conmigo esta noche, no quiero estar sola- Akane lo miraba con mucha ternura

-Ranma no sabía cómo decirle con esa linda sonrisa siempre lo convencía- Akane no creo que sea conveniente que yo pase la noche contigo, yo sé que soy tu esposo pero eso lo podemos dejar para la luna de miel- Ranma vio cómo su esposa se enfureció de su espalda saco un gran mazo y le dio un gran golpe en la cabezas

-Qué clase de chica crees que soy, yo sólo quería que durmiéramos juntos pervertido yo no quería tener sexo contigo está noche baka

-Es que tú siempre me dices eso cuando quieres que yo y tu tengamos ya sabes que- Ranma veía como la furia de su esposa aumenta- cálmate Akane no de enfurezcas conmigo

- como si a ti no te gustara mucho lo que hacemos- Akane muy lentamente se fue calmando- discúlpame amor es que últimamente me disgusto muy fácilmente, te perdóno pero si me compras un gran tarro de helado

Ranma veía su reloj- pero Akane ya es muy tarde a esta hora todo debe estar cerrado

-Tienes razón, quiero comer fresas con chocolate, mantilla con dulce de Mora y brevas con arequipe

Ranma abrió sus ojos como platos al oír todo lo que su esposa quería comer, no quieres algo mas- el chico de la trenza lo decía con sarcasmo

-Por el momento no quiero nada más, pero por favor no tardes mucho ya que tengo mucha hambre

-¿Qué es una natilla?

-Es un postre muy rico pregúntale a kasumi ella sabe cómo se hace, me muero de ganas por probarlo

Ranma salió del cuarto de Akane y se dirigió al cuarto de la hija mayor de Suon muy suavemente golpeo la puerta, el chico de la trenza sintió mucha pena ya que era muy tarde y kasumi probablemente ya estaría dormida

"Lo que hago por amor, Akane últimamente sale con unas locas ideas, pero bueno con tal que ella y el bebe estén lo demás me importa poco- lentamente se abrió la puerta de cuarto de Kasumi ella llevaba puesta una linda pijama que hizo sonrojar a el chico de la trenza" no me había dado cuenta antes kasumi es muy linda, Ranma que cosas piensas tu estas casado"

Kasumi al ver la cara que Ranma puso cuando la vio, sonrojo- busco una bata y se la puso

Ranma sentía mucha pena por la forma que había visto a su cuñada, así que bajo su mirada al suelo ya que no la podía ver a los ojos -perdóname kasumi es que Akane quiere comer natilla, y me dijo que tu sabias como se preparaba

-Tranquilo Ranma no tienes por qué preocuparte, ayer compramos todo lo necesario para prepararla, akane quería preparar para ti

Ranma al escuchar lo que decía kasumi sintió mucho miedo ya que Akane y la cocina no se llevaban bien ,la última vez que su esposa le preparo la cena el pobre duro enfermo y con dolor de estómago unos cuantos días, él no podía negarse a comer lo que prepara la hija menor de Soun ya que el chico de la trenza no la quería hacer sentir mal a su esposa

-Tranquilo mi hermana está aprendiendo a cocinar dentro de muy tiempo su comida sabrá muy bien, si quieres yo la puedo preparar la natilla- kasumi le regalo una gran sonrisa a Ranma

-No tú debes estar muy cansada con los preparativos de la boda, no quiero que por culpa mi te trasnoches

-Ranma mi hermana es muy afortunada en tenerte como su esposo ,yo sabía que al final ustedes dos iban a terminar juntos, espera un momento te traigo la receta- después de unos minutos Kasumi le entrego una hoja a el chico de la trenza- toma gracias por ser tan lindo con mi hermana, espero que nunca la hagas sufrir- kasumi se acercó a Ranma y le dio un beso en una mejilla, después de eso cerró la puerta de su cuarto

Ranma bajo muy rápido hasta la cocina saco todo lo que necesitaba para preparar lo que su esposa le había pedido, lo primero que hizo fue sacar un taza muy grande donde hecho el contenido de una caja que decía fécula de maíz, con ella se preparaba la natilla, a esa harina le agrego una taza de leche, mezclo la aquella masa por unouus cuantos minutos, cuando estuvo lista la mezcla la hecho a la nevera, luego saco unas fresas y unas brevas como si fuera un experto repostero puso a calentar el chocolate

lavo muy bien unas moras y las puso a hervir a esas moras en una olla con algo de agua y mucha azúcar , mientras hervía las moras introdujo las fresas en el chocolate y abrió las brevas y en la mitad de ellas le hecho algo de arequipe después de unos minutos que ya habia hervido la salsa de moras la dejo que se enfriara , mientras tanto saco las fresas del chocolate y las puso en un plato junto a las brevas, el chico de la trenas se dirigió al cuarto de su esposa al entrar vio como Akane se había quedado dormida, el ojia azul sintido mucha rabia porque todo su fuerzo había sido en vano, pero al verla allí dormida su disgusto se transformó en mucho cariño ,Ranma dejo el plato en la mesa de noche, arropo a su esposa muy bien y le dio un dulce beso en la frente- que duermas muy bien mi amor mañana nos espera un día muy pesado-el oji azul se dirijo a descansar a su cuarto

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día Akana había despertado se sorprendió mucho al ver que en su mesa de noche había un plato con fresas con chocolate algunas brevas con arequipe, en su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa

"quien iba a pensar que ese chico tan arrogante y presumido que llego a mi casa en compañía de un panda fuera así de lindo y tan tierno conmigo, tu papa nos quiere mucho y se preocupa por nosotras ,por detalles como estés es que el me robo el corazón"

Akane se comió todo lo que estaba en el plato y luego se dirigió al cuarto donde su esposo estaba durmiendo, abrió la puerta y se acercó al fuñtón donde Ranma descansaba le dio un beso en la frente- despierta mi amado baka, abre tus ojos

Ranma se movía de un lado para otro- mama déjame dormir no quiero ir a estudiar, déjame dormir aunque sea un poquito mas

Akane no dejaba de reír por la forma como actuaba su esposo, Ranma se despertó al oír aquellas risa por que la conocía muy bien era su esposa que se burlada de el

¿Akane de que tanto que ríes? – ranma estaba muy molesto ya que no le gustaba la forma como su esposa se burlaba de el

-Perdóname es que te veáis tan gracioso, me confundiste con mi tía Nodoka- Akane la regalo una linda sonrisa como la que lo enamoro la primera vez la vio- gracias Ranma por lo de las fresas estaba muy ricas te dejo, tengo que alistarme para lo de nuestra boda- antes de irse le dio gran beso en la boca

* * *

Nabiki había salido de su casa se dirigió a la mansión Kuno ya que ella últimamente estaba muy corta de dinero y sabía que Kodachi y su hermano le pagarían muy bien por la información que ella les iba a dar, al llegar a la puerta la recibió Sasuke

- el señor Kuno y la señorito Kodachi están muy ocupados, no la pueden recibir

-Bueno yo veía a traerles una invitación a una boda, el matrimonio de mi hermana Ranma pero si no quieren ir haya ellos

De la nada salieron muchos pétalos de color negros volando por todos lados jojojo – eso debe ser mentira Ranma mi amor nunca se casaría con una plebeya como tu hermana- digo kodachi mientras movía su listón en forma de espiral

En ese instante también apareció Kuno – Nabiki dime que no es cierto que mi amada akane no se va a casar con ese tal Ranma Satome

-Si mi hermana y Ranma se van a casar mire son las invitaciones de su boda- Nabiki era muy buena manipulado a esos dos

Los hermanos Kuno abrieron sus ojos como platos al ver las invitaciones, nabiki muy hábilmente se las quito de las manos

- Solo pueden entrar a la boda con invitación si quieren yo les puedo dar un par pero por 10.000 yenes cada una

-Ni loco te pagare 10.000 yenes – decía Kuno

-Entonces olvídate para siempre de mi hermana, creo que Ranma y ella van a estar juntos para siempre

-Yo nunca voy a permitir que esa chica me robe a mi Ranma ,Kuno dame 10.000 yenes es una orden - le dijo Kodaki mientras con su cinta ahorcaba al pobre kuno

Después de zafarse de la cinta de su hermana, Kuno saco un fajo de billetes y se los entregó a Nabiki, mientras tanto ella contaba el dinero- es un placer a ser negocios con ustedes los espero en la boda

Espero que no sea una mentira o te ira muy mal- le decía Kuno a Nabiki mi entras ella se aleja de la mansión

Pe{'´¿rdóname Akane pero yo sé que tú y Ranma se encargaran de esos dos muy fácilmente, además el dinero es que manda en este mundo y con su boda hare una gran fortuna- Nabiki le había vendido muchas invitaciones a los amigos del chico de la trenza y las amiga de la peli azul y a mucha gente mas

* * *

ya eran las dos de la tarde la boda se realizaría en el dojo ya que Akane últimamente no se sentía muy bien por fortuna el monje era muy amigo de Soun y asedió a realizar allí la ceremonia en vez del templo que era lo usual

Ranma bajo las escaleras acompañado de su padre ellos dos se dirigieron al dojo a esperar a la novia ,el chico de la tenza vestía un kimono de color gris de dos piezas– el hijo de Genma estaba algo nervioso la última vez que ella y Akane se casaron lo hicieron sin pensarlo, fueron llevados al altar por su amor

En la puerta de la casa estaba nabiki que solo dejaba pasar a los que tenía invitación, muy poco a poco el dojo se fue llenando de muchos invitados, amigos de los novios y conocidos

Akane estaba en su cuarto junto a su hermana Kasumi ,su ti Nodoka, y su papá su el cual lloraba amares ellos lucían kimonos muy elegante, Akane vestía un kimono de color blanco en su cabeza llevaba puesto un gorro del mismo color de su vestido

-Hija te ves muy linda tu madre estaría muy orgullosa al verte así- de los ojos de soun salían muchas lagrimas

-Si akane te ves muy linda mi hijo se va a quedar muy impresionado al verte así de hermosa- Nodoka salió del cuarto y se dirigió al dojo

Hermana estoy muy feliz al fin ranma y tu van hacer muy felices, no veo la hora de que nazca mi sobrina

-Papa hermana muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi durante todos estos años, creo que ya es hora de que bajemos al dojo ramna debe estar muy desesperado porque yo aún no he bajado- akane cubrió su cabeza con una capucha la cual solo dejaba ver su rostro, ella va bajo las escaleras de la mano de su padre

Ranma estaba un poco impaciente ya que la hija menor de Soun aún no bajaba- mama será que Akane no se quiere casar conmigo- el chico de la trenza estaba un poco despertado

-Tranquilo hijo ella no debe tardar en bajar, además tú y ella están casados o no es así hijo

-Si ,tienes toda la razón- mientras se reía con una risa nerviosa

La poco tiempo después Akane llego al dojo llevada de la mano de su padre, Ramna quedo muy sorprendido al ver lo linda que lucía su esposa con ese kimono, muy lentamente y ella y Soun se fueron acercando, el padre de la peliazul la dejo al lado de su esposo ellos estaban a punto de besarse pero fuero interrumpidos por el monje

La ceremonia estaba por comenzar, pero fue interrumpida por los hermanos Kuno

-Yo no voy a permitir que esta plebeya se case con mi amado Ranma, él se va a casar conmigo yo soy la única digna de su amor- decía la loca de Kodachi la cual llevaba un vestido de novia

-Yo tampoco lo permitiré, Saotome no te voy a dar la autorización para que te cases con mi amada Akane, prepárate Ranma, de esta no saldrás vivo- kuno saco su espada y empezó a tacar al chico de la trenza

Ranma se molestó mucho- ¡Ya estoy cansado de ustedes dos! siempre tienen que interferir entre Akane y yo pero esta será la última vez- el chico de la trenza se hecho en su cabeza el agua de un florero ante los ojos de todo el mundo, el chico se transformó en la pelirroja, kuno y su hermana quedaron muy impresionados al ver como el hijo de Genma se había cambiado su cuerpo hombre a uno de mujer

-No es cierto todo esto debe ser mentira ,yo no puedo estar enamorado de un hombre- kuno salió del dojo con su corazón hecho pedazos ya que su amada chica de cabellos de fuego era el mismo, que su peor enemigo, su dolor era tanto que se olvidó que Akane se estaba casando

-No puede ser que Ranma mi amor y esta chica ,no pueden sean el mismo, debe ser un truco de Akane y de esta chica- donde está mi amado chico de ojos azules

Yo soy Ranma él y yo somos uno solo- le decía la pelirroja

Akane se acercó sus labios a los de Ranko le dio un beso mientras con una de sus manos cogió una tetera con agua caliente lo mojo con agua caliente, todos los invitados quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver como esas dos chicas se basaban, a medida que el agua caliente caía en la cabeza de la pelirroja ella iba transformando en Ranma

-Yo lo amo tal y como es ,a mí no me importa que Ranma se convierta en chica-él decía Akene mirando a la loca de Kodachi

Kodachi se puso como loca y empezó a destruir todo, pero fue detenida por el doctor tofu el cual la dejo inconsciente con un golpe de uno de sus dedos en el cuello el se la llevo muy lejos a un sanatorio

Después de unos minutos la ceremonia continuo, Ranma y Akane intercambiaron unos rosarios después intercambiaron los anillos

la ceremonia llegó al momento más importante el cual consistía en intercambiar varias tazas con sake , ranma y akane tomaron primero una grande luego una media y por ultimo una pequeña, cada una tazas se las intercambiaron entre ellos,luego llegó la hora de decir el juramento

Yo Ranma Saotome prometo cuidar Akane Tendo por el resto de mi vida, le daré todo mi amor y mi carriño a pesar que la vida nos de duras pruebas yo estaré a su lado y nunca la abandonare

Yo Akane Tendo prometo amar con todo mi ser a este baka el cual me robo el corazón estaré con el todos los días mi vida y le ser fiel, Ranma te amo tu y solo tu serás mi compañero, mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos

Yo los declaro esposa y esposa- les dijo el monje

Ranma beso a su esposa, le dio un gran besos como si fuera la última vez que vellos estuvieran juntos el padre de Akane y de Ramna estaba muy feliz ya que el sueño de reunir a sus familias se había cumplido, Nodoka lloraba de felicidad, kasumi estaba en la cocina alistando todo lo necesario para la recepción, Nabiki estaba muy contenta ya que había recogido mucho dinero no paraba de contarlo

Solo ceras mío, mi amado Ranma ya nadie podrá separarnos

Y tú mía, mi amada marimacho yo estaré a tu lado por el resto de mi vida, Ranma le dio un apasionado beso a su esposa

Los invitados aplaudieron a la nueva pareja en la casa Tendo todo era felicidad al fin Ranma y Akane estaría juntos para siempre y ya nadie los podría separar

Fin

**Hola amigos este es el final de una larga historia si yo se que perdie el rumbo de la misma pero bueno solo quería que nos divirtiéramos un buen rato, les quiero agradecerá a Rosi ramirez,Nicole 007,Maxhika, Harmonystar, Akarly,wolfing 23, Akane nya, kagome saotome, the darkness in My heat,Znta y Sia gracias por sus comentarios**

**Maxhika querida amiga muchas gracias por no dejarme solo durante esta larga historia , por ti ella se que se escribió no sabes lo feliz que ma hace leer tus comentarios nunca me cansare de agradecerte por ser tan buena conmigo , por tus consejos y por tu tiempo sabes soy muy feliz al ser tu amigo , tu siempre contaras conmigo, mil y mil gracias**

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes y a los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**Serás solo mío**

**Epilogo**

Ya había pasado cuatro años desde la segunda boda de Ranma y Akane, muchas cosas cambiaron desde aquel entonces. Nabiki se fue a vivir a Tokio allí ella continuo sus estudios en admiración de empresas, al poco tiempo de salir de la universidad consiguió un buen empleo en una gran multinacional. Kasumi hace dos años se casó con el doctor tofu, ella se fue a vivir con su esposo. Ranma , akane y su pequeña hija se quedaron a vivir en la casa de Soun, allí también vivía el padre de la peliazul. Los padres del chico de la trenza vivían en una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ranma se encontraba decorando el dogo para recibir la navidad. En esa época del año se reunía toda la familia ya que era una época muy especial. Akane, Kasumi y Nodoka estaban en la cocina preparando la cena de navidad.

-Por favor Tsuki deja en paz a tu abuelo el pobre ya está muy viejo como para que juegues con él.

-Arre caballito-decía la pequeña Saotome mientras estaba montada sobre el panda.

El panda saco un cartel de su espada- por favor hijo quítame a esta pequeña diablilla de la espalda-saco otro cartel-prefiero estar en el zoológico allí la paso muy bien con mis amigos.

-Si como no la última vez me rogaste para que te sacara de allí, bueno hija será mejor que dejes en paz a tu abuelo por un momento

-Que malo eres conmigo yo la estoy pasando muy bien jugando con el agüe, no quelo, yo solo quelo jugar con agüe- decía la pequeña Saotome haciendo un berrinche.

-Bájate de ahí es una orden- le dijo Akane a su hija

-Si mami por favor no vuelvas a cocinar, cada vez que tus cocinas mi papi se enferma y yo quedo con mucha habré ya que él tiene que comer mi comida. Mi papi dice que tu comida un día de estos nos va a matar.

Ranma miraba a su hija como queriéndole decir que se callara, se empezó a poner muy nervioso al ver que su esposa se estaba disgustando. De ella salía un aura roja.

Akane empezó a enfadarse mucho. De su espalda estaba sacando un gran mazo- Ranma Saotome dime que no es verdad lo que está diciendo nuestra hija.

Ranma cogió a su hija de la mano y salió corriendo muy rápido de allí- corre hija, corre por tu vida.

-No huyas cobarde, ya verás cuando llegues te daré tu castigo.

Ranma y su hija se encontraba un lejos de su casa, el chico de la trenza no podía creer que su esposa después de tantos años aún se molestara por lo que le dijeran que su comida no sabía bien

-Papi aun le tienes miedo a mami- la pequeña Saotome sabía que su mamá era la que daba las órdenes en su casa, que se hacía lo que ella ordenaba.

-No hija yo no le tengo miedo solo es que no quiero discutir con ella en la noche de navidad. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer un helado y le compramos a tu mamá un buen regalo para que se le pase el enfado con nosotros?

-Sipi, a mí me gusta mucho el helado- la pequeña sonrió.

* * *

Mousse y Mei lin iban caminado rumbo la casa de la mamá del chico, ellos iban platicando muy a gusto. La chinita y su novio se había casado hace dos años y estaban esperando su primer hijo, las cosas para los dos había mejorado mucho por shampoo los había dejado en paz.

-¿Quién iba a creer que tú y yo nos hubiéramos casado?- decía mousse a su esposa.

-Si yo pensé que aquel día que tú y tus amigos había enfrentado a ese temible dragón sería el último día de tu vida, sabes estoy muy agradecido con Ranma ya que por su sacrifico él y su otro amigo son normales

-Si, por fortuna Shampoo dejo de molestarnos, a pesar de todo lo malo que nos hizo yo la considero como una buena amiga.

-Siento mucha lastima por ella según por lo que tú me contaste la pobre está muy solo.

Si pero ella se lo busco, por su maldad termino solo, pero bueno ya no hablemos de eso, ya quiero que nazca nuestro hijo.

Mei lin estaba muy feliz sintió una patadita en su estómago- ten paciencia dentro de dos meses lo vamos a conocer.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de la mama de mousse, la señora estaba muy feliz ya que no pasaría la navidad sola, ella mousse y su esposa entraron a la casa estaban sentados a la mesa, cuando de pronto alguien golpeo la puerta. La mama de mousse abrió la puerta, el chico y su esposa se sorprendieron mucho al ver quien estaba en la entrada de la casa.

Mousse se puso delante de su esposa- no te voy a permitir que le ha hagas daño a Mei Lin y a mi hijo— le dijo mousse mientras veía a Shampoo.

-Tranquilo mousse mi bisnieta y yo no hemos venido con una mala intención, ella y yo venimos a pedirte perdón.

-Si Mousse yo viene a disculparme por lo mal que me porte contigo y con tu esposas, después de todo este tiempo me di de cuenta que hice las cosas mal.

Pero a quien de verdad deberías pedirle perdón es Akane y a Ranma, a ellos si les causaste un gran daño.

-Si lo sé, pero tengo el valor para hacerlo, a lo mejor un día de estos vaya hasta Japón y les pida perdón.

-Mousse por lo que veo dentro de poco tú y tu esposas tendrán su primer hijo- decía Cologeno mientras fumaba su pipa.

-Si yo y mousse estamos muy felices.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos yo no tenemos nada que hacer acá yo y mi bisnieta empezaremos un nuevo viaje de entrenamiento.

-Por favor pases la velada de navidad en muestra casa – le dijo la mama de mousse a colágeno y Shampoo.

-Yo y mi bisabuela no queremos causarles ninguna molestia, ya yo en el pasado les cause muchos inconvenientes.

-No nos causan ningunas molestias, Shampoo tú eres mi amiga desde que éramos niños y la navidad es una época para pasarla con los amigos y la familia.

-Si por favor quédate mi esposo y yo estaríamos muy felices si nos acompañan en esta fecha tan especial.

-Bueno nos quedamos pero yo y mi bisnieta nos encargamos de preparar la cena de navidad.

* * *

Ranma y su pequeña hija iban caminado por la calle cuando se encontraron con unos viejos amigos eran Ukyo, Ryoga y su pequeño hijo Ryou.

-Hola p-chan por lo que veo ya superaste tu trauma yo pensé que tú y mi amiga nunca tendría un hijo por que a ti te daba mucho miedo estar con una mujer.

Ryoga y Ukyo se sonrojaron por lo que había dicho ranma- Saotome por lo que veo no has cambiado nada sigues siendo el mismo chico impertinente de siempre.

-Esta pequeña niña debe ser tu hija se parece mucho akane, nos enteramos que tú y ella se volvieron a casar,-dijo Ukyo mirando con mucha felicidad a su viejo amigo.

-Si yo y que nos casamos otra vez fue una ceremonia sencilla en la casa de mi suegro, akane y yo los esperábamos pero ustedes no llegaron.

-Todo fue culpa de Ryoga, por su culpa tomamos el tren equivocado resultamos llegando a Yokohama.

-Por lo que dice amiga Ukyo tú no has cambiado sigues siendo el mismo despistado de siempre,¿Pero qué hacen acá en Nerima?

-Yo y mi familia nos venimos a vivir aquí llegamos hace un par de días, nos dirigíamos hacia el restaurante si quieren tú y tu hija nos pueden acompañar.

-Sabes no sería mala idea hace mucho que no como un delicioso pan japonés como prepara mi amiga Ukyo.

-Papi quienes son estas personas decía la pequeña Saotome mientras estaba escondida detrás de su padre.

-No tengas miedo ellos son amigos de tu mama y míos.

-Papi quien ese niño – la pequeña Saotome señalaba con al hijo de Ryoga.

-Él es mi hijo mi hijo Ryou, él y tu son casi de la misma edad-dijo Ukyo. Ella se sentía muy feliz ya que por fin había conocido a la pequeña hija de su amigo rancha.

-Hola yo soy Tsuki, Saotome, Tendo – él decía al pequeño hijo de Ukyo.

-Hola yo soy Ryou, Hibiki, Kuonji- mucho gusto en conocerte.

Los hijos de ranma y Ryoga se habían hecho amigos en muy poco tiempo, ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo y los niños se dirigieron al restaurante de la chica de la espátula.

* * *

Akane estaba muy preocupada ya que era muy tarde y su esposo y su hija aún no había llegado a la casa.

-Tía será que algo malo le paso a Ranma y Tsuki, mira la hora que es y ellos no han llegado.

-No te preocupes hija ellos no debe tardarse en llegar ya lo verás que dentro de muy copo tiempo ellos están de regreso.

-Tienes razón Ranma es muy responsable y cuida muy bien a nuestra hija.

De repente en la puerta de la casa apareció Nabiki, con ella venia un apuesto joven muy salto de tez blanca de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-Hola familia ya llegue- dijo Nabiki mientras entraba a su casa.

Akane, su hermana, Soun , Genma y Nodoka estaban muy felices al ver que había llegado Nabiki, pero se sorprendieron mucho al ver que no venía solo si no con un a puesto chico.

-Él es mi novio Billy es Inglaterra lo conocí en uno de mis viajes él no hable muy bien el japonés.

-Estoy muy feliz en conocer a la familia de mi novia por lo que veo mi querida Nabiki tienes unas hermosas hermanas.

- yo no sé qué les vez de hermosas,-Nabiki estaba muy celosa que el chico se comportaba muy amablemente con sus hermanas- bueno ella es mi hermana mayor y se llama kasumi, ella se casó hace dos años y esa chica fea de cabellos azules es mi hermana akane ella es muy violenta y poco femenina.

El novio de Nabiki estaba por dar un beso en la mejilla akane pero fue detenido por ranma todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver como el chico de la trenza había reaccionado.

-Ella es mi esposa y no permito que ningún hombre la toque- el chico de la trenza estaba muy molesto, hace mucho tiempo que ranma no estaba así de enfadado.

-Cuñadito tu no cambias sigues siendo igual de celoso tranquilo, él es mi novio y nunca se fijaría en una chica tan fea como tu esposa.

-Tranquilo yo solo iba a saludar a tu esposa, mi amor que te parece si me muestras toda tu casa- decía el novio de Nabiki ya que el intimidaba mucho la forma como Ranma lo veía.

-Ya voy querido, primero quiero saludar a mi pequeña sobrina, hola pequeña Tsuki, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Sipi tita te quiero mucho- la pequeña Saotome abrazo a Nabiki.

-Yo también mi pequeña sobrina sabes te voy a dar un consejo el dinero es tu mejor amigo con el puedes hacer muchas cosas.

Ranma y Akane estaban viendo muy mal a Nabiki ya que ellos no querían que su hija fuera igual de codiciosa que la hija mediana de Soun

Nabiki salió con su novio al jardín, Kasumi salió a la cocina a seguir preparando la cena para navidad

-Hija no le hagas caso a tu tía la pobre está muy loquita. Por qué mejor no vas agujar con tus abuelos-le dijo Ranma a su pequeña hija.

-Sipi quiero jugar con el panda y con mi abuelito Soun- la pequeña Saotome se dirigió al dogo porque allí estaba sus abuelos.

Los dos hombres estaban por salir corriendo pero fueron detenidos por Nodoka la cual tenía entre sus manos su Katana.

-No seas cobarde y juega con tu nieta- no quieres verme furiosa tu sabes muy bien que te puede ir muy querido.

-Si querida como ordenes ven mi pequeña Tsuki, tu abuelito va jugar contigo- Nodoka salió de allí.

-Saotome no puedo creer que se tan cobarde y le tenga miedo a su esposa.

-No es miedo sin instinto de supervivencia, Tendo usted no haría lo mismo con una Katana apuntado hacia usted.

-Si tiene toda la razón Saotome

La pequeña Saotome mojo a su abuelo y este se convirtió en panda, ahora sin puedo jugar bien.

* * *

ya habían pasado varias horas Ukyo , Ryoga y su pequeño hijo se dirigían así a la casa de los de familia Tendo, no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar toda la familia estaba reunida en la mesa con excepción de Genma y la pequeña hija de ranma que estaban jugando en el dogo.

Akane se puso muy feliz al ver a sus amigos ya que hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, el pequeño hijo de Ryoga se dirigió a donde estaba su amiga, ya era media noche los niños se habían dormido ya pues estaban muy cansados por haber jugado toda la noche con el pobre panda, Soun, el pobre animal tenía todo su cuerpo lleno de garabatos hechos con marcador, el señor Soun tenía sus labios pintados con labial de color rojo y sus ojos llenos de rimen, los pobres estaban muy cansados ya que habían pasado una mala noche, Nabiki, su novio, kasumi , su esposo ,Ryoga y Ukyo estaban observando como la noche oscura de la ciudad de Nerima se iluminaba con los fuegos artificiales, Ranma y su esposa estaban observando aquel espectáculo desde el balcón del cuarto de Akane.

-Akane cómo pasa el tiempo de rápido que hace que yo y mi padre llegamos a esta casa, y pensar que tú al principio no me gustabas, me parecías un chica muy violenta y poco femenina, pero esa sonrisa tuya me robo mi corazón a pesar de que la loca de shampoo hizo todo para sepáranos tu nunca te diste por vencida y me liberaste de sus garras.

Akane tenía su cabeza puesta en el hombro de su esposo- si tienes toda la razón yo nunca iba a permitir que shampoo te alejara de mi lado, tú eres solo mío, tengo una noticia que darte no sé si te va a gustar, no mejor no te la dijo hoy.

-Por favor dime akane no me dejes intrigado.

-Bueno te la voy a decir, de nuevo estoy embarazada.

El chico de la trenza se había quedo en estado de shock ya que la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero al poco tiempo reacciono- es la mejor noticia que me has dado no sabes lo feliz que soy, toma compre esto para ti no es mucho pero es con todo mi cariño este es el regalo de navidad de parte de mí y de nuestra hija para ti.

Akane como si fuera una pequeña niña rompió el papel donde estaba envuelto una pequeña caja de tercio pelo se sorprendió mucho al ver que en ella había una collar muy hermoso, de los ojos de la pequeña Tendo brotaron unas pequeñas lagrimas-gracias esta precioso mi amado baka-akane entro a su cuarto para buscar el regalo de navidad para su esposo de pues de unos minutos se dirigió hasta el balcón.

-Mira no es mucho, espero que te guste no sabía que regalarte mi tía Nodoka me ayudo a escogerla.

Ranma abrió la bolsa de regalo donde se encontraba una camisa china de seda- wooo está muy linda, soy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, gracias mi amada marimacho por compartir mi tu vida conmigo.

-Baka no tienes nada que agradecerme tu sabes que yo te amo y siempre te amare Akane le dio un apasionado beso a su esposo aquel momento fue muy mágico ya que estaba acompañado de los juegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo.

Fin

bueno escribi este epilogo por que me parecio que habian quedado muchas cosas sin resolver espero que les haya gustado

un agradecimiento muy especial a mi amiga amor por escribir ya que ella me ayudo a corregir este epilogo, gracias amiga siempre contaras conmigo

akarly gracias amiga por seguir este fic veo que quedaste muy impersionda por como ranma vio a kasumi si gracias por tu apoyo si se casaron dos veces la primera vez fue para quitarse del camino a la loca de shampoo pero tambien por amor y la segunda vez fue por que ellos querian celebrar su union con toda su familia

maxhika sabes no se que decirte, me equivoque mucho con la forma de tratar a tu amiga, sabes por hay , hay un que dice dicho que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, como tu dices hay que seguir adelante,y siempre levantarse despues de una caida,bueno tu sabes que yo siempre estare esperando a que tu actualices tus fics por lo que se no has tenido mucho tiempo libre, tu sabes que siempre contaras con mis conentarios por que yo te admiro mucho como buena escritora de fics que tu eres, sabes gracias a ti y a tu apoyo fue que yo entre a este mundo de escribir fics

me dio mucho gusto saber que te gusto el final de mi historia, gracias,yo se que no te gusto mucho la forma como ranma miro a kasumi pero entre ellos no iba a pasar nada, como crees que este chico despues de escribir esta larga historia se iba a inventar una relacion entre ranma y su cuñada jajaja te deseo mucha suerte

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes y a los demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

Se despide su amigo

hikarus


End file.
